Second Chances
by Vox Populi
Summary: New Summary Post war. Azula has escaped, and Toph, Sokka, and Zuko, must travel throughout the Fire Nation to hunt her down. A Romance/Mystery/Adventure novel. TOKKA, TOKKA, TOKKA!
1. Hell and Hell

**The Best Romances **

**Deserve Second Chances**

**Prologue**

"**Hell and Hell"**

**Dedicated to D0omkitty.**

**

* * *

**

** The war was won. Peace flooded the world, and the global rebuilding began. With the Avatar's help, the healing process was hastened, and all was well. The team that saved the world split up and were appointed 'Peace Enforcers' around the world. Katara for the Water Tribes. Sokka for the now reappearing Air Nomads. Suki for the Earth Kingdom. Toph for the Fire Nation, as per request. Aang was the Avatar, and his duty was to the whole world. Katara and Aang were still seeing each other, as well as Suki and Sokka. Individually, the team had matured past their years, and were highly respected leaders. It is now one year to this day that the war was won, and Aang and Katara decided to throw an anniversary reunion in the Earth Kingdom to celebrate the war's ending. The invitations were mailed out, and everyone agreed to make an appearance.**

** The party was held in a field outside the small village of Fulu, which was just outside the major city, Ba Sing Se. Aang picked up Katara with Appa, and they arrived early to put up decorations. The decorations ranged from banners, tables, Aang bended a fire pit, and Katara used the water from a small brook to cut the grass to a respectable length. The party was scheduled to start late that night, and people that helped during the war were starting to arrive by late afternoon. Suki was the first to show up with her Kyoshi Warriors, and it seemed like the Warriors had allowed to let men join the fighting troupe. One man looked especially fond of Suki, and he was introduced as Ri. Toph arrived by earth bending, as she was now the most powerful earth bender in the world, and Aang, who was the second best, was no where near to Toph's ability. Sokka finally showed his face as the sun gave way to a full moon. He had brought some of the air benders, and with their help, he used a glider to fly to the party. Aang was eager to meet the new air benders, as he was happy to see the return of his people. Fire Lord Zuko and his Fire Lady, Mai, were unable to leave the Fire Nation Palace, they were on their honeymoon.**

** Sokka's first goal was to find Suki, which he did with little effort. Suki didn't seem to happy to see the man, and pulled him aside.**

** "Sokka, I'm glad you are here." Suki said as she pulled him close to the woods.**

** "I'm glad you are here too, I haven't seen you in forever."**

** "I need to tell you something. I need to get this off my chest."**

** "Anything, what is it?" **

** "I'm seeing someone else..."**

** Sokka was flabbergasted, he couldn't believe that Suki would cheat on him. He started to open his mouth, but Suki cut him short.**

** "I couldn't stay away from you for that long, and not get lonely...I found Ri, and we kicked off. I moved on, we can't be half way around the world and not expect us to stay together. I suggest you do the same thing. I'm sorry, Sokka." Suki leaned on to kiss his cheek, and Sokka backed off at the last second. Suki stumbled forward, losing her balance. Sokka caught her at the last moment, and he put her back on her feet.**

** "I may be pissed off at you, but I still care for you. I always will care for you Suki..."**

** "Sokka, stop. You are only going to make this harder."**

** "But!"**

** "Ssshhh." Suki placed her hand over Sokka's mouth to silence him, "I still care for you too, but this is the way things are."**

** "Mmmphhhh."**

** "What?" and Suki removed her hand from his mouth.**

** "All right."**

** The two of them went back to the party, and Sokka's mind was racing. He wanted to find Ri, and give him a piece of his mind. He followed Suki's treacherous laugh, and saw a man tickling her on the underside of her chin. **

** "Excuse me Suki, but may I borrow your boyfriend?"**

** "Yes Sokka." Suki, saw this coming and had told Ri about their past before coming to the reunion.**

** Sokka and Ri walked off to talk in private, and Sokka took this time to size up Ri. He was at least six foot three inches and weighed about one hundred seventy pounds. Sokka could tell he was an earth bender, from the muscle that was on his arms and on his chest, which his open vest barely clothed. Sokka, who was now a six foot four inches and one hundred sixty pounds, and had finished his training with Piandao after the war, was now considered to be the best sword master in the world. Although, he didn't find his Space Sword, he forged a new sword out of a blue tinted steel, and named the sword, The Wolf's Tail. Sokka knew that he could take Ri anyday, anytime, and anywhere. **

** "Look Ri."**

** "Sokka, I know all about you and Suki."**

** "You do?"**

** "Yeah, Suki told me. I'm sorry that I had to come in between you and her."**

** "If you hurt her..."**

** "I would never hurt Suki, nor touch her. I want to wait till we get married for that."**

** "Good because if you do hurt her, I will skin you alive, and then kill you."**

** "Cross my heart and swear to die, stick a needle in my eye."**

** Sokka could tell that Ri was a good guy, and that he truly was saddened that he split up Sokka and Suki. Ri bowed to Sokka, and he returned to the party. Sokka skulked back to the party, not wanting to be there. **

** The party was an overall success. Literally everyone who helped the Avatar win the war was there. Teo, the Swamp Tribe, the Earth Rumble combatants, the Earth King and Bosco made a special appearance, Bumi, and Hakoda. The party had music from all of the different nation's, and it ended with fireworks. Sokka was still distraught and he felt that he needed a break from being a 'Peace Enforcer.' He asked the lead air bender for her permission to take a vacation, and she happily granted him the luxury. Sokka went to the one place where he actually felt that he had a real vacation during the war, Ember Island. He wrote Zuko a letter saying that he would be staying in his beach house, which Zuko gladly handed over to him for as long as he needed. Zuko had heard the news of Sokka's break-up with Suki, as Toph was always talking about it after the reunion. During the reunion, Toph could only focus on Sokka and had followed him during the party. She over heard the conversation between him and Suki. Toph didn't know what happened to Sokka after the party, but she returned to her 'Peace Enforcing.' **

** Sokka has been down in the dumps for the past week, but he maintained his workout schedule and sword training. He was in the best spot to lounge around and do nothing, but he was still upset about Suki. He decided to go down the beach, and build up some self-confidence. At first he wasn't sure if his plan would work, but when he saw the first group of girls oogle at his body, he knew he was doing the right thing. He walked along the beach until he saw a sand volleyball game going on, and he asked if he could join. The small game was attracting some observers, and when Sokka joined, the majority of the crowd was women. The game was long and hard-fought, with Sokka's team prevailing. The winning serve was being contested by the other team, and the two teams got into a kerfuffle. Sokka was the server who scored the winning point, and he was under the brunt of the argument. The kerfuffle exploded into an all out brawl, with Sokka knocking out the entire opposing team. The crowd grew during the escapade and were cheering for Sokka after his victory. With the fight and the game over the crowd dispersed and again, Sokka was left alone, except for the couple of beach girls that clung to his arms. Sokka continued to walk down the beach, and was still being looked at by the girls and now some men on the beach. He kept walking until he saw a small girl, laying on a beach towel, sun bathing. The girl looked eerily familiar, and as he approached the girl he recognized it to be none other than Toph. **

** "Hello, Snoozles. What fancies you to be here?" Toph asked, she could feel the boy approach her, as she had been working her sand bending.**

** "Vacation. Why are you here?"**

** "One, I live here, and two, I'm relaxing. So could you move, you're blocking my sun." and Toph shooed Sokka away with her hand. Sokka was to stupid to take the hint, and he did away with his followers, and joined Toph by laying down next to her. **

** "I thought I asked you to leave?" Toph asked Sokka.**

** "You said to move out of your sun, and I moved."**

** "Great, but I meant to move far away from me."**

** "Shouldn't you be 'Peace Enforcing'?" Sokka asked.**

** "Shouldn't you be too?" **

** "I have a reason not to be."**

** "Oh, yeah! What could that be?"**

** "Suki cheated on me..."**

** Toph already knew this, but it was like she was being told for the very first time. She instantly regretted yelling at the young man, and she wanted to care for Sokka. She wanted to hold him, to tell him that it was all going to be okay, and that she was there for him. Sokka took Toph's silence to look over the young girl, he didn't remember seeing her at the reunion. For only one year, Toph had physically matured at a rapid rate. She was three inches taller, and had the signs of curves developing throughout her body. She had her hair down, which was past her shoulders, and her tan was a healthy bronze. The bikini that she wore didn't help Sokka to take his eyes off of her, as it revealed her flat stomach, legs, and shoulders. **

** "I'm sorry about Suki."**

** "Don't be. It's her fault."**

** "Is there anything I could do to help?"**

** "I didn't get to catch up with you at the reunion. What's new?"**

** "Zuko is Fire Lord, and Mai is his wife. Zuko is trying to establish peace within the Fire Nation, with my help."**

** "And how is tanning on the beach helping?"**

** "Well, Meat Head, it isn't helping him. I'm on break too."**

** "What happened to you that made you go on break."**

** "I don't want to talk about it."**

** "Well, I'm here when you want to."**

** Sokka was happy to be next to Toph, and he drifted asleep on the beach. When he awoke he was still on the beach, with Toph no where to be found. Sokka's front was sunburned and he ached all over. He walked back to the Fire Lord's beach house that he was renting out, and when he entered he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Sokka assumed the worst and grabbed a nearby umbrella and held it out like a sword. He tip-toed to the kitchen door, and peeked through the open door way. He was shocked senseless. He saw Toph in the kitchen trying to prepare some type of food. **

** "Toph?"**

** Toph jumped at the sound of his voice.**

** "Toph, it's just me, Sokka."**

** "I know who you are!"**

** "What are you doing?"**

** "I'm trying to make you feel better."**

** "How?"**

** "By making you dinner..."**

** "You don't have to do that, Toph."**

** "I want to. So are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to help me?"**

** "Oh, yeah sure."**

** Sokka stepped into the kitchen and Toph told him what she needed. He got her a wok, turned on the stove, noodles, spices, some meat, and cooking utensils. Sokka stood behind her, guiding her throughout the kitchen. He had his hands on top of her hands, so that he could guide her to what ever she needed. Sokka couldn't see Toph blushing as he maintained contact with her body. What Toph made for Sokka was a simple noodle stir fry. Sokka showed Toph to the table, and they ate the dinner in silence. Sokka thought it was one of the best meals he had in a long time, and he never knew Toph could cook so well. After dinner, Sokka invited Toph to stay in the resort with him, as he was lonely during his stay. She gladly accepted the request, and tried to hide another blush that crept onto her face. They sat together on a couch in the living room that was being warmed by a fire. Sokka had his arm around Toph's shoulders and they sat in a comfortable silence. They were both smiling as they both missed their friendship they once shared. **

** "Where did you learn how to cook like that?" Sokka asked.**

** "I always could cook, Poppy tried to teach me before I left." **

** "So you don't call her 'mom' anymore?"**

** "She's the reason I'm on vacation..."**

** "Is she trying to teach you how to cook again?"**

** "No, she...died."**

** "What!" **

** "Heart attack, from stress."**

** "Toph. I didn't know."**

** "Only Zuko knows outside of my family."**

** "When was her funeral?"**

** "It was yesterday."**

** Sokka was deeply distraught at the news of Toph's mother passing. All he could do was to console the young girl, and he pulled her into a tight hug. Toph started to sniffle into Sokka's shoulder, and Sokka rubbed her back to let her know that he was there.**

** "The problem is that I never told her 'Good bye.'." Toph sniffled out.**

** "I'm so sorry Toph."**

** "I never told her that I loved her before I left. I miss her so much, Sokka."**

** "I never told my mom 'Good bye' either."**

** "You didn't?" Toph raised her head to where she thought Sokka's face was, and Sokka tilted her head more to the right correcting her miscalculation, and receiving a blush from the poor girl.**

** "No, I didn't have time to."**

** "Well, I'm not going to wait, or hide my feelings anymore, for anyone. If I do, it will break my heart again."**

** "When do you want to start?" **

** "...Now..."**

** Sokka finally realized on how close he and Toph were. Toph was practically sitting on his lap, and had both hands on his chest, while his were completely snaked around her back. She balanced her knees on his thighs to help her face be more even with Sokka's. Though she was blind, she still closed her useless eyes, and leaned into were Sokka's lips were. Sokka again had to help the poor girl adjust her aim by putting on of his hands on the back of her head, angling it downwards. Sokka closed the distance between her lips and his, and they stayed that way for moments, but time seemed to stand still. Time froze to pay homage to the kiss, as if time didn't want the kiss to end. **

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**FYI ages...**

**Sokka 17**

**Toph 15. She just had her birthday, Sokka's is on the way!  
**

**Really Peace Enforcers? I'm so lame.. *looks down in shame*I do plan on adding more chapters to this. so watch out.**

**EDIT: I proofread, and fixed most of the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**A lot of little things in this chapter. Also I added some more sentences to it, making more things clearer. Point out anymore mistakes to me please! **

**PLEASE R&R follow me on twitter WmitchW**


	2. A Day of Firsts

**The Best Romances**

**Deserve Second Chances.**

**Chapter 1**

"**A Day of Firsts."**

**Dedicated to D0omkitty**

* * *

**It was Toph's and Sokka's first shared kiss. As they separated, and with time again flowing, they slept in each others arms for the night. They didn't need a blanket as the dying embers from the fire provided ample warmth. With Toph cuddled against Sokka's chest, and his arms keeping her close to his body, they smiled all throughout their sleep, dreaming lover's dreams. The light from the fire, was fighting a losing battle against the darkness. The ember's light could only bask a small, orange glow on the sleeping couple. As the darkness crept closer, with the fears and mysteries it brought, covered the house in a shroud of shadows. Neither partner was affected, the moon light shown through the windows of the resort and held back the terrors of the night, and watched over the sleeping couple, gracing them with a smile. The moon light's barrier gave way to the rising dawn and the twilight that preceded it. As the sunlight came through the once moon lit windows, it basked the couple in a swath of light. The couple stirred from the sun light, and Sokka was the first one to awaken from his slumber. It was the best sleep he had in a very long time, and he was glad it was with Toph. He tried to get off the couch, but Toph stirred, keeping the young man in his place.**

** "Toph?" Sokka whispered, petting the top of her head.**

** "Hmmm?" she grunted.**

** "Can I get up?" **

** "mmmh mmmh." she answered.**

** "Please. I'll make you breakfast."**

** "Fine." **

** "Thank you."**

** Toph relinquished her tight grip on the man, and he went to the kitchen. Sokka started to make some tea, and over the week he has been at the beach house, he had become somewhat decent in his tea making. The aroma from the tea leaves and the honey being added to the concoction, wafted to Toph's nose and lifted her off the couch and carried her into the kitchen.**

** "Morning Toph." Sokka said to the girl who was stumbled into the kitchen.**

** "Morning Sokka." she more grunted than said.**

** "How did you sleep?" **

** "Actually, pretty good."**

** "Me too." **

** "What are you making for breakfast?" she asked.**

** "Eggs and tea. Food for the stomach and mind." **

** "Riight, it only works if you have a mind, Snoozles."**

** "What did you call me?"**

** "Snoozles."**

** "I haven't heard someone call me that in a long time." Sokka's voice riveting with disappointment.**

** "How long has it been since we have last seen each other?"**

** "A year..." Sokka answered.**

** "That's too long." **

** "It is, so how about we catch up today?"**

** "Are you asking me out on a date, Sokka?"**

** "Yes, I am."**

** "Well, that's a first."**

** "Yes or no." Sokka blankly said.**

** "Yes, I'd love to go out with you, Snoooozles." **

** Sokka finished cooking the eggs, and he plated them. He handed Toph a plate, and he lead her to the table as she couldn't find it as the house was made out of wood. They ate in silence, Sokka next to Toph. The eggs were scrambled and tasted great, while the tea was the perfect temperature and blend. When they were finished, Sokka took the plates, and topped both cups with more tea. As Sokka was cleaning the dishes they decided on a plan of action, as Sokka was always a sucker for plans. Toph would get to do what ever she wanted to do for the first half of the day, while Sokka would get the second half. Sokka was still washing the two plates, as the eggs stuck to the porcelain, Toph followed a wall out of the house to the beach, where she at least had some range of visibility. She could see the house, where the wood meet the sand. She could see the sea, and past the beach, the lavish mountain ranges. The mountains were covered in green moss from age, and contrasted the crisp white of the sand, and the deep blue of the ocean. The beach house was painted red, and was starting to chip and fade from age, leaving brown spots of wood. The house looked rustic, and added character to the scenery. Toph was being warmed by the rising sun, as she felt cold where Sokka held her last night. She felt footsteps being imprinted into sand. She could recognize those footsteps anywhere, as they only belonged to the only person in her heart, Sokka. **

** "Ready, Toph?" he asked as he put his arms around her slim waist.**

** "Yes." she ran her fingers through her long, black hair that fell past her slender shoulders. **

** "Okay, where to?" **

** "I've got somethings."**

** They walked together, step for step, Toph subconsciously matched her breathing rhythm with Sokka's. They walked into the small town on Ember Island, the same town that they watched the Avatar play, back when they were still fighting the war. Of course the play became extremely unpopular after the out come of the war, and although the ending was re-written it was never preformed by the Ember Island Players again. Toph explained to Sokka that yesterday was her last day of being off from her 'Peace Enforcing' job, and that she had to return to work today. Sokka was glad that he would be able to help the blind girl with her job, as it reminded him of days during the war. It was weird in Sokka's mind that some of the best times of his life happened during the worst times for the whole world. Was it selfish to think that way about his experiences? Was it wrong to think that the best moments in his life where also the worst moments for everyone else? Sokka didn't know the answers to these questions that rattled his mind, and all he hoped for was that he would find out the answers sooner or later. Toph lead Sokka to one of the reporting stations that were spread out through the entire Nation. Sokka made sure that he brought his second sword, that replaced his Space Sword. This sword was also a one-of-a-kind sword, that had world renown. Wolf's Tail, the name Sokka gave it, was tempered so that it had a shimmer of blue in it. On the reverse cutting side of the sword was a serrated edge that was useful for intimidation and ripping holes in an opponent. Sokka was also part of The White Lotus Order thanks to his invitation from his sword master, Piandao, after Sokka became a sword master. He was still an initiate, but with his friendships with most of the higher ups, he hopes to be a high ranking official in the secret order. Sokka put on a vest to cover his bare chest, so that he would at least look socially acceptable. His pants were tucked inside his tough leather boots. He wore his signature gloves, and added some arm wraps to cover scars from his sword training. Toph was wearing some of her old Fire Nation clothes, but she had to update them as she grew out of them. She kept her old shirt, that more resembled a short skirt, and it was inches above her knees. It flowed in the wind as if it had a mind of it's own. She didn't wear shoes, but she added some ankle wraps that were still a crisp white. She still wore Sokka's space rock as an armlet, and it went evenly with her gold chain that she wore around her neck. Her shirt showed her shoulders, and the necklace snaked down to attract attention to her developing cleavage.**

** The reporting station was a messenger hawk post, and Toph had memorized where her cubbyhole was. The cubbyhole contained one letter, and Sokka knew that this would be her 'Peace Enforcing' job. She handed the letter to the post master, who read it out loud to Toph, as Zuko kept forgetting the girl was blind. The letter contained a report that there a notorious gang of rhino riders coming to the small Ember Island town, and that he wanted Toph to take care of them. She silently cursed to herself, and thanked the past master, and dragged Sokka out of the building. **

** "So what are we going to do about the rhino riders?" Sokka asked once they were out of the building.**

** "We? Zuko said, 'Me'." Toph answered back.**

** "Well, I'm helping you, like or not!" Sokka exclaimed.**

** "Fine, then that is what my part of our date is. Taking care of those scum bags."**

** "Great, I've been dying to actually fight someone after I became a master."**

** "Well, I suppose they won't be here until the afternoon. What should we do then?" Toph asked.**

** "It's up to you." Sokka answered back.**

** "Follow me."**

** Toph took Sokka's hand, and dragged him once again throughout the town, on-watchers giving the couple strange looks. Toph lead Sokka to the town center, that was a anchored by a grand fountain. There was a small boy, crying out for his mother, and Sokka looked around for a way to help the poor boy. He spotted a instrument store, and he separated from Toph, who yelled out to him, asking what he was doing. Sokka didn't answer her, he went to the store front and asked if he could borrow a lute to cheer up the crying boy. The manager looked at Sokka with pride, and loaned Sokka has best lute. Sokka went to the crying boy, and started to play a sweet melody, that hushed the boy's tears. The simple, but transcending melody from the lute attracted a crowd, and also the lost boy's mother, who thanked Sokka for watching over her son. Sokka stopped playing as the mother left, and returned the lute to the store keeper. Sokka thanked the manager, and went back to Toph, who was still standing in the same spot where Sokka left her.**

** "What was that?" Toph asked as Sokka grew near.**

** "What was what?"**

** "Why did you help the boy?"**

** "Why didn't you? You are the grand, old 'Peace Enforcer' around here."**

** "Don't you mock me!" Toph shrieked.**

** "Don't you question how I help people!" **

** "Enough!" Toph said, now entering 'Peace Enforcer Mode'.**

** "Okay." Sokka lamely said.**

** "Look, we need to stop fighting. Thank you for helping the boy." Toph apologized.**

** "That's a first. Toph apologizing. Well, your welcome." **

** The two of them were acting like they did before the war, but now they were more mature and accepted responsibility. They returned back to holding hands, and continued to tour the town. Toph was acting like a tour guide, explaining certain building's histories and throwing in a fun fact here and there. The tour ended at Toph's favorite restaurant, **

** "Well, this is the end of our tour. Thank you for choosing Toph's Top Tours, and please enjoy your stay."**

** "Thank you Toph." Sokka said.**

** "Now, please accompany me to the restaurant, and buy me lunch."**

** "Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Sokka saluted.**

** "Now, that's more like it."**

** Sokka took Toph's hand and they walked into the restaurant. It had a full bar, that was packed with travelers, and it had booths and tables to provided for patrons. The floor was made out of stone, so Toph could tell where she was walking. Their waitress was a sultry looking woman, that seemed to infatuated with Sokka. Toph took notice of this, and after eating a fulfilling lunch, she stiffed the waitress. As Sokka and Toph were walking out, she checked the restaurant one more time, and felt one of the patrons at the bar, staring at her.**

** "Sokka, there's a man, at the bar staring at me."**

** "I know, I've been keeping my eye on him all during lunch."**

** "Awww, that's sweet. Now since it is still my turn, I want you to tell him to stop staring at me."**

** "I don't think I have to." Sokka said, his eyes becoming wide.**

** "Why?"**

** "He and his friends are coming this way."**

** "Hey pretty girl! What do you say you ditch that poor excuse of a man, and join me?" the staring man barked at Toph.**

** "Excuse me! Poor excuse of a man!" Sokka was fuming mad at the pompous prick.**

** Toph took notice that Sokka was in no mood for her to be talking and piped up.**

** "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Sokka shouted at the prick.**

** "We," and the prick pointed to the men behind him, "are the Rhino Riders."**

** "Sokkaaa, that's the gang Zuko wants us to deal with." Toph whispered to Sokka.**

** "I know, but even if they weren't the Rhino Riders, I would deal with them anyway. Stay here, I don't want you getting hurt." **

** Toph pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.**

** "Awww, don't cry girlie. I'll make you feel better, real better." the prick called out to Toph.**

** "You don't talk to her like that." Sokka said, drawing the prick's attention away from Toph and to himself.**

** "You stay out of this boy!" one of the bullies behind the prick said.**

** The five Rhino Riders, were fat and drunk. A horrible combination if you were going to fight someone. It was never a good idea, to anger Sokka, he always got his revenge. He pulled out his sword, and the men at the bar laughed.**

** "What's that! A toothpick!" the prick laughed.**

** Several of the men barreled over onto the ground, hands on their sides. Sokka remained steadfast, and waited for the Rhino Riders to make the first move. **

** "Curley, go get 'em." the prick said.**

** One of the fatter men, stepped to oppose Sokka. He reached behind his person and pulled out a metal chain.**

** "I'm going to skin you, boy." Curley said, his mouth full of missing teeth.**

** "Good ahead and try, fatso." Sokka taunted Curley.**

** Curley barreled at Sokka, shoving tables out of his path, and he shouted a war cry while he was charging. Sokka side stepped the man easily, and threw the handle of his sword to come crashing down of the back of Curley's skull, knocking him out.**

** "All right boys, enough playing around. Let's get him!" the prick commanded the remaining Rhino Riders. **

** They all produced weapons, ranging from dual swords to maces, and one had spear. They all charged at him, and Toph was tired from standing around and watching Sokka have all the fun. She encapsulated all but the prick's feet, stopping them in their tracks. Their drunken sober didn't help as the three, entrapped men came crashing down to the floor.**

** "The prick is all yours Sokka." Toph said.**

** "Oh, thanks Toph."**

** "No problem."**

** The prick was the most drunk of all the men, and as he tried to stumble closer to Sokka, he fell flat on his face, out cold from alcohol. **

** "Well, that was pretty easy!" Sokka said, and he gave the bar tender a small amount of coin, to help repay for the broken tables and chairs. **

** "Right, it was, so now what?" Toph asked.**

** "I think it's my turn for the day now." Sokka said.**

** "Great! Where to, Hero?" Toph teased Sokka.**

** "Oh, I got a couple of things."**

** Sokka had received a letter that a carnival was being held outside of town. It was boasting a new invention that was called a, 'roller coaster', and the carnival was going to have evening fireworks. Sokka knew Toph couldn't see the fireworks, but she could hear them. Sokka took Toph and he bought a small basket and a blanket. After shopping, he took Toph's hand and showed her to the carnival's main grounds. Toph could tell that the attraction was huge, and was very popular. **

** "Sokka, you know that I dislike crowds. They give me a headache." Toph jabbed the man.**

** "I know, that's why I'm going to give you a piggy back ride."**

** "I don't want one."**

** "It's my date time, so to bad."**

** Toph was secretly excited to be carried on the man's strong back. He picked her up with ease and placed her gently on his back. He had his hands high on her thighs, and she wrapped her lengthy arms around his neck. She pulled her chest flush with his back, and she could only see his body, and the vibrations his feet made with each step. She couldn't see the vibrations that everyone else made so she had less of a headache, and to block out the noise she buried her head in Sokka's hair and neck. He guided her throughout the carnival, winning Toph multiple stuffed animals from games of skill and strength. The games ranged from knock-over-the-cans, Test Your Strength, which was swinging a hammer to hit a bell at the top of a tower, Ring Bottle Toss, and Toph's favorite, Whack-A-Badgermole. Toph knew Sokka would always win at those games, he was the definition of skill and strength. What astounded Toph even more was that he won at all these games, with her on his back, and this made Toph think that Sokka winning something was a definite first. Whenever he needed to use his arms, she would wrap her legs tightly across his waist. As the day wore on, and the couple's stomachs growled in hunger, Sokka bought all kinds of different snacks for dinner. There was fire flakes, a Fire Nation form of popcorn, tunnel cakes, a delicacy in the Earth Kingdom, air cakes, which were being served as the Air Nomads made their return and went back to making their famous cakes, and lastly, there was seal jerky, a Water Tribe favorite and Sokka's main choice for dinner. Sokka complained that the seal jerky wasn't actually real seal, as he had made seal jerky all the time. The air cakes were real, as Sokka had also tasted them while he was the 'Peace Enforcer' for the Air Nomads. Toph said the fire flakes were authentic, as they were in the Fire Nation of course, but when it came to the Tunnel Cakes, she was appalled. They were an abomination to real tunnel cakes back in the Earth Kingdom. As the two of them ate their dinner, they were interrupted by their favorite bar patron and gang leader, Prick, which turned out to be his real name.**

** "What are ya twos doing here?" Prick asked.**

** "Look, if you want another licking, I'll gladly give it to you!" Sokka announced.**

** "No, no, please don't hurt me. I work as a carney on the side. I swears." **

** "Toph?" Sokka asked turning to her.**

** "It's the truth." she replied.**

** "See, I want to make it up to yous guys."**

** "How?" Sokka questioned.**

** "Two free tickets for that new roller coaster." **

** "All right, sounds fair." Sokka always wanted to go on the roller coaster as soon as he read about it in the flyer. **

** Prick handed over two tickets for the roller coaster, and Sokka and Toph went over to wait in line. It was the most popular attraction at the carnival, it more than doubled the fares collected from the second most popular attraction, Whack-A-Badgermole. The line took what seemed to be forever, but when it was Sokka's and Toph's turn, the conductor told Toph that she was too short to ride on the coaster.**

** "WHAT! TOO SHORT!" Toph yelled at the man.**

** "Toph, calm down. I'll handle this." Sokka said placing a hand on her shoulder calming her down almost immediately.**

** "Look, here, bub. She is going on this ride, like it or not." Sokka said grabbing the collar of the conductor, and lifting him several inches off the ground.**

** "Okay, she can go on, but be warned she could fall off and die." he warned.**

** "Then I'll hold onto her extra tight." Sokka hissed.**

** Toph and Sokka were seated on the roller coaster, and Sokka told Toph to hold on to him extra tight so she doesn't fall off. She didn't need a better excuse to hold onto the man, and gladly obliged. The ride was thrilling. It started off with a steep incline, and as the top car reached the crest of the hill, it stopped adding suspense and drama to the ride. It had loop-de-loops, corkscrews, tunnels, and banks. Toph couldn't see much other than Sokka, but she could tell that he was enjoying himself as his heart was racing. The ride ended where it had started, and Sokka and Toph stepped off the roller coaster thoroughly enjoying themselves. Sokka picked up the basket that held the blanket, and lead Toph to a hill, which he thought would be the best viewing point for the fire works show. He laid out the blanket and placed Toph on top of it. He sat down next to her and they shared some fire flakes, and talked about the day.**

** "Who would have thought the Rhino Riders would be in that restaurant?" Toph chuckled.**

** "I sure didn't!"**

** "And why doesn't that surprise me?" **

** "Because you think I'm stupid." Sokka said.**

** "Not stupid, just oblivious."**

** "Oblivious how?"**

** "You never noticed that I had a crush on you during the war?" and Toph put her hands on her mouth, she never liked expressing how she felt back then, especially about Sokka. **

** "No I didn't. I guess you're right. I am oblivious."**

** "You don't sound so oblivious now." Toph teased, and leaned her head to rest on Sokka's shoulder.**

** Sokka took the hint and put his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. **

** "Sokka?"**

** "Toph?" Sokka mimicked.**

** "I had a really good time with you today."**

** "Me too." Sokka responded.**

** "Wow, this is a first."**

** "What's that?"**

** "We agreeing on something."**

** "Haha, I guess you're right."**

** "I know I'm right." Toph said with cockiness.**

** "Oh, reaaallly?" **

** "Yes, reaaallly."**

** "Then tell me if you agree with this."**

** Sokka put a hand on Toph's cheek and she blushed, she could feel him lean closer, and she prepared for the kiss. Sokka drew closer and closer, till they were mere inches apart. He stopped. Toph had closed her eyes, and she decided to seal the deal, and kiss the man. Sokka pushed forward, tilting her head back, and deepened the show of affection. As they parted, Toph asked,**

** "Why did you stop?"**

** "You told me that you agree to kissing me, when you closed the distance."**

** "Oh did I?" Toph asked acting stupid.**

** "Yes, it was a test."**

** "Did I pass, professor Sokka?"**

** "With flying colors." **

** They came together again for another kiss, and it was cut short by the beginning of the fireworks show. The signal for the start was a loud 'boomer' firework, and it startled the crap out of Toph and Sokka. Sokka was right in that the hill would be the best vantage point for seeing the fireworks, and then he remembered that Toph couldn't see them, as he again began to act oblivious.**

** "Don't worry, Toph its just fireworks."**

** "I can't see them Meat Head." and Toph knocked Sokka on the head.**

** "I'll describe them to you."**

** Sokka began explaining the different colors, using examples that Toph could understand. Grass for greens, the sun for yellow, red, and oranges. The ocean for the blues. Night time for violets, and the sand from Ember Island for the white fireworks. The fireworks boomed throughout the night lighting up the sky. Sokka did his best to tell Toph when the booms would come, but to little to no avail. Toph gripped Sokka tighter and tighter, and by the finale she was practically choking Sokka. When the show ended, Toph was to frightened to move, so Sokka picked her up bridal-style, and protected her from the night. With the moon light was his guide, and with her light, he walked back to the beach house, and laid Toph in the guest room, and tucked her in. Sokka kissed her goodnight, and he went to his room, and let the grasps of slumber bind him.**

* * *

**WHEW! I. Love. This. Chapter. ITS SO COOL! Yes Curley is a reference to the three stooges. Prick is a prick, thats why I named him that. Rhino Riders is like my version of the Rough Riders. Toph is damn hot, Sokka is so BA. Sokka is awesome. Name all the firsts!**

**Dedicated to D0omkitty I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**

**EDIT: I proofread and fixed a lot of mistakes.**

**Here are all the firsts in this chapter in order of appearance**

**Kissing**

**Sokka waking up before noon**

**Sokka asking Toph out**

**Toph apologizing**

**Sokka's first fight after becoming a Sword Master.**

**Sokka winning something**

**First roller coaster ride**

**Them agreeing on something.**

**I think I might have missed some, but that is pretty much all of them.**

**PLEASE R&R FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER WmitchW**

**Ps. Thanks for all the story alerts added, it means a lot.**


	3. The Court

**The Best Romances**

**Deserve Second Chances**

**Chapter 2**

"**The Court"**

**Dedicated to D0omkitty, And yes that's a ZERO.**

**

* * *

**

**Toph was still asleep, when Sokka checked on her at dawn. Today, he was going to work out, as he did every other day. He would first jog up the beach to the town, and jog back to the beach house. The round trip took about an hour, and today he jogged all the way to town, and sprinted back home. As a hunter he figured out at a young age, that he would have to sprint to chase his prey, so he was also a great sprinter, and he made sure to keep up his endurance. All the years of his life, he had accumulated many miles by running and sprinting. The lifetime effort had tightened his thighs and calves. They resembled steel springs, as they retained and released energy. When he got back to the house, not even out of breath, he checked on Toph again, who was now lightly snoring, and he went to the weight room, to continue the work out. He grabbed two fifty pound dumbbells in each hand. Needless to say, but he pumped some iron, working up a sweat, and he went to a punching bag, and practiced his jabs, and kicks. His jabs let out a loud wheeze from the bag, as it lost air, but the kicks practically deflated the bag of air, only leaving the firm padding inside. The kicks were thunderous, and the jabs were the lightning. He would jab and then kick, the sounds produced followed the order of nature, lightning first and then the thunder. Now dripping with sweat, he grabbed a towel and wiped his brow dry. He took off his tank-top, and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When done, he was greeted with the sight of Toph feeling her way to the bathroom, her hand on the wall, as she couldn't see on the wooden floor.**

** "Here Toph, let me help you. Where are you trying to head to?" Sokka asked concerned.**

** "The little girl's room. Someone has to pee."**

** "Take my hand." Sokka stretched out his hand.**

** "I can't see your hand. Just put it on my shoulder."**

** Sokka put his hand on Toph's shoulder, and Toph's mind was flooded with the information of Sokka. He was only wearing a towel, that was tightly wrapped around his waist. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest, and his beating heart. She blushed at the image Sokka gave her in her mind, and Sokka guided Toph to the bathroom. **

** "Omm...Sokka?" Toph asked timidly.**

** "Yes, Toph?"**

** "Could you wait outside the door for me?"**

** "Sure. I'll be waiting right here." as he knew Toph would need help navigating the house after doing her 'business'.**

** Toph smiled and closed the bathroom door. She felt the warm steam prickle her bare legs. She still wore her shirt, but she had to take it off during the night, as she got hot during a dream with Sokka. Her top covered most of her underwear, and she felt around for the toilet. Her hand landed on the counter top for the sink, and her hand slipped off the stone slab from the build up steam. She fell forward, and let out a deathly shrill. She put out her hands, just in time to catch the ground, and now she was on all fours. Sokka kicked the door down, literally, and the door hung on one hinge. The sight he was greeted with, was with Toph's derriere up in the air, her on all fours, and she was in her panties. Sokka was immediately flustered at the sight, and covered his eyes, to spare Toph some embarrassment.**

** "SOKKA?" Toph yelled still on her arms.**

** "Yes, Toph?"**

** "Wait, you sound like you are in the bathroom."**

** "I am. I kicked down the door, when I heard you scream."**

** "So what are you seeing?"**

** "Well, I saw your butt in the air, but now my eyes are covered."**

** Toph blushed from embarrassment, she knew she was only in her panties, and she tried to get up, but her hand was stuck.**

** "Sokka, my hand is stuck, can you help me?" Toph said in a whisper. She hated asking for help.**

** "Yes, I can." **

** Sokka stepped forward, and uncovered his eyes. He had stepped past Toph's butt, and he bent down to see what her hand was stuck on. Her hand had caught the shower curtain, and made it fall down. Her scream must have covered the crashing of the curtain and of the door. He untangled her hand, and when he made contact with her, Toph saw that Sokka hadn't changed out of his towel, and that in his kneeling position, she felt something hang. She blushed at the image when she figured out what it was, and Sokka rose her to her feet.**

** "There, good as new." Sokka said to Toph.**

** "Sokka, where is the toilet?" Toph was embarrassed as she had to ask that question.**

** "Here."**

** Sokka sat Toph down on the toilet, which was still covered. She waited till she heard him leave, and attempt to close the broken door. **

** "Can you see me?" Toph asked.**

** "No, Toph I can't."  
"I trust you. Stay there when I come out."**

** "Okay."**

** Toph did her business, and washed her hands. Once her hands were clean, she opened the door, and tripped on the bathroom rug. Sokka caught her, with her small face landing on his abdomen. Toph whispered her thanks, into his eight pack, and he picked her up to her feet. He took her hand, and lead her to his room. So he could change into some clean clothes. **

** "Now you can wait outside my door, as I change." Sokka said, as he stopped in front of his door.**

** "Fine, it's not like I'm going to see anything, Snoozles." he was unaware of the full extent she had already saw of him just today.**

** "I know that, but I would feel more comfortable with you outside." **

** "Okay, Sokka. I'll wait right here." and she stomped her foot to seal the deal.**

** Sokka opened his door, and he kept it open, as Toph said, she couldn't see anything. This way Sokka could keep an eye on Toph. He grew embarrassed as he noticed that he kept looking at her when his towel was off his body. He put on some underwear and some clean clothes. **

** "Sokka?"**

** "Toph?" Sokka mimicked Toph's voice.**

** "I need to put on some clothes too, you know."**

** "Okay. Well I'm done changing so let me take you to your bed..." Sokka paused at what he was saying, finally caught up with what he was hearing.**

** "Don't end that sentence there bub." Toph threatened.**

** "room." Sokka finished.**

** "Good boy, now take my hand." Toph outstretched her hand, but it was no where near Sokka's position. **

** Sokka turned Toph around so that her hand, hit has body, **

** "I'm over here Toph." Sokka teased, adding some layers to his voice. **

** "Oh, are you now?" Toph said now trailing idle fingers across his clothed chest.**

** "Yeah." Sokka said as he put both of his hands on her shoulders. **

** "Well, I wouldn't want to lose you now?"**

** "Maybe we shouldn't have this conversation with you in your panties." **

** Toph blushed as Sokka said panties, and she allowed him to lead her to her bedroom. Her clothes were scattered all over the place, and her bed was a mess.**

** "Tell, you what. If you find my skirt, I'll let you put it on for me." Toph said.**

** "And if I don't?" **

** "You'll see." Toph teased adding some sultry to her voice.**

** "Found them." **

** "That was fast! How did you do that?" **

** "I saw them, with my eyes." Sokka said.**

** "Oh, that better not be an insult mister mister." Toph said and she jacked him the arm. **

** Sokka ignored the tickling sensation that ran through his arm, and he bent down to pick up the skirt. Toph was rubbing her fist, in pain. She never knew that someone's arms could get that rock solid. Sokka turned around, and saw Toph rubbing her fist, and figured out that she punched him the arm.**

** "Okay, I have them, now what?"**

** "Put me on the edge of the bed." Toph ordered.**

** Sokka scooped her up into his arms, and she giggled in surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck to support herself. He sat her down on her bed, and he stood on the floor, he wasn't going to tempt fate and sit on her bed. **

** "Okay? Now what?" Sokka asked.**

** "Put in to my body."**

** As Toph said this, she brought her legs together, and fully extended them into the air. To counter balance her legs, she had to put the rest of her body lying down on the bed. Sokka could only stare at her legs. He figured that all girls were flexible, but Toph must have been practicing, as she did the feat effortless. Sokka looked up and down her legs, and stopped at her butt. He saw now that her panties barely covered, what was underneath, and with Toph's legs together, the panties stuck to the skin like tight leather. The picture she produced wasn't helped Sokka keep his cool. **

** "Anytime now Sokka." Toph said.**

** "Oh, right. Sorry."**

** Sokka took her shirt and put it over her legs, and when her got down to her knees, she gave him a gesture to finish the job. As he got closer to her waist, she lifted up her hips, to allow the skirt to slid under her body. Now fully clothed, Toph got up, and hugged the man, for an unknown reason. **

** "Thanks Sokka. Now make me breakfast, I'm starving."**

** "Right." **

** Sokka lead her to the kitchen and he made her some eggs and tea. The same meal they had yesterday. They ate in silence, with Sokka thinking about the two scrumptious positions he had seen Toph in this morning. He took Toph's plate, and began to wash them.**

** "Sokka, we need to go to town, so I can get my message from Zuko today."**

** "I know. I just finished the dishes, let's go."**

** Sokka again took Toph's hand and lead her to the beach, and when she made contact with her element, she visibly relaxed. It was a windy day, which reminded Sokka about the Air Nomads, and he wondered if they would have mailed him a letter by now. Still hand in hand, Toph and Sokka walked to the mail office, and not surprisingly Toph had received a letter. Instead of handing it to the post master, she handed it to Sokka, who read it to her.**

** Dear Toph,**

** I need you to come to the Fire Nation Palace, immediately. I need you here. Also I know about Sokka. Bring him along as well.**

** -Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai**

** "That's weird." Toph said.**

** "What is? Him knowing about me?" **

** "No, the 'Fire Lady Mai' part. He never included her in his signature."**

** "Really? Because I'm still confused about the whole 'I know about Sokka' part." Sokka said imitating Zuko's voice.**

** "Easy, he's been spying on me."**

** "And you let him?" **

** "Hey, he's running his Nation how he wants to."**

** "Okay, but how are we going to get to the Fire Nation Palace?" Sokka asked.**

** "Read the back of it." the post master said.**

** "I've sent you my valet. His name is Doc. Treat him well." Sokka read a loud.**

** "Doc. That's a stupid name." Toph commented.**

** Toph and Sokka walked outside, to be greeted by, Doc. He is an old man, who drives an komodo-rhino cart.**

** "Well, this looks to be promising." Sokka whispered to Toph. **

** "It should be." Toph whispered back. **

** "Hiya! I'm Doc!" Doc said.**

** Sokka remembered Doc from the village where Katara helped by dressing up as the Painted Lady. He hasn't changed one bit. **

** "Hey! Doc!" Sokka said back as he remembered the man's face, Sokka never forgot a face.**

** "You two ready to go?" **

** "I am. Toph?" Sokka asked.**

** "Yes. Let's go."**

** Sokka boarded the cart, and helped Toph on board. With a quick snap of the reigns the cart lurched forward and picked up speed. The cart ride was mostly in silence, and the couple had to get off in the late afternoon, so the cart could board on a ferry to the main island. The couple was dropped off at the Palace late at night. Zuko was waiting for them as they arrived. **

** "Good, I'm glad you two are here." Zuko said in a rush.**

** "What's going on?" Toph asked, taking control of the situation.**

** "I'll tell you after dinner. Mai had insisted." Zuko said with a defeated tone.**

** Toph's and Sokka's eyes lit up, they hadn't had anything to eat all day. Their stomachs roared in pleasure at the sound of dinner. Mai had prepared a giant feast for the two guests. She knew that they could eat their body weight in meat, and drink a good fill. They was no drinking limit in the Fire Nation, but it was common knowledge not to serve anyone alcohol who was under the age of six-teen. So Sokka was poured a glass of wine, while Toph was stuck with water. Sokka asked for two glasses of wine, and he was quickly given two. He handed the second glass to Toph, and Mai and Zuko smiled at the small gesture. The drinking water in the Fire Nation was pitiful. It was full of bacteria, grime, and trash, and not to mention the taste. The alcohol in the wine, killed off any germs and the fruit that was used to make it added it's own flavor to the glass. Toph made sure not to drink so much, as she was still fifteen. Toph couldn't hold her own against the much older Sokka, Zuko, and Mai. The dinner was full of meats and salads. Sokka and Toph helped themselves till they were full, and they were about to pass out from a food coma. Mai showed Sokka to his room, and Zuko showed Toph to her room. Mai and Sokka got along quite well, and talked about each other. Sokka and Mai had always seen each other as more as friends from the very start. They saw each other as fellow warriors, and non-benders, living in a bending world. Zuko and Toph mainly talked about how the Peace Enforcing was going, and Zuko raised up the idea that Toph and Sokka should become a couple. He didn't know that Sokka and Toph already saw each other as boyfriend and girlfriend.**

** Toph and Sokka's rooms were next to each other, one across the hallway from the other. They slept comfortably, and dreamed of each other. Sokka awoke from the night, having night sweats. He walked out of his room, only with his pants on. He walked to the end of the hallway, which opened up to a small balcony that was under the stars. Sokka was dreaming that Toph was dying, and that he couldn't do anything to help her. He felt helpless and unwanted. Toph felt Sokka get up. As her bed was low to the floor, she had a hand on the floor, hanging over the side of the bed. She followed suit, except this time she had changed into her night gown to sleep in. It was a pure white fabric, it had light green ribbons flowing through it, and was semi see through. It draped over her feet and dragged against the marble floor. **

** "Sokka? You all right?" Toph asked wrapping her arms around his front.**

** "I had a nightmare. You were dying, and I couldn't save you."**

** "Well, I'm not dying Sokka."**

** "I know, but it means more than that. I couldn't save you, like how I couldn't save Yue, or my mother."**

** "Sokka..."**

** "I won't lose you Toph."**

** "I won't lose you Sokka."**

** They stood there, Toph's head in Sokka's back, her arms around his waist. The wind picked up and blew Toph's hair to tickle Sokka's back.**

** "Tell me about the stars." Toph said.**

** "When you hair touched my back, some stronger than others. It's like that. Except there are more of them. It just takes my breath away, whenever I look at them."**

** Toph felt Sokka's chest tighten, and she figured that he was looking at the stars, and they stole his breath away. She took her hair, and grabbed a lock of it. That lock she brushed over her hand, and felt each and every strand touch her hand, and she lost her breath. To her that was the closest thing to the stars she had, and she was never going to let it go. Sokka turned around, and kissed Toph on the head, and said that he was going to go back to bed. Toph let him go, and felt him go into his room, take off his pants, and slip into his bed. She stood out there, with the wind blowing at her hair nestling her back. She smiled, and returned to her room, and slept.**

** The next morning Sokka and Toph woke up at the same time, and went down for breakfast. Breakfast was meat, a fruit bowl, milk, tea, and eggs. They ate with some of the servants as it was late in the morning. They received word from a servant that Zuko wishes to see them in the Palace Room. They walked into the room, that was held up by many thick columns, and saw Zuko sitting on his throne, behind a wall of red fire. The wall died away, and Zuko spoke as Toph and Sokka knelt down before the Fire Lord.**

** "I suppose now would be the best time to tell you why you are here."**

** Toph and Sokka nodded.**

** "Someone is trying to kill me."**

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah TOKKA! Some Toph and Zuko and Sokka and Mai action there HAHA. It's minor, but yes it was intended be like that. Again D0omkitty better like this or else! Again I love writing for this story, more now than TEOT O.O. I'm a traitor. Oh and big cliff hanger there. **

**EDIT: I proofread this chapter and fixed some mistakes. I'm sure I found most of them. Tell me if you see any more. THANKS! I loved writing the opening scene.**

**PLEASE R&R FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER WmitchW**


	4. the Jury

**The Best Romances**

**Deserve Second Chances**

**Chapter 3**

"**The Jury"**

**Dedicated to D0omkitty.**

* * *

**"WHAT!" Toph and Sokka exclaimed in fright.**

** "Well. Not really. No one is trying to kill me, but really Mai. She's been suicidal for quite some time due to the threats. As of late, she has become more and more... adventurous... in her attempts." Zuko exclaimed.**

** "So is there anyone trying to kill Mai?" Sokka asked.**

** "I don't know. That is what scares me. I fear for her life more and more everyday."**

** A deathly shrill echoed throughout the palace, and it shook the life out of the building. Zuko grew a stark white, and he whispered his wife's name. He jumped off his throne, and vaulted over the fire wall, rolling for a landing. He rolled onto his feet and he sprinted towards the source of the scream, stripping his heavy garb to lighten his weight. Sokka and Toph stared at the acrobatic Fire Lord, and came back to the real world in time to catch up with Zuko. Zuko was only in his pants, his clothes scattered throughout the hallways, he pinned a maid to the wall with his arms.**

** "Where's Mai?"**

** "In her room." the maid shaking in her boots.**

** Zuko dropped the maid, letting her fall the two feet back to solid ground, and he turned the corner, to see the worst scene in his life. Mai, on the floor, blood pooling by her limp body. Zuko slid to her side, and picked her into his arms. Tears were falling down his scared face. Toph and Sokka skidded to a stop in front of the door frame. Sokka got down on a knee, and whispered into Toph's ear.**

** "Her heartbeat?" **

** "It's...it's...not th...the...there..."**

** "Zuko..." Sokka called out to his friend.**

** "I know she's dead. I can feel for a pulse to, Sokka."**

** "I'm so sorry." Toph cried, letting the tears freely fall down her porcelain face.**

** Sokka took in the scene. He saw that Mai's wrists were cut open, very deep. A knife littered with blood was by her side, swimming in a pool of red blood. Her skin was cold to Zuko's touch, completely devoid of her natural warmth. Zuko's tears splashed against her clothing, forming wet spots on her limp figure.**

** "Mai...why?" Zuko asked to his dead wife.**

** "Zuko, I found a note addressed to you." Sokka said as he held up the note in question.**

** "Give it to me." Zuko sniffed.**

** "Here." **

** "Thanks."**

** Zuko read the note, he could tell from the first line it was written by Mai.**

** _Dear Zuko,_**

_** Hi, Honey... A lot of things must be going through your head. **_

_** Ever since I married you, I was so happy!**_

_** Last month I received a death threat. I never told anyone.**_

_** Please forgive me, Zuko.**_

_** My decision, was my own burden.**_

_** Even you couldn't stop me.**_

_** For as long as I could remember I've always loved you Zuko.**_

_** And as we grew older, that loved blossomed into marriage.**_

_** Kids seemed far off, well at least for you.**_

_** Ever since day 1 I wanted to bare our children.**_

_** Not everyone is as lucky as me.**_

_** Open my jewel box. **_

_** Take out my wedding ring, and wear it**_

_** Everyday.**_

_** My hand is shaking, from the anticipation of what I am going to do.**_

_** Usually I am never this nervous, and you know that Zuko.**_

_** Racing thoughts are going through my head.**_

_** Daggers, knives, and death join the race.**_

_** Every one of them screaming for me to end this.**_

_** Ready the heavens, here I come.**_

_** -Mai**_

**Zuko finished reading the note, and he read it again, still confused as to why she ended her life. He handed the note to Sokka, who read it, and then read it to Toph. Zuko shuttered at hearing the note being read a loud. Everyone was quiet. Sokka set the note on the vanity, where he found it. He took Toph and they walked out of the room, to leave Zuko alone. Zuko's and Sokka's minds were still lingering on the note. For Sokka, something was off with the structure of the note. Zuko was going through her jewel box, and couldn't find her wedding ring. He searched her left hand, and saw that it wasn't there. He tore the room apart searching for the ring, and he re-read the note. It clearly said the jewel box, Zuko thought to himself. Zuko checked the box again, with no luck. The ring was a family heirloom, as it was given to each Fire Lady. After the war, Zuko had found it when he was cleaning out his mother's old room. Zuko took the ring, and proposed to Mai that same day. Mai knew of the tradition, of that if a Fire Lady would die before her husband, he would wear her wedding ring until the day of his death. Zuko was a sucker for traditions, but most importantly he knew the ring was very, very expensive, and irreplaceable. As Zuko read the note for the fifth time, he noticed something strange with the first letters of each line. He grabbed a writing brush, and put every first letter from each line in the paper. He stared at the paper and almost fainted. He dropped the paper, and he raced off to find Sokka. **

** Sokka was looking out the balcony, the same one from last night, and he heard footsteps approaching him. Sokka turned face, and saw the Fire Lord dashing at him, his eyes fixed with anger. **

** "Zuko?" Sokka asked to the Fire Lord who was quickly gaining ground.**

** "Sokka, I have to show you something." Zuko beckoned Sokka to follow.**

** Sokka joined Zuko, and they ran back to the bed room where Mai still laid. Sokka saw that the room was up turned, and was about to ask Zuko what he was looking for, when Zuko said,**

** "Sokka, take a look at the suicide note."**

** "All right." Sokka said with skepticism.**

** Sokka read the note again, and was still as sick to his stomach from the first time he read it.**

** "Did you see the message?" Zuko said, shaking Sokka by the shoulders.**

** "What message?"**

** "Here. Take the first letters of each new line." Zuko said.**

** Sokka mentally did this, and like Zuko he had to bring pen and paper into the equation, as he couldn't believe what he was reading. After rewriting the the letters out three more times, Sokka proclaimed,**

** "MAI WAS MURDERED!"**

** "But by who?" Zuko pondered out loud.**

** "Who would gain from killing Mai?" Sokka said.**

** "And from stealing her wedding ring." **

** "What?"**

** "Her wedding ring is gone, that is what lead me to figure out the hidden message. It's a family heirloom, and it's extremely expensive."**

** "Well, then who would gain from killing Mai and stealing a ring?"**

** "I think I know who, but I hate to think or even say who." Zuko said.**

** "Who! Spit it out man!" Sokka yelled.**

** "Will you two keep it down! I'm trying to take a nap!" Toph shouted from the door way. **

** "Sorry Toph, but Mai..." Sokka started.**

** "Was murdered, trust me everyone knows." Toph finished.**

** "Let's try and find that death threat note, Mai talked about in her note." Sokka said.**

** "Well, it's not in here." Zuko pointed throughout the room. **

** "Hand me the jewel box." Sokka said.**

** Zuko handed him the box, and Sokka removed a false top after playing with it for a moment, and it revealed a hidden area in the jewel box. Sokka pulled out a parchment, and Zuko swiped it out of Sokka's hand. Zuko read it to himself first, and then out loud.**

** "Dear Mai, That ring belongs to me, the one Zuko gave to you. It's mine, and I want it. I will do anything to get that ring. If it means to kill you, then so be it. Watch out Mai, not even all of your knives will stop me from getting that ring. Love, A Friend."**

** "Creepy." Toph said.**

** "Well, at first it sounded like, Ursa." Sokka said.**

** "It's not my mother, you dumb ass." Zuko rolled his eyes.**

** "Thanks Captain Obvious!" Sokka shouted.**

** "Welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm!" Zuko shouted back.**

** "Will you two ladies stop shouting." Toph said.**

** "It's signed by 'A Friend'." Sokka said.**

** "Mai didn't have a lot of friends." Zuko pointed out.**

** "Other than Ty Lee, her only other friend was..." Sokka said.**

** "Azula." all three of them finished.**

** Zuko ordered for guards, and Toph went to huddle against Sokka. Azula was a nightmare come to life. She was ordered to be in isolation at the Boiling Rock Prison. Azula was declared mentally unstable, and was stripped from her title, 'Princess'. Zuko ordered the guards to ask for a report on Azula from Boiling Rock. Sokka was comforting Toph, both of them remembering the horrors Azula did to them during the war. Her relentless pursuit of the Avatar, and her thirst for power and glory, which was only matched her beauty and deceitfulness. Sokka hoped to be finally rid of Azula at the war's end, but when did things ever go the way Sokka wanted, almost never. Toph could feel Sokka's heartbeat race, and she noticed Zuko's heartbeat was slightly elevated. The Palace was put under lock down, if Azula was still in the building, they would find her. Sokka tried to reason with Zuko that Azula would have been long gone by now. Toph left the 'boys' argue, while she went to the balcony where Sokka told her about the stars. It was one of the happiest memories in her life, other than Sokka kissing her, and she wasn't going to put it to waste. She grabbed a lock of her hair, and placed it over her hand making her 'stars'. She smiled at the 'stars', and she was completely lost in her own world. She stood there, content, and she didn't notice Zuko approaching her, until it was to late for her to escape. **

** "Toph..." Zuko started.**

** "Yes?" Toph said with a forced patience.**

** "Did you ever feel anything wrong with Mai yesterday?"**

** "Nope, nothing."**

** "..."**

** "Fine, I'll bite. Why?"**

** "I just thought that, what if Mai knew this was coming, like she knew what day."**

** "I wouldn't know, if she did or didn't."**

** "Right, sorry for bothering you."**

** Toph turned around and hugged Zuko. Her head barely touched his chin. He stumbled at her action, but he hugged her back. They stood there, Toph hugging Zuko, and Zuko letting his emotions free. He proclaimed how happy he was with Mai, and that he was so empty without her. Toph stood there like a rock, unmovable and resilient against the flow of tears. Zuko wasn't one for crying, let alone showing any emotions, but he was making an exception with Mai. Sokka turned onto the hallway that looked down to the balcony, and he froze in his place when he saw Toph and Zuko hugging. He then saw Zuko pull back and hold Toph by her shoulders. He could make out that Zuko thanked her, and he walked off. Toph was blushing, she felt all of Zuko's muscles, and she has never been around such attractive men in her life. She turned her face to feel Sokka walking towards her. She hid her blush, and brushed her skirt straight. **

** "It's lunch time. May I asked your hand in a date?" Sokka said.**

** "Ehh." but Toph outstretched her hand to where she thought Sokka was. **

** "Follow me."**

** "Wait, the Palace is under a lock down. How are we going to get out?" Toph asked.**

** "Do you really underestimate me that much?" **

** "I guess not." **

** Sokka lead her to his room, where he had tossed a rope out of his window. The rope was anchored by his bed, and he leaned out the window to make sure the rope reached all the way to the ground. Sokka took Toph and placed her on his back, saying that she will need to hang on for her life. She didn't need to have another reason to make stronger contact with her boyfriend. Sokka grabbed onto the rope, and scaled down the Palace side from the second story. He touched ground, and with Toph still on his back, he scaled the Palace's outer walls, and walked into town. They ate meat for lunch, and Toph asked how they were going to get back into the Palace.**

** "Well, like normal people, the front gate." Sokka said.**

** "Sokka, won't they question us on how we got out?" **

** "If they want to do their jobs right, yes."**

** "Seriously Sokka."**

** "Tell them the truth, that we snuck outside, and slinked past them."  
"Will that work?"**

** "If it doesn't I'll say that Zuko said it was cool."**

** "Whatever, Sokka."**

** They walked to the front gate, and they were immediately stopped.**

** "The Palace is under..."**

** "Is under a lock down. Yes we know." Sokka said.**

** "Wait, you're that guy with Zuko this morning." a guard observed.**

** "Wow! You guys are really good at your jobs!" Sokka teased.**

** "Hey man, buzz off, we don't need you mocking us." the same guard said.**

** "Look, I need to back into the Palace."**

** "Well, I don't feel like letting you in." a bigger guard who was manning the gate winch said.**

** "Look, Hercules, I don't think you know who I am." Sokka threatened.**

** "You are the man from this morning." the guard said.**

** "True, but who am I really?" Sokka asked.**

** "I don't know, and don't care."**

** Sokka unsheathed his new sword from it's scabbard on his back. It had been a at least two days since the Rhino Riders asked for trouble, and Sokka was ablaze with excitement, as he was going to show off his new moves to Toph. It was three guards against Sokka. Two fire benders, and Hercules manned a massive mace, which was the size of Sokka's leg. Sokka charged the two fire benders, and hit them on the side the head on their temples with the broad side of his sword. Hercules took his chance and charged after Sokka, and Sokka nimbly dashed to the left, and swung his sword at the man's face, hitting him squarely on the nose, stunning him as he griped for his nose. Sokka opened the gate, and he rushed Toph through it, and he closed it from the other side. Sokka started laughing, and Toph was giving him an evil glare in his direction. **

** "What is wrong with you!" Toph shouted.**

** "What do you mean?" **

** "Ever since Mai's death, you have been acting so weird!" **

** "Weird how?"**

** "Fighting people, sneaking out, cracking jokes! Seriously, what is wrong with you!"**

** "It's how I cope with death. Mainly jokes, but I guess over the years, the other two joined the party."**

** "Well, You're scaring me." Toph pouted.**

** "I'm sorry Toph, I'll try to be more like my normal self." and Sokka brought her in for a hug.**

** Toph sighed into his chest. Her warm breath sticking to his shirt, and it made his shirt damp. The stood there on the dirt path, that lead to the Palace's stair case, and the path was flanked by trees and bushes. The birds were chirping, and everything seemed to be ignorant to the morning's crime. **

** "Sokka?" Toph said into his chest. **

** "Yes?"**

** "Promise me that what happened to Mai, won't happen to me."**

** "I promise Toph, I would never let anything bad happen to you."**

** "Is that selfish of me to even ask that?"**

** "No, you don't want to die. No one wants that. You want reassurance that I will be there to protect you, unlike Zuko, who wasn't there for Mai."**

** "I just don't want to die, Sokka. I want to be with you."**

** "I know Toph. It will all work out."**

** "Okay..."**

** They stood there on the dirt path, together in each other's arms. Sokka lead her up the stairs to the entrance of the Palace, and he swung open the large doors. For the occasional patrol, they walked alone back to their rooms. It wasn't long until, the bell rang which signifyied that dinner was served. Toph went down at first call, and when she was walking back, she felt Sokka starting to walk down to the mess hall. Toph thought he was mad, but Sokka had a reason for his madness. He wanted to figure out what the servants knew, about what happened to Mai. He sat down quietly in a corner, his plate full of meat. The benches were filled with servants, as they were only allowed to eat after Zuko ate. Sokka suspected Toph ate with Zuko, but Sokka was more interested on what the servants had to say. **

** "I heard she died."**

** "No, no, she ran away!"**

** Was what Sokka mostly heard, but he heard one man say,**

** "I heard the whore cheated on him, and he killed her."**

** "WHORE!" Sokka yelled at the man.**

** "Huh?" **

** "Mai, was no whore! She was the best thing that ever happened to Zuko, and now she is DEAD!"**

** "Yeah, I know, Zuko killed her." the ignorant man said.**

** "Lookie here, Samson, Zuko never touched her. She was murdered." **

** "Yes, by Zuko. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that, Shrimp."**

** The two men stood puffed chest to puffed chest. Sokka was a good foot shorter, but Samson was about three times Sokka's weight. Samson was heavily obese, but he looked to be mostly muscle, which wasn't good news for Sokka. Sokka figured that he would have to beat Samson with wit.**

** "How do you know Zuko killed her?" Sokka asked.**

** "I've heard stories."**

** "So you weren't there?"**

** "Where is 'where'?" **

** "At the scene of the crime, where Mai was killed."**

** "Nope, never."**

** "Oh, wow, who told you this story?" **

** "She did." Samson pointed a fat finger at a beautiful temptress. **

** Her flowing black hair reached past her shoulders, and her hips swayed with every step she took.**

** "Excuse me miss!" Sokka shouted to her.**

** "Mimi!" Samson said.**

** "Yes?" Mimi said with a dramatic hair flip.**

** "Have you been telling people that Zuko killed Mai?"**

** "Yes, I saw him."**

** "When was this?"**

** "Oh, late last night."**

** "Really, that's strange."**

** "What is?" Mimi asked.**

** "Oh, just that I was with Zuko all of last night." Sokka lied, he was going to put done this horrible rumor by any means necessary.**

** "You were!" Mimi asked,**

** "Yes I was."**

** "So you were the other guy I saw with Zuko, when he killed Mai!" **

** "What?"**

** "Sammy! Get him!" Mimi said out.**

** Samson or 'Sammy', grabbed for Sokka, but Sokka rolled forward out of reach. **

** "That is ENOUGH!" a loud voice boomed throughout the mess hall.**

** "Toph?" Sokka asked the voice.**

** "Yes, it is I, Toph The Almighty, who was trying to sleep before all of this yelling!"**

** "Sammy! Get the man!" Mimi cried out.**

** Samson charged Sokka, but a massive earth wall sprouted from the floor, and Samson ran into it knocking him out cold. Sokka dashed for Mimi, and caught her by the wrist. **

** "Where do you think you're going?"**

** "Oh, just around." Mimi said back.**

** "How about an interrogation room? I'm sure Zuko would love to hear your wonderful story about him and Mai." Sokka said, his voice dripping with venom.**

** "Oh, you think?" **

** "Yes. Guards!" Sokka shouted, to the lackadaisical guards, who didn't budge from the wall during the fight.**

** "Yes sir?" they asked.**

** "Take this woman to a jail cell, I'm sure you have them here in the Palace."**

** "Yes sir." and they walked off with Mimi in tow.**

** Toph approached Sokka, and grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him to his room. On the way there she gave him an ear full, but Sokka's mind was more worried about Mimi. He knew that she was hiding something, and that he had to get her to talk. Toph let him go outside his room, and she walked into her's to go to asleep. Sokka entered his room, and drifted asleep, leaving himself vulnerable to the dark.**

**To Be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Ahh, poor Mai. BUT AZULA! OH NOES! And what about Mimi? And what about the darkness? Find out next chapter. Sorry for the delay, my laptop broke, and I just got it back to day!**

**Thank you for all the faves and story alert's Im sure a lot of people's inbox's will light up with this update!**

**EDIT: As this appears to be the most popular chapter, I made sure I did a real good grammar check. Does anyone get the Hercules and Samson jokes? I mean come on! I give you comedic gold, and nothing in return? Oh well. Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE R&R FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER WmitchW **


	5. The Jester

**The Best Romances**

**Deserve Second Chances**

**Chapter 4**

"**The Jester"**

**Dedicated to D0omkitty, she's having a hard time right now. **

* * *

**It was late at night. The moon light shone through Sokka's bedroom windows, lighting the dark room with a white light. Unknown to Sokka, in the night a stranger had stalked into his room. The stranger hid in the corner, and waited for the man to fall asleep. As of dinner time, the stranger held a grudge against Sokka, for sending her into the interrogation room, where thanks to her training, she with stood the barrage of questions and was let free. After being let free, she went to Samson's room, and planned out a hurried act of death with him as an consort. Their boss sent the two of them to kill the Royal Family and their friends, but Samson thought it was really a one man job. So she dawned her work clothes, and set out to kill the man who almost had her ratted out. She stepped forward towards the bed, and set her foot down on the floor.**

** *SQUEAK***

** Sokka jolted up from the noise, as he was now trained to be a light sleeper. He kept his sword close to his bed stand, and before he could reach out and grab his sword, a figure stepped through a portal of moon light hitting the floor. He pushed his body further up the back rest, and he saw the figure leap at him, a knife shining from the moon light. The body was on top of Sokka in a heartbeat, with all of it's strength focused on plunging the knife is Sokka's chest. Sokka had pinned back the knife hand, and he flipped over the body, so now he was on top and in control of the action. The figure was pinned by Sokka's frame, and he heard it grunt and struggle to break free from being under his weight. Sokka held it's arms out wide, and he called out for Toph. In minutes, Toph was at his bed side, wearing nothing but underwear. Sokka told her to go get Zuko, and bring him here. Toph asked what was grunting under him, and he answered back with a repeat of what he asked her moments earlier, but this time with more intensity. She stumbled out of his room, and raced her shadow down to Zuko's room. Toph thought it was weird how that Mai and Zuko were married but weren't sleeping in the same room, well not that they could anymore. Toph woke up Zuko, and they sprinted back to Sokka. Sokka still had the his mystery figure pinned on his bed, and was easily keeping it under control. Zuko fire bended the candles lit, and the room was swathed in an orange glow. Sokka's eyes grew wide, as he saw Mimi under him. While Sokka regained his composure, Zuko told Toph that she should put on more clothes. Toph blushed, and turned around, with Zuko looking at Toph's thong from the backside. She came back with a night robe adorned over her figure, and Sokka along with Zuko pulled Mimi up onto a chair, and bound her hands and ankles. Toph could feel Mimi's heartbeat, and it was as calm as a clam. **

** "Why are you trying to kill me?" Sokka asked, his hands feeling over a long flesh wound from the knife on his chest.**

** "I would never try to kill you." **

** "Oh, please, spare me the theatrics, and tell me." Sokka said, doing a dramatic hand flip wafting the air.**

** "Fine so I tried to kill you so what!" Mimi shrieked.**

** "She's hiding something." Toph called out. **

** "Who sent you to kill me?"**

** "Oh, don't act like you were the only we were sent to kill."**

** "We?" Zuko said.**

** "Call your guards, and tell them to find a tall, big man named Samson. He's the other half of the 'we'." Sokka said to Zuko.**

** Zuko stepped out into the hallway and called for his guards, and Zuko told them to get a servant named Samson.**

** "Who sent you?" Sokka said.**

** "I'm not telling you."**

** "Then what will you tell me?"**

** "I killed Mai." **

** "WHAT!" Zuko shouted from the hallway. He went on, "YOU KILLED MY MAI!"**

** Zuko charged at the girl, and Sokka had to hold him back. Mimi was laughing at Zuko, taunting him. **

** "Oh, come on big boy, I can take you." **

** "Zuko stop, just stop. She knows who hired her." Sokka said.**

** "No duh Sokka. How could she not know who hired her?"**

** "Toph, you really aren't helping."**

** "You know little girl, you aren't so bad. If I wasn't going to kill you, I bet we could have been friends." Mimi told Toph.**

** "Shut up Prissy Pants. No one wants hear you."**

** "Tell us who hired you." Sokka said, still holding back an enraged Zuko.**

** "Omm. No." **

** "Fire Lord, we have Samson, you asked for him."**

** Zuko snapped out of his enraged state, and conscious, rational thought returned to his mind.**

** "Leave him out there in the hall. Sokka, I bet we could get the other guy to talk." Zuko said to the guard and then the latter to Sokka.**

** "Right."**

** Sokka and Zuko went out into the hallway, and they saw Samson. Sokka had talked to the man before, and he knew how to push his buttons.**

** "Samson! How are ya?" Sokka said, holding his arms out for a hug.**

** "Tired, but fine." Samson was physically shaking where he stood.**

** "What's wrong Sammy?" Sokka asked.**

** "You should be dead by now. Mimi said she would take care of you."**

** "Oh well, I guess she didn't get to me yet." Sokka defended.**

** "Mimi doesn't fail, what did you do to her?" Samson said taking up a fighting stance.**

** "Oh, we wouldn't want to fight, tell us who hired you and we will let Mimi go."**

** "You promise?"**

** "Promise." Sokka crossed his heart.**

** "A gal named Harley. That's all I know."**

** "He's telling the truth you two." Toph called out from Sokka's room. **

** "Harley, huh. Where did she hire you?" Sokka asked.**

** "She sent us a messenger hawk, with a bank note, good for two hundred gold pieces. Along with the note she gave us a message telling us to kill the Royal Family."**

** "Also true!" Toph still yelling from the room.**

** "Well, Samson you lived up to your end of the deal, now for mine. Come on." Sokka said and he beckoned Samson to follow him into his room.**

** Toph turned around to face Sokka, and Mimi took the opportunity to grab Toph from the behind. Mimi still had her knife, and she cut through the bonds, while she was left alone with Toph. Mimi put her knife to Toph's neck, and whispered into her ear that if she even moves, she will die. Sokka froze where he was, the sight of Toph with a knife to her neck was one of the worst things could have ever seen.**

** "Woah, hey now. Let's not doing anything stupid now." Sokka said, putting his hands in the air. **

** "Give me one reason not to kill your girlfriend." Mimi threatened, digging the knife deeper into Toph's throat.**

** Sokka thought, and he realized that Mimi had all the cards against him, and Sokka had none of his own. He knew he had to save Toph, but he didn't know how. Soon enough he had a plan, and for the sake of Toph's life it had to work.**

** "Look, you don't want to kill Toph."**

** "Why not, it's my job. I like doing my job."**

** "I'm sure you do, but we aren't part of the Royal Family. Samson told me you would only get paid if you only kill the Royal Family."**

** "Is this true Samson? Did you tell him that?" Mimi asked the brute behind Sokka.**

** "Yes ma'am. I did." **

** "Well, you're an idiot." Mimi said.**

** "Me! You're the one who wanted to do this by yourself!" Samson argued.**

** "What! You said you were too scared to do it!" Mimi fought back.**

** "You're crazy!"**

** "No! You're crazy!"**

** Mimi was distracted with fighting with Samson, and Toph toke the opportunity to reach up pull the knife away from her throat and sink below the floor. The action surprised Mimi causing her to yelp in astonishment. Sokka's plan had worked, that it was to pit Samson and Mimi against each other. Mimi screamed in frustration and charged at Sokka. From the door way Zuko launched a fire ball at the girl. The flames and the force of the blow, sailed Mimi across the room, setting her unconscious form on fire. Samson watched in horror as he saw Mimi being burned. Zuko repressed the flames at the last possible moment before Mimi would die. **

** "You two killed my wife." Zuko's voice was eerily calm.**

** "I didn't kill her." Samson protested.**

** "ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Zuko yelled in pain at the man.**

** "Zuko..."**

** "Neither from you too, Sokka."**

** "Okay, sorry."**

** Sokka went to Toph, who had crumbled to the floor, landing on her knees, and he tried to comfort her. **

** "You will answer my questions, unless you want to end up like her." and Zuko pointed to a charred Mimi.**

** "Okay." Samson answered whimpering.**

** "Give us a location of where we can find who hired you." Zuko threatened by forming a fire ball in his hand.**

** "I don't know that, but Mimi does."**

** "She isn't going to help you. Now tell me." **

** "We did meet this guy in the forest outside of Capital City, who said that he might have a line of work for us." **

** "Sokka get me a map."**

** "Right...here."**

** "Where exactly in the forest?"**

** "I'd say what about here." and Samson drew a small circle on the map with his finger. It was deep into the forest, and hunters would be abundant.**

** "Can I go now?" Samson asked, still shaking.**

** "Go." Zuko ordered, and Samson sprinted out of the Palace, never to be seen again.**

** The room was tense. Mimi's corpse in the corner, Toph on the floor with Sokka, Zuko standing there looking at a map, and two guards outside the door, barring entrance to the room. The sun was starting to rise, giving way for the start of day and the end of night. The course of action took over the time of an hour. In that time, it had resulted in a dead body, a location, and a major conspiracy of an assassination plot against the Royal Family. Sokka took Toph to get breakfast, which wouldn't be served for another six hours, but Sokka was hungry. Zuko called a war meeting, and met with his generals. In the meeting Zuko explained the current situation regarding his life. All the generals were eager to defend their Nation and serve their Fire Lord. After Zuko explained the situation, he went on to tell the generals about what happened that night, with Sokka, Mimi, and Samson. The generals were rapt in the story, and after Zuko showed them the location on the map, they were all against him leaving his throne. Zuko's plan was to leave with Toph and Sokka, and kill whoever was the head of the conspiracy, for trying to kill him and for killing Mai. Zuko was convinced by the generals to at least wait after Mai's funeral before he ventured out. Zuko was against a detachment of guards following him, Sokka, and Toph, as a larger group would attract more attention opposed to a smaller group. After six hours of debating on a plan of action that everyone could agree upon, Zuko emerged from the war room and got some breakfast. **

** Sokka and Toph went out of the Palace, and since this morning they haven't let each other sight, and for Toph's case, she hasn't let Sokka out of her 'sight'. Sokka went to check if he had gotten any mail from the Air Nomads. To his luck, he had a received a package. It was a glider. Sokka didn't know why they would send him a glider, as he couldn't bend air, but Sokka was touched by the gift. At the least he could use it as a staff, or a fancy walking stick. Toph was still distraught from the night, and she would often zone out, thinking about that night and how she almost died. **

** "Thank you." Toph said, after a period of zoning out.**

** "Ommm, you're welcome?" Sokka answered.**

** "I would be dead if it weren't for you." **

** "Toph, stop thinking about that, it can't be healthy."**

** "Sokka, you saved my life. I have to make it up to you. Let me buy dinner."**

** "Toph, we eat at the Palace, we don't have to pay."**

** "Then let me make it up to you in someway!" Toph shouted in frustration. **

** "Toph, you already made it up with me, just by being with me. You don't have to do anything special for me."**

** "That's the point, Meat Head, I want to do something special for you."**

** "You're a big girl, I'm sure you can figure something out."**

** "Right, I'm sure I can too."**

** The couple returned to the Palace, hand in hand, for lunch. After lunch, Toph went back to the balcony, and held out her hair into her hand, making her 'stars'. Sokka was walking with his new glider, swinging it around like a staff. Toph heard Sokka before she 'saw' him. When she finally felt him, she earth bended little rock 'dummies' from the tiled floor. Sokka swung his staff at the models and they all crumbled to the ground, only to pop up again further along the hallway. Sokka was getting a workout done, and when he finally reached the balcony, he brought in Toph for a hug. She pulled away, refusing to hug him as he was smelly. He skulked off and went to his room to gather supplies to take a bath in the river that snaked along the Palace. He walked through the hallways shirtless, and only covered with a towel. In one hand he held a small basket filled with soaps, cologne, and a razor. Little did Sokka know, but Toph was also planning on taking a bath. She followed Sokka, but she kept at a distance, so she could surprise him. Sokka reached the river, and was surprised to see other people bathing in it as well. He followed the river until it banked, and he found a spot covered by the brush and shaded by trees. Even the top of the river was covered by the brush, and the sunlight twinkled through the leaves. He removed his towel, and stepped into the river. It was lukewarm, and he dropped his head under the water. He resurfaced to Toph standing on the embankment. **

** "Toph? Omm, what are you doing?"**

** "Two things."**

** "Mind sharing?"**

** "One, I'm taking a bath."**

** "Two?"**

** "Two, I'm making it up to you." **

** Sokka tilted his head in confusion, but his eyes followed every move Toph made. She put down her bath basket, and dropped her towel. Sokka's eyes grew to accurately absorb all what he was seeing, Toph naked. She turned around, and bent down and picked up a bar of soap, and Sokka almost fainted from the blood rushing from his head and to his extremities. Toph straightened her back, turned around, and strutted her stuff to the edge of the river. **

** "Sokka." Toph said in a sing-song voice.**

** "Ye...yeah?" Sokka stumbled out.**

** "Would you be a dear, and help me into the river, I can't see in the water."**

** Sokka gulped, and waded towards Toph. He put his hand in hers, and lead her into the river. The water was deep in the middle as it hit Sokka's chin, and he was six foot four last time he was measured. Toph kept hold of Sokka's hand, and waded her body to latch onto his. Skin touched skin and things got introduced for the first time from her movement. She wrapped her legs tightly across his hips, and her arms followed suit. Toph laid her head on Sokka's shoulder, and kept it there. The current of the water was light, but enough to help push Toph further into Sokka's body, when he faced up river. The water's buoyancy helped Sokka wash him and her. Toph didn't do anything except shift her hips or torso once in a while. Toph reminded Sokka to use the right soaps, and Sokka did make sure. He rubbed her back with her soap, as it was the part of anything he could clean. He mostly kept up towards her shoulder blades, but Toph soon corrected the man.**

** "Sokka, you aren't getting my butt."**

** "Oh, I didn't realize. Oops. Well, when I saw it, it did look pretty clean."**

** "Oh, so you were looking?" Toph teased.**

** "...Yes..." **

** "That was the point." she whispered into his ear.**

** Toph unwrapped her arms, and put her hands on Sokka's forearms. She pushed the appendages further down her back, and she stopped when she got to her gluteus maximus. He just kept his hands there, motionless.**

** "SOKKA!"**

** "AHH WHAT!"**

** "What are you waiting for? A letter, clean!" Toph ordered.**

** "I DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE DOING THIS! There I said it." **

** "Ouch, Sokka I'm right here, no need for yelling. And so what, I'm fine with it."**

** "I don't know Toph I've never touched you like this."**

** "Just shut up and rub the soap."**

** Sokka slightly rubbed the bar of soap up and down. Focusing on the cheek his hand was on.**

** "There you go. Now, the other."**

** Sokka again gulped, and his heart was about to explode. He carefully slid the bar of soap, making sure not to drop it through the crack, as he didn't want to be the guy who dropped the soap. Sokka again barely moved his hand to 'clean' the next cheek. Toph asked Sokka to hand her his bar of soap, so she could clean him. He gave her his soap, and she rubbed his backside, relaxing the tense muscles. Toph was literally giving him a full back massage, her pressure on his back pushing him more into her. Sokka's brain was melting down. The good vibrations from Toph's amazing back rub, and the raunchy contact with her body, made Sokka completely shut down. He gave up, as Toph was 'washing' his back, Sokka moved his hands more vigorously on her hump. **

** "There's my Sokka." Toph commented as he finally joined the party.**

** Toph leaned back and sat on his hands, and she started to clean Sokka's chest. To Sokka's surprise she kept up on his chest, but it was a folly and she worked her way down. She never really touched 'it', just accidental bumps and nudges. Sokka and Toph both agreed not to go all the way, not until they got married, and Toph and Sokka kept the washing to a borderline of 'R' rated and 'XXX'. Sokka adjusted Toph's seat down to one arm, and he washed her flat abdomen. She started below a laugh, as she was ticklish, and begged Sokka to stop tickling her. He stopped after a minute, and she brought her forehead to rest on his. She put her hand on his chest, and he kissed her. Toph brought her body back into Sokka's as they continued to kiss. Toph leaned out of the kiss, to leave a puckered Sokka hanging.**

** "We should get back to the Palace, before Zuko thinks we did something that we didn't do."**

** "Right."**

** Sokka lead Toph out of the river. The moment she touched ground, she took her hand out of his, and dried off. They wrapped their towels around them, and they walked out of the brush together. They went back to their rooms, both blushing from the looks they were receiving. They got clothed, and went to dinner.**

** "So, I heard you two 'bathed' together." Zuko said using air quotes on bathed.**

** "We didn't have sex, Zuko." Sokka defended.**

** "Sure. Whatever." **

** "Really Zuko we didn't. We just bathed together. Nothing wrong with that." Toph said.**

** "Yeah, Mai and I would 'bathe' all the time." Zuko said sarcastically.**

** "Seriously Zuko, drop it. It isn't funny or mature." Sokka reprimanded.**

** "Who do you think you are? Correcting the Fire Lord, pah!" **

** "At least I'm not a widow." Sokka muttered.**

** "At least I had a wife, someone who would actually wouldn't leave me, unlike Suki!"**

** "You pig headed buffoon!" Sokka said slamming his hands on the table and kicking his chair from under him.**

** "You snot nosed monkey!" Zuko said returning the hand slam and chair kicking.**

** "You scab picker!"**

** "Booger eater!"Zuko yelled back.**

** "Fart sniffer!" Sokka returned the volley.**

** "Wow, real mature you guys." Toph chided in, unheard.**

** "Piss drinker!"**

** "Shit for brains!"**

** "At least I can fire bend, all you can do is play with sticks!"**

** "At least I have a stick to play with!"**

** "Mai can vouch for my stick." **

** "Yeah, to bad she was MURDERED!" **

** "THAT'S IT YOU AND ME RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Zuko shouted ripping off his shirt.**

** "YOU ASKED FOR IT BUB! BRING IT!" Sokka yelled returning the shirt ripping.**

** "OH, IT'S BEEN BROUGHT!" **

** "COME ON BABY ZUZU!" Sokka screamed back using Zuko's childhood nickname.**

** "YOU'VE GOT NOTHING ON ME PEASANT!" Zuko cried out.**

** "THIS LITTLE PEASANT IS GOING TO WHOOP YOUR ASS!" Sokka exclaimed.**

** "LEAVE MY ASS OUT OF THIS! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" Zuko called.**

** "ARE YOU GOING TO TALK ABOUT YOUR ASS ALL DAY OR ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT ME!" Sokka thundered.**

** "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

* * *

**Aww, man I ended right before the fight. I know you have a lot of questions about Samson and Mimi. I have told you everything you need to know in this chapter. Yes, Mimi is dead, and Yes we'll never see Samson again. Now the closest thing I have EVER written to a lemon. A lemon for all you noobs out there, it's Fanfiction Lingo for a sex scene. But I had to write it, Toph had to make it up to Sokka somehow, and what better way than taking a bath with him. I want people to know that, that almost lemon 'lemon' came from a typo. That's right folks, that whole river scene came from a mistake. Don't laugh at me, it's not like anything else can come from a mistake (pregnancy :D ) you see, I meant it to be 'Sokka was going to take a shower.' but my sister walked by and said something about how older kids never take bathes, and have you ever found yourself writing down what other people are saying, well instead of 'shower' I put 'bath', and pure inspiration came to me! It's 900 words of good lemon. Now the fight between Sokka and Zuko. I always imagined them having immature name calling in the show. I modeled the insults off the movie 'The Sandlot.' And the last ten lines of dialogue, I kept on going until I ran out of homophones of 'shout'. Ten I think is decent.**

**Thank you for all the Faves, Story Alerts, Story subscribers, Author Alerts, and Favorite Authors on this story alone. I'm sure all of you will be happy with this one!**

**EDIT: I corrected some spelling errors and grammar. I think this chapter has it all, Action, Smexy Tokka Bath Time, and a hilarious Fight between Zuko and Sokka. Zuko said ripping off his shirt, Sokka replied returning the shirt ripping...HAHA**

**PLEASE R&R and follow me on twitter WmitchW**


	6. The Queen

**The Best Romances**

**Deserve Second Chances**

**Chapter 5**

"**The Queen"**

**Dedicated to D0omkitty, cuz she asked for this, and I'm a man of my word.**

**

* * *

**

** It has been a week since Mai's murder, and the entire Fire Nation population came to mourn the death of the Fire Lady. A grand total of ten million souls flooded the Fire Nation capital to attend the funeral. Three days before the week anniversary, Mai was put in an open casket. Within those three days, those ten million souls gave flowers by the casket, and paid their respects to the fallen Fire Lady. Sokka invited his father and Katara, and Aang came on the second day of the open casket with Katara and Hakoda. Zuko personally asked Aang to take him to the Sun Warrior village to take a piece of the Eternal Flame. The Sun Warriors were reluctant at first, but they heard of the reason and purpose of the flame, they gladly gave him a piece. With a piece of the flame, he ordered a new Fire Lady ring to be made. It was made out of a rare, red gold and was embossed with jets and rubies. When the ring was finished Zuko imbued the Eternal Flame into the ring. The flame gave the ring a glow, that represented his infinite love for his Mai. Zuko returned with Aang two days after they left, just in time to be part of the funeral procession to Mai's grave site. Before the procession started: Zuko, Sokka, Toph, Katara, Aang, and Ty Lee gave a speech about Mai. The speeches were given at the Fire Lord's Coronation Courtyard, as it was the biggest courtyard in the capital. It still wasn't big enough to fit all of the people who came, but thanks to Sokka's new invention everyone could hear the speeches. Next to the podium there would be a pipe, that would pick up the vibrations in the air and transmit them underground to other pipes throughout the courtyard. The speeches were to be given in the morning and the funeral procession in the late afternoon. Ty Lee was the first to give her speech. She walked up to the podium, receiving a mixed review from the crowd. With her sweeping gown flowing behind her, she began her speech.**

** "Good morning Fire Nation!" she said with ill enthusiasm and a wave. She cleared her throat and returned to a more respectful tone, that seemed unnatural for her.**

** "Today, I lost my best friend, Mai. She was really my only true friend. She never really told me that we were friends, but I knew deep down we were, like a universal connection. We were planning on meeting each other to catch up this week, but I doubt that will happen now." she was now holding back tears, as her mind went through past events of them together, she laughed at one particular memory.**

** "I was just thinking of when we were kids, and I just ran away from home to join the circus, and I invited her to see my first performance. She came with her family, and when I walked out for the first time, all I heard was her clapping and cheering my name. Of course, I was on the tight rope platform, fifty feet into the air. I was told not to look down as I would become sick, but I just had to wave and smile at Mai... and I became sick, and fell that fifty feet. Luckily, the safety net was up and caught me, or I surely would have died that night. The fall still hurt me, leaving bruises on my body. I didn't go back up again, but Mai and her family still watched the rest of the act." She was crying now, as the story became more and more emotional.**

** "After the show, Mai came to my dressing room, where I was getting wraps on my chest to cover the bruises. I asked her,**

** 'How was the show? Did you like it?'**

** 'I didn't care much for it, other than your part.'**

** 'But I fell.'**

** 'I know I saw. Good thing you fell on your own.'**

** 'Why is that Mai?'**

** 'I was going to cut the rope when you were walking on it anyway.'**

** 'Oh, Mai you make the best jokes.'**

** 'I wasn't joking.'**

** I don't know why, but I'll always remember that moment in my life." and Ty Lee walked off the stage, her hands to her eyes. Toph was the next one to give her speech.**

** "I'm blind, but that doesn't mean I can't see a good person or not. My first experience with Mai, was when she was chasing us, a tank-train through a forest. I had just joined the group the day before, and well, before I could actually really met her, I left the group, and found Iroh. After talking some more, he convinced me to join back up with the group, who were still fleeing the tank-train. We managed to lose them, after we fought Azula in an abandoned town." the crowd hissed and booed at the mention of Azula's name. Toph put her arms out to quell the crowd and she continued. **

** "My first real fight with her was at Ba Sing Se, she was the one throwing daggers at me. I never knew that she turned against Azula at the Boiling Rock till after the war. Without her help at the Boiling Rock, I'm sure Zuko wouldn't be here as your Fire Lord." the crowd grew deathly quiet at the information they were being told. **

** "After the war, I heard Zuko and her got married. I didn't care that I wasn't invited, but when I became the 'Peace Enforcer' for the Fire Nation, I soon became very close to Mai and Zuko. She would always tell me how happy she was with Zuko, and she would tell me stories of how he was such a sweet heart to her. How he would get her flowers every weekend, and how he told her how much her loved her. Sure I took all of this in, but on the day Mai was found dead...Zuko became so...distraught, that I thought he wasn't himself. He just there holding Mai's body in his hands, crying. At that moment all of those sappy, love stories she told me, finally hit home. Zuko really loved Mai with all of his heart, and I'm sad to see her go." Toph walked off the stage, and went to stand next to Ty Lee. Katara was next, and she walked onto the stage, the crowd clapping at her beauty.**

** "As many of you know, I'm Katara. When I first heard about Mai's death, I was deeply stricken down. Mai was like a sister me. Sure, we were considered enemies at first, but over time, we became to know each other quite well. We told each other everything. How Zuko helped the Avatar and me. Outside of the group, Mai was the only one who knew that Zuko helped me. I told her that my mother was killed during a Fire Nation raid when I was still a young kid. When Zuko heard of this, he offered to help me receive closure, by finding the man who killed her. With his help, we learned that he was the captain of the Southern Raiders, who where stationed at Whale Tail Island. When we found his ship, we boarded it, I, using my water bending to clear the deck, and Zuko, using his knowledge of the infrastructure of the ship. The new captain of the Southern Raiders told us that he retired four years ago, and was living with his mother. We found the man, and I confronted him, ready to kill the man." the crowd gasped at the last sentence.**

** "But at the last moment, I stopped. Killing the man would make me no better than him. Afterwards, Zuko told me that I did the right thing, that I had to forgive him, and not take me revenge on him. The next day of telling Mai this, I found out that she was engaged to Zuko. Later, she told me that my story, convinced her that she was really in love with Zuko. I don't know what part of the story made her think that, but I'm glad she choose Zuko, he's a great man." She wiped a tear off her cheek, and stood by Toph and Ty Lee. Sokka came up to the podium, the crowd cheering louder for the man. **

** "I'm here to talk about Mai. How great she was. I can truly say that I understood her the most. We were both non-benders, in a bending world. We were warriors, trained to kill and survive. When I came to the Palace, the day before her death, she had prepared a huge feast, just in Toph's and my honor. She knew that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach." the crowd laughing at the small joke.**

** "That same night, she showed me my room. From the last time I saw her, she had really grown. Taller, more elegant, more beautiful as a woman, but most importantly...she was happy. On the walk to my room, she told me that she was for the first time truly happy. No, doubt it was because of Zuko. She saw all the evils from the war, vanish because of Zuko's policy making. She has so proud of how her husband was working so tirelessly to change the world. To make it a better place for her child." the crowd gasped, and Sokka filled the courtyard with his powerful voice.**

** "That's right, that night she told me that she was pregnant...**

** 'Have you told Zuko yet?'**

** 'No, I want to surprise him.'**

** 'When will you tell him?'**

** 'Tomorrow, after breakfast.'**

** 'Well, get me before you tell him, I want to see his face.'**

** 'Oh, I will. Oh, and Sokka?'**

** 'Yes, Mai?'**

** 'Please, don't tell Zuko, not until the day of my funeral.'**

** 'I understand, but you shouldn't say things like that.'." Sokka turned to Zuko who was about to crumble to his knees in front of the crowd.**

** "Zuko, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. But a promise is a promise. She told me that she was in her third week of pregnancy." Sokka walked off the stage and stood by his sister, making way for Aang. The crowd cheered and whistled and clapped for the Avatar, so much so that the courtyard shook.**

** "Please." Aang said and putting his hands in the air to silence the crowd.**

** "I don't have much to say, at least not after what Sokka said. Sorry, Zuko." Aang turned to see Zuko crying but he was still standing tall as ever.**

** "Mai, was a great woman. Strong, confident, resourceful, cunning, and many other things. I didn't know her as well I should have. My only regret is that I didn't get to know her as well as everyone else here on this stage. I have no heart felt or embarrassing story to tell. No secret to expose or surprise pregnancy." and Aang glanced at Sokka. **

** "What I am here to declare is that today, everywhere in the world, will be called Mai Day. It will be held in honor of her sacrifices to help rebuild the world." the crowd cheered in happiness, as only the Avatar could declare such an event. Aang let the cheers die off, before he walked off. The crowd knew that Zuko was going to be last. Before he even started to walked up to the podium the crowd was chanting his name. Ten million strong, clapping, chanting, and cheering. On the way up to the podium, Zuko waved to the crowd, which only increased the flood of cheers. He kept turning his wedding ring, and he kept fingering the new Fire Lady ring in his pocket. When he finally got to the podium, the crowd's cheers were shaking the world, and brought Zuko to tears. Zuko raised one hand to cut off the crowd, and they did so almost instantly, as they loved their Fire Lord.**

** "Thank you." Zuko said, and again the crowd returned to shaking the world, and again Zuko raised one hand to silence the crowd.**

** "Thank you for coming. I know most of you must be tired from hearing some teenagers talk." the crowd laughed wholeheartedly at the comment.**

** "I had the fortunate honor of having my Mai as my wife. And then later my Fire Lady. After becoming Fire Lord, and making policies that were designed to help the world. Well, let's just say you can't please everyone all the time. We received many threats to our health, none of which came true of course. Mai was always stubborn, and often found a way to what she wanted. One death threat particularly scared Mai, and that was the one that came true. As far as I know, Mai was killed for her engagement ring. A family heirloom, that I would now be wearing, if I had it. That is my one regret. That ring is the only thing that can remind me of her. I, swear to you, I will find whoever is responsible for the death of my Mai, and kill them personally." the crowd went wild at the heart of Zuko, and at his wonderful speech.**

** "But there are still people to be thanked, and that is Mai's parents. Come on up here."**

** Mai's father and mother walked up onto the stage, and stood by Zuko.**

** "Governor, I made you a ring, to remember your daughter by."**

** Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out the Eternal Flame Ring, and gave it to Mai's father. He bowed in deep respect to Zuko, who bowed in full length, and walked off the stage. Zuko turned again to address the crowd.**

** "Let the funeral procession begin." and Zuko walked down the stage, and into the crowd. The crowd parted waves, and was dead silent, the footsteps of Zuko echoing throughout the courtyard. Zuko lead the way to Mai's grave site, and with everyone in attendance, Mai was put into the ground and buried. Zuko threw a feast at the Palace, to which everyone was invited to. The Palace grounds, were jammed, but there was enough food for the three million who stayed. Zuko kept to his study, while everyone was mingling with the guests. After the feast, there was a dance, Sokka and Toph dressed in there best clothes. Sokka a sharp dresser, wore a tuxedo, and Toph wore an elegant black dress, with her space bracelet as a necklace. Katara and Aang did dance, but they mainly kept to the private garden, that was blocked from public use. Toph and Sokka retreated to their favorite balcony, and talked about Mai. While in his study, Zuko heard a knock at the door.**

** "Who is it?" Zuko demanded from the knock.**

** "Someone who wants to share a pot of tea with his nephew."**

** "Let my uncle in." Zuko ordered the guard stationed in the study.**

** "Yes sir." and the guard opened the door to let Iroh inside the study.**

** "Today is a sad day, Zuko." Iroh said, walking into the study. **

** "Uncle, trust me I already know."**

** "One thing bothers me." Iroh said handing Zuko a cup of freshly poured tea.**

** "What is that?" Zuko said sipping the tea.**

** "Are you really going to go out and kill whoever did this?"**

** "Yes." and Zuko glared at Iroh not to question him on that subject.**

** "What about the throne?" Iroh asked, "You just can't leave the throne empty."**

** "I was going to ask you to fill in, as you would be next in line."**

** "Technically, Azula would be."**

** "Azula is never getting the throne. Ever."**

** "I know, and I accept your offer. I'll gladly watch the throne, while you go hunt whoever is responsible for this."**

** "You aren't going to try and talk me out of it?" **

** "Of course not. I have a feeling that after this journey, you'll bring inner peace to yourself."**

** "Thank you, Iroh. Really, for everything."**

** "No problem, now why didn't you ask me to give a speech..."**

**

* * *

**

** Whew! Today was a sad day in avatar land. I think I did pretty well on the speeches. Of course since Ty Lee was there, that means... suki was there too. She'll be in the next chapter, as chapter 6 will be the same night. **

**Thank you for the comments and reviews! Faves and alerts!**

**PLEASE R&R (thats Read and Review) and follow me on twitter WmitchW**


	7. The Princess

**The Best Romances**

**Deserve Second Chances**

**Chapter 6**

"**The Princess"**

**To D0omkitty, who hasn't been reading this story.**

**

* * *

**

** "Aang, I'm worried about Zuko." Katara said, putting her hand on his lap.**

** Aang and Katara were taking a break from the party, and they were sitting in the private garden. The archway leading into the garden was blocked off by Fire Palace guards, but that didn't stop people trying to see the Avatar and his girlfriend. **

** "You worry too much Katara." Aang said, "There is nothing to worry about."**

** "But Aang, he said that he was going to kill whoever did this to his wife!"**

** "I heard him too Katara."**

** "I want to talk to him. Now." Katara said glaring at the Avatar.**

** "I don't think bothering him is the best idea." **

** "Well, la-di-da." Katara got up, and marched out of the garden, Aang was close in tow.**

** Their first obstacle was getting past the crowd. Three million people is a lot of people, and is too much for the Palace to confine. The only blocked off areas were the top two floors, which only left the first floor and the basement to accommodate all of the guests. Aang and Katara waded through the crowd, and they made it to the blocked off stair case that allowed access to the second and third floors. **

** "Let me through, I'm the Avatar, and we need to talk to Zuko." Aang said to the commanding officer, while he pointed to his arrow.**

** "Let them through." the man ordered.**

** Katara and Aang were about half way up the staircase someone called out for Katara.**

** "KATARA!" **

** Katara turned to her name, and saw Hahn jumping and waving to her. She politely waved back.**

** "Tell these guards to let me through, please." he yelled to her over the loud commotions from the crowd.**

** "Officer I'll personally watch over him, while he is up here." Katara shouted to the officer, and he let Hahn through.**

** Hahn ran up the stairs to catch up with Katara and Aang. **

** "Thank you, Katara."**

** "Hahn, what brings you here?" Katara asked.**

** "Mai, really."**

** "Wait, you aren't the same Hahn from the Northern Water Tribe who was engaged to Yue?" Aang asked stupidly.**

** "I am the very same Hahn that you speak of, Aang. Oh, that reminds me I never thanked you for saving my tribe." and Hahn bowed towards Aang.**

** "Please, you are embarrassing me." Aang said with a hint of color turning on his cheeks.**

** "What was so important that you asked me to get you up here?" Katara said as they group turned to go up the staircase that lead to the second floor.**

** "It's stuffy down there, plus I don't like big crowds. I'm kinda claustrophobic."**

** "Oh, well, I'm glad I could help."**

** "Well, I'm going to go find some fresh air, it was nice meeting you again Aang. Katara, I'll see you back at the North Pole." and with that Hahn walked down our famous hallway that ended at a balcony.**

** "Well, that was weird." Aang said when Hahn was out of ear shot.**

** "It was weird."**

** "Come on we still have to see Zuko, and he's up another floor."**

** Hahn took the picture out of his pocket one last time. It was given to him by a woman named Harley. Along with the picture there was a payment of three hundred gold pieces. Hahn studied the picture. It was of a woman, long hair, defiantly Earth Kingdom. At the bottom of the picture, there was a caption that read, "Sokka's girlfriend." Hahn glared at the caption, he would have done the job without payment, as long as it meant hurting Sokka just how he hurt him when he took Yue away from him. Hahn walked half way down the hall when he hid behind a pillar when he saw Sokka, another girl, and his mark. They all were talking on a balcony, and Hahn would have to wait until his mark stepped away from Sokka, so he could make his strike. **

** "Sokka?" Toph asked Sokka, who was looking over the balcony.**

** "Yes?"**

** "What are you looking at?"**

** "Aang and my sister."**

** "Where are they?"**

** "They are in the garden, the one with the koi pond."**

** "Oh, I like that garden. What are they doing? They better not be kissing."**

** "They aren't kissing. They are just cuddling. Oh, now Katara is getting up dragging Aang with her."**

** "Any idea as to where they are going?"**

** "None." **

** "Well, they better not come up here." Toph said and she hugged Sokka even harder.**

** "SOKKA!" a voice echoed down the hall, Toph only held onto Sokka harder.**

** "Suki?" Sokka asked as he saw Suki ran up the hall that the scream originated from.**

** "Suki?" Toph whispered into his chest, "Look, Sokka you deal with her, I'm not talking to her." using her full voice to talk to Sokka's chest.**

** "I know Toph, I'll deal with her."**

** "Sokka!" Suki said again, out of breath from emotional distress.**

** "Suki, what happened?" Sokka asked as he naturally sensed something was wrong.**

** "Someone is following me, and I'm scared."**

** "Jeez, Suki, we are a Kyoshi Warrior, I think you can handle it." Sokka protested.**

** "So, you aren't going to help me?"**

** "Only if he tries to kill you." Sokka responded back.**

** Toph felt someone walk down the other hallway that met the hallway Suki ran through, and the figure stopped half way and leaned against a pillar.**

** "WHO'S DOWN THERE!" Toph shouted, interrupting Sokka and Suki.**

** "Toph what the hell?" Sokka said to her.**

** "Oh, sorry, you three. I stopped because I didn't want to interrupt your conversation." Hahn said stepping out from behind the pillar.**

** "Well, not much we can do about that. Hahn? Is that you?" Sokka asked.**

** "Sokka? Wow, fancy meeting you here."**

** "Yeah...small world." Sokka was already on the defensive, he felt that Hahn was up to no good, Sokka never forgot a man's face.**

** "Who's Hahn?" Suki and Toph asked.**

** "Let me introduce myself." Hahn said as he reached the group, rather quickly as Sokka noticed. **

** "I'm Hahn, and I hail from the Northern Water Tribe. Me and Sokka go way back."**

** "We sure do!" Sokka said faking enthusiasm.**

** "Sokka a private moment." Suki asked.**

** "Omm, sure." and he and Suki pulled out of ear shot, leaving Toph and Hahn to better acquaint.**

** "He's the guy who's been following me. I'm sure of it." Suki whispered.**

** "You absolutely positive?"**

** "Absolutely." she said with a nod.**

** "Hey, Hahn?" Sokka asked Hahn.**

** "Yes?" Hahn walked over to Sokka and Suki, and he invited Toph, but she hadn't quite told him that she was blind.**

** "Suki tells me that you've been following her. Is this true?"**

** "Of course."**

** "Why?" Sokka was utterly flabbergasted.**

** "I'm going to kill your girlfriend, Sokka." and Hahn pulled out a long dagger from his pant leg.**

** Suki ran off, back down the hallway from where she came from. **

** "Ri!" Suki yelled to Ri, who was standing in the same hallway that she was running down.**

** "Suki? What happened?" and Ri reached behind him.**

** "This guy is trying to kill me!"**

** "No he isn't. I am." Ri pulled out a sword from behind him, and Suki literally ran into it, as she couldn't stop in time to run back the other way. **

** "Tsk, tsk, oh poor Suki. She has such a light weight when it came to alcohol. At least she was a good fuck." Ri said and he sheathed his sword.**

** "SUKI!" and Sokka started to run towards her fallen body, but Hahn grabbed his wrist before Sokka could go any where.**

** "Now that your girlfriend is out of the way. It's time for my revenge, for taking my Yue from me!" and Hahn lashed out at Sokka, who dodged out of the way. **

** Ri sent a rock boulder at Sokka, but Toph felt it and re-directed it towards the wall. **

** "Ri...You are messing with the wrong girl."**

** "Shut up you broad. I'll take your cherry just like Suki, before I kill you."**

** "Oh, gee, that gives me a warm tingly feeling." Toph said in a highly sarcastic voice.**

** "Really?" Ri was dumbfounded, he never met a girl quite like Toph.**

** "No, you make me want to throw up for two reasons. Your horrible approach to women, and you lackluster earth bending!" **

** Ri shouted in frustration and stomped up five boulders, and he launched them at Toph. Her normal plan would've been to sink underground, but that meant the Sokka might get hit in the crossfire. She couldn't see the boulders this time, so she bent up a massive rock wall, the likes of which made Ri wet his pants. The boulders barely made a dent into the wall, and Toph sent the wall towards Ri. She knew that hallway was a dead end. All she hoped for was that Ri hadn't mastered how to fully blend into an earthen wall. Ri ran down the hallway trying to search for an exit, anything, but Toph being the earth bending master she is, blocked all the doorways leaving Ri no way out. Ri reached the end of the hallway, and he stared at the fast approaching wall, and his life flashed before his eyes. But the only thing that was worth mentioning, was this Harley girl, that gave him money to by Suki's boyfriend, and that sooner or later he had to kill her. The reason he only waited so long to do the dead, was to get into her pants. The wall closed on the end of the hallway, and ended Ri.**

** Meanwhile, Sokka and Hahn were wrestling for knife control. Sokka had kept his sword in his room for the banquet and dance. Sokka knew that sooner or later Hahn would gain the upper hand, as all Sokka had to do was to screw up once, and Hahn would end him.**

** "Sokka! Ri is dead." Toph shouted to Sokka over the grunts.**

** "Great! Go get my sword out of my room!"**

** "Right!"**

** Toph ran into Sokka's room and got his sword. She throw at him yelling at him to catch it. He caught it with ease, as well as dodging Hahn's slashes. Sokka unsheathed his sword, the serrations causing the sword to hiss when it cut through the air. **

** "Face it Hahn, you're finished." Sokka pointed his sword at him as well as taking his fighting stances.**

** "I was finished when you took my Yue from me! And now someone gave me the chance to correct things, I'm not going to pass this up!" and Hahn charged at Sokka, and he raised his dagger in the air preparing for an over-head strike.**

** Sokka side-stepped to the left, and he let Hahn's momentum to carry him into Sokka's sword. Hahn coughed blood, and sputtered out meaningless curses at Sokka's name. Sokka twisted Wolf's Tail, and unsheathed Hahn from it, the serrations ripping his stomach open. Hahn fell flat to the floor, dead. **

** "Well, Toph. How are we going to explain this to Zuko?"**

** "We! This is all your fault!" Toph said in protest.**

** "Mine! You killed Ri!"**

** "I didn't have to if Suki didn't run away, when you confronted him about him following Suki."**

** "Whatever."**

** "Oh, great. I got blood on my new black dress." Toph said her fingers fixated on a blood spot on her thigh.**

** "Well, that is defiantly not my fault."**

** "Too bad you are still buying me a new dress."**

** Sokka pinched his brow, he was tired, he just killed a man, and Suki was dead. Not to mention the horrible things Ri had done to her before her killed her. Sokka went back to the balcony, and saw that there was no moon tonight. He found it ironic, how the moon wasn't out, as if she didn't want to see what transcribed tonight. **

** "Zuko, we need to talk." Katara said as she was let into the study.**

** "Hello to you to Katara." Zuko responded back as he stood up to pay respect to the woman in his room.**

** Katara sat down followed by Iroh, Zuko, and Aang. **

** "What is the problem?" Iroh asked drinking from his cup.**

** "I don't think Zuko should go out and kill all the people responsible for Mai's death."**

** "WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE MY ACTIONS!" Zuko lost his temper, practically screaming at Katara. Katara shrinked into the sofa in the study. **

** "Woah, Zuko, easy there. Don't yell at Katara, she is just looking out for you." Aang said in a collective manner.**

** "YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK, AVATAR! I recall you becoming enraged when you found Gyatso dead, AND when Appa was kidnapped! I have every damn right to kill anyone who was involved with Mai's murder!"**

** "You make a valid point Zuko, I did become mad at all of those things, but I didn't KILL anyone."**

** "That's because you are to weak. You couldn't even kill my father, who may I remind you tried to kill you and enslave the world."**

** "I know about your father, Zuko. I'm just saying that I think you are looking to high."**

** "What do you mean by 'to high.'?"**

** "There isn't a conspiracy of an assassination plot to kill you, and have someone else take over the throne. Just some ruffians who got paid to kill you."**

** "What do you want me to do?"**

** "Stay here, lead your Nation. Your people need you."**

** "Zuko, it's me and Sokka, we need to talk."**

** "Let them in guard. It seems everyone wants to talk to me tonight."**

** "Zuko, we have bad news. Suki is dead." Toph said.**

** The words sucked the life out of the room. Everyone stared, slack jawed at Toph.**

** "What?" Zuko was the first to speak.**

** "Suki was murdered. By Ri."**

** "Her boyfriend?" Katara shouted out.**

** "Yes, and I bet Ri was working with Hahn."**

** "What makes you think that?" Aang asked.**

** "Cus, he attacked me." Sokka said.**

** If any life returned back into the room, at was quickly sucked out again. Everyone seemed to be dead, just as dead as Suki or Hahn. **

** "I found a picture of Suki on his person. On the back of it says, 'Kill her, and her boyfriend. Harley.'."**

** "Okay, that's the second time I heard about this Harley woman." Zuko said.**

** "I know Zuko, I'm starting to think that this a mob operation. Someone really wants you dead." Sokka said.**

** "What happened to Ri and Hahn?" Iroh asked.**

** "We had to kill them." Sokka said and he pointed to Toph.**

** "Oh my..." Katara started but she was cut off by a knock from the door.**

** "WHO THE HELL IS IT? WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" Zuko shouted at the knock.**

** "My lord, I have the report about Azula from the Boiling Rock."**

** "Hurry in and give me it."**

** The messenger briskly walked in, and he had to zig-zag his way through the people in the small study. Zuko ripped open the report, and he looked down in defeat. The paper fell through his hands, and Zuko started to shake his head in agony. Iroh, who was the closest to the desk, picked up the report, and read it to himself. His eyes filled with horror, but he managed to read it out loud.**

** "My Lord. I am sorry to report that Azula has escaped Boiling Rock the day before this report was requested and sent."**

** "Zuko when was this report asked for?" Iroh asked, his hand that was holding the note was shaking.**

** "A week and one day."**

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

** OMG SUKI! well, you as the reader should be asking who's next on Harley's list. The pieces are falling together, but the puzzle won't be finished till the last chapter. I've hinted at quite a lot of things, and you as the reader should have figured out that this is a serious book, and every detail counts. This book has now turned into a Mystery/Adventure/Romance novel. Note how mystery is first. You have enough puzzle pieces to put a lot of the picture together readers. **

**Now to talk about the chapter. From the beginning Ri was always going to Kill Suki, those who did your homework would have found out that Ri is Japanese for Lie. You guys remember Hahn? From season 1? he was going to marry Yue, before she turned Moon Spirit. I always wanted Hahn to try and get his revenge on Sokka, I mean come on Hahn is a powerful dude from where he comes from, I'm sure he can pull out of strings. AND AZULA! **

**Thanks for all the faves, and comments. Alerts and reviews!**

**PLEASE R&R follow me on twitter WmitchW **


	8. The Prince

**The Best Romances**

**Deserve Second Chances**

**Chapter 7**

"**The Prince"**

**To D0omkitty, Hi!**

**

* * *

**

** "So, Azula could be anywhere?" Sokka asked.**

** "Correct. But I feel as though she is involved with this Harley person." Zuko said, rubbing his stubble.**

** "I want to help." Aang said standing up.**

** "This is between me and my family, you stay out of this Avatar." Zuko scolded, sitting Aang down.**

** "You need someone to help you Zuko, you can't do this by yourself." Katara pleaded.**

** "I know, I was going to take Toph, as she is the 'Peace Enforcer' for the Fire Nation."**

** "If I'm coming, so is Sokka." Toph said, defiant in her cause.**

** "So be it, Sokka will join."**

** "Great, so we'll start planning in the morning." Sokka said with a clap, and went to bed.**

** "Zuko, if I hear anything about Azula or this Harley, I'll make sure to tell you." Aang said putting a hand on the Fire Lord's shoulder.**

** "Thanks Aang."**

** Everyone shuffled out of the study, leaving Zuko alone except with the guard who was still in the room. **

** "Guard?" **

** "Yes, Fire Lord sir?"**

** "Please, just call me Zuko."**

** "Omm, errr, yes, Zuko?"**

** "Have you ever been to the Royal Prison?"**

** "No, sir. I haven't."**

** "Follow me then, I would enjoy the company."**

** Zuko got out of his favorite chair, and picked his cloak from the coat stand by the door, and he and the guard walked out of the study. Zuko knew the route well, as he had visited Iroh multiple times during the war. With their footsteps echoing throughout the Palace, Zuko and his guard reached the front gate. At the front gate, Zuko met up with the patrol of guard there, and again Zuko invited them to follow him. The night covered their movements, as the silent streets gave way to Zuko and his twelve followers. They reached the Royal Prison, and Zuko was allowed access. Zuko and his guards went to the deepest, inner most cell in the prison. When Zuko reached the cell door he turned to face his followers.**

** "The guard who was in my study come with me, the rest wait out here and defend this door."**

** The guards nodded in approval, and the study guard stepped forward, and followed Zuko into the cell.**

** "Close the door behind us." Zuko ordered.**

** "Well, well, if it isn't the Fire Lord himself."**

** "Have you heard that Azula has escaped the Boiling Rock?" Zuko asked.**

** "Noooo, I can't say that I haven't. I don't hear much down here." the prisoner's voice sounded all knowing.**

** "She's been gone for week and one day."**

** "How tragic! What ever are you going to do Zuko?" **

** "Fire Lord, I hear fighting from outside the door." the guard said.**

** "Well, that doesn't sound like good news at all." the prisoner said.**

** "Look here father, I know Azula is coming to get you."**

** "And how do you know that, my son?"**

** "Because without you, she is nothing, just a puppet without it's master."**

** "Oh, you are so good Zuko. I'm sure we'll find out who is right and who is wrong in a matter of time." and Ozai stood from inside his iron cage.**

** The heavy metal, cell door was blasted off its hinges, crushing the guard who was standing behind it listening to the fight. Zuko heard heels rapping against the stone floor, drawing closer to the door way.**

** "We have a visitor darling." Ozai said.**

** A full figured woman stepped into the cell room, just out of Zuko's reach.**

** "Oh, I know." and she turned her head to met Zuko's eyes, "Hello, baby Zuzu."**

** "Azula." Zuko said, he could never forget the glean in her golden eyes.**

** "And what brings you down here?"**

** "I'm here to convince you not to do this."**

** "Not to do what? I'm just here to see daddy." and Azula waved to Ozai, who returned the wave.**

** "You know Azula, I doubt you are just here to say hi." Zuko sneered.**

** "There are two lives in a prison, Zuzu. One, is the guards, who have to keep in line the hundreds of prisoners, and that takes a lot of time. But the prisoner. Oh, that's the life. You think of one thing, while the guards have to think of hundreds of things."**

** "What is that one thing?"**

** "Escape." and Azula jabbed a fire ball at Zuko, who vaporized it before it hit him. **

** Azula dropped to a knee and spin kicked a flame at Zuko's feet. Zuko was still dealing with the first fire ball, and due to his distracted state, the low flame tripped him causing him to land face first on the Azula blasted a blue ball at the iron cage, and melted a hole through the iron. Ozai stepped out of the cage, and he and Azula stood over a fallen Zuko. **

** "Well, father, should we kill him?"**

** Zuko spun onto his back and kicked his legs into the air, shooting fire in all directions. Azula and Ozai had to back out of the cell room, as the momentum from Zuko's spinning propelled him back onto his feet. Ozai began to run out of the prison, while Azula held Zuko off. She was in much lighter clothes, and if she could get to the open courtyard in front of the prison, she would be able to lose Zuko in the night. Azula and Zuko exchanged fire blasts down the narrow hallways, every now and then Azula had to kick a guard away. The both of them fire bending against each other resembled their Angi Kai just before the war ended. Azula was still the superior fire bender when compared to Zuko. The extreme circular curves in the prison walls, made it much harder for Zuko to catch up. Since the walls curved to the left, Azula could fire bend from behind a wall as she was right handed, while Zuko had to expose himself from the wall to fire bend at her. They played their game of cat and mouse, until Azula finally made it to the courtyard, where Ozai was waiting. She sprinted off through the courtyard with Ozai, and vanished into the night. Zuko now tired and burnt, went back to the Palace. The silent streets as his guide, and the bare hallways of the Palace lead him to his room where he slept for the night. **

** Zuko didn't wake until noon, his eyes dreary with defeat and agony. Azula had escaped, and now Ozai had escaped. Zuko felt like he had let down his whole Nation, the people who honored him and loved him. He couldn't bring himself to face the truth, that everything was going wrong. His thoughts went to Harley, and if she was connected with Azula and Ozai in anyway possible. He reviewed the facts: the two worst, most evil people are at large and two of people who were influential in ending the war were dead. It couldn't be coincidence Zuko thought, the two events were too closely related and in time. **

** "Azula and Ozai were the most prominent figures in the war." Zuko said.**

** "Right, we already know that." Sokka said.**

** Zuko had called a war meeting, and Zuko brought Sokka along also.**

** "Suki and Mai were pretty influential in ending the war."**

** "Zuko, we all know this." a general called out.**

** "But where does that put this Harley person?" Sokka asked, and the room filled with murmurs in agreement. **

** "I think she is helping Azula and Ozai. In that she is hiring people to kill off all the people who helped Aang end the war."**

** "Then, that means..." Sokka started.**

** "Means, that anyone of us is in danger." Zuko finished.**

** Sokka looked down at the table, he has never been around so much death, or has been so personally involved with it. He was still sick to his stomach about Hahn, and he was sure Toph was still down on herself about Ri. **

** "What we need is intel. What we need is Aang." one general said.**

** "Aang and Katara took Suki's body back to Kyoshi Island so she can be buried. Azula would have already made another strike before we even contact Aang." Sokka answered in anger, "What we need to do is go find that man Samson talked about, the one who talked about giving him work."**

** "I agree with Sokka, but I also don't mind giving Aang and Katara a warning, send out a messenger hawk to warn the Avatar." Zuko ordered, and a guard by the door stepped out of the war room to relay the order. Toph, who standing outside the door, took the opportunity to walk into the war room and give her two cents.**

** "What if we don't find this 'guy', what if it is a folly that Samson was told to give by Harley?"**

** "We'll have to take the chance, it's our only lead." Zuko said, and Toph sat down and pouted in defeat. **

** Sokka pulled out the map with the marked spot and laid it flat on the table for all to see.**

** "The area that is interest is twenty miles away, which should take a full day walk."**

** "It's hunting season also, so we might run into hunters." Zuko pointed out. **

** "Couldn't we get mistaken as game?"**

** "There is a chance that we might." Sokka said, "So we should only travel during the day, and make fire at night."**

** "Fire Lord, I am still against you setting out with no guards." a defensive minded general said.**

** "I appreciate your concern, Yangbo, but the guards might tip off this mystery man as to who we really are."**

** "Yes, your Lordship." Yangbo said bowing his head.**

** "We head out in three hours, Sokka and Toph. I suggest you two get ready." Zuko told Sokka and Toph.**

** "But I don't know what to bring!" Toph threw her arms in the air.**

** "I'll help you, Toph. Come on let's pack." Sokka said and he threw his arms around her, and walked back to her room.**

** "Fire Lord, do you need any help packing?" the lone female general said after watching Toph and Sokka heat up the room.**

** "Yes, I do, thank you Inu."**

** "My pleasure, Zuko."**

** Zuko being the gentleman he is took her hand to help her get to her feet. They hooked arms, and walked to Zuko's room.**

** The war room was on the same floor as Toph's and Sokka's rooms, while Zuko's was up on the top floor. Sokka packed Toph extra pairs of clothes into a knapsack. It took little less than an twenty minutes to finish packing for Toph. Sokka went back to his room where he found his own knapsack, and began packing. He packed: extra clothes, spark rocks, a utility knife, his sword, boomerang, a water canteen, and a first aid kit. After packing for the both of them, they still had two hours left, so Toph helped Sokka roll up his sleeping bag, and they both had an impromptu pillow fight to pass the time.**

** Zuko and Inu just had walked out of the war room, and where walking down Toph's and Sokka's hallway. They walked past Toph's room, and Sokka whistled at Zuko causing him to blush. As Zuko and Inu turned the corner to go up to the third floor, Inu began a conversation.**

** "So, why did that Sokka guy whistle?"**

** "Oh, he's just trying to embarrass me in front of a woman."**

** "I'm no woman, I'm still nineteen." **

** "Aren't you young to be a general?"**

** "Aren't you young to be a Fire Lord?"**

** "Haha, I guess you're right." Zuko was warming up to Inu quickly.**

** Zuko looked over Inu. She was tall, almost head height with him. She was a fully grown lady, and since she was in the military her strength was as deadly as her looks. Her long black hair was pulled into the traditional top knot, and she wore her armor over her robes.**

** "Well, of course I'm right. I mean you are...just...the..."**

** "The Fire Lord?" Zuko finished for her. He gestured to hang a left to go up a different staircase when they finished the first staircase.**

** "I'm sorry, please forgive me."**

** "Don't worry about it. I'm called stupid all the time." **

** "I wasn't calling you stupid, Fire Lord."**

** "It's Zuko, call me Zuko, no more of this Fire Lord business."**

** "Yes, Zuko." **

** "He we are. You ready?" Zuko asked as he stopped in front of his door.**

** "I've never been in the Fire Lord's chambers before. What should I expect?"**

** "You'll find out." **

** Zuko pushed open the door and Inu was impressed. The room was circular, with the bed fit for five in the middle. At the foot of the bed was a red sofa, which matched the red bed sheets. She was drawn to the one of the bed stands, mainly the picture of Mai on it. **

** "Did you draw this?" she asked, holding the picture frame in her hands.**

** "Yes, now would you please put it down, its the only picture I have of her."**

** "Oh, right sorry. One would think you would have more."**

** "She didn't like posing, she said that it bored her. Which always made me laugh."**

** "Why?"**

** "She's always bored."**

** Zuko was digging through his dresser trying to find some much lighter clothes. **

** "Zuko? Do you need help?" Inu inquired, puzzled to see her Fire Lord tossing his clothes onto the floor.**

** "No. I found it." and he held up a black vest that had red embroidery.**

** "Should I close my eyes as you change?" **

** "If you want." Zuko said as he grabbed a pair of black pants and he went behind a changing screen.**

** Inu didn't close her eyes, and saw the shadowed figure of Zuko. Zuko stepped out of the screen, now wearing the vest and pants. **

** "Oh, one more thing." and he pulled out his crown, letting his hair fall to his nose. **

** "That's quite a get up Zuko." Inu said, as she was surprised to see her Fire Lord shirtless as the vest didn't quite wrap all the around his chest.**

** "I'm trying not to look like a Fire Lord."**

** "You're fooling me." she was referring to his abdomen. **

** "Stop staring." Zuko said, somewhat threatening and embarrassed.**

** "Oh, don't flatter yourself Zuko." and she rolled her eyes away her head following. Her sight landed on a massive bookshelf.**

** "You read?"**

** "Yes, quite often actually." **

** "What do you read for?"**

** "Information."**

** Inu addressed the books that laid open on a nearby table. They all were recent, written within the last twenty years. They also were all history books, on the history of the Fire Lord, and at that time it would have been Ozai.**

** "Information on what?"**

** "My mother."**

** "What about her?"**

** "Before Ozai became Fire Lord, my mother ran away. I plan on finding her."**

** "Good luck."**

** "Thank you."**

** "Zuko?"**

** "Yes?" Zuko said as he was packing his sleeping bag, and his dual Dao swords.**

** "Who will be Fire Lord in your place?"**

** "My uncle Iroh."**

** "Is that the fat guy who likes tea?" Inu asked innocently. When she didn't hear an answer she turned to look at Zuko who has sitting on the floor crying.**

** "Zuko! What's wrong?" Inu rushed to his side.**

** "I found Mai's wedding ring... it was in my room the whole time. I thought I lost it forever, or that Azula had it. I'm so relieved right now."**

** "Ohhh, Zuko." she pulled him onto his feet, and hugged him.**

** "I just didn't know what to do without her."**

** "It's okay." Inu said, rubbing the back of his head.**

** "Those flowers over there on that table."**

** "I saw them, they are beautiful."**

** "I was going to give them to Mai on the day she died." Zuko let free his tears into Inu's shoulder.**

** "Zuko, it's okay. You have to move on, Mai would have wanted that."**

** "I know, it's just so hard." his tears stemming to a stop.**

** He pulled his head off her shoulder, and thanked her. **

** "But if you tell anyone that I cried, I will fire you."**

** "Your secret is safe with me, Zuko."**

** "Good."**

** "Zuko?"**

** "Yes?"**

** "If you ever need someone to talk to, someone other than that couple, you can always write to me."**

** "Thank you Inu. I just hope it isn't going to be a long journey, like the war."**

** "Me too, I want to see my Fire Lord all safe and sound at the Palace."**

** "Oh, so I'm your Fire Lord?" Zuko teased.**

** "The one and only." Inu leaned in, wrapping her hands more tightly across Zuko, but he turned his head.**

** "I can't Inu. It's too soon, too close after Mai's death."**

** "It's been three weeks, You know you should move on."**

** "Mai was my first love, she will always have a place in my heart."**

** "But there is always room for another, Zuko. Just remember me when you leave."**

** "I will, Inu, and I'll make to write."**

** "ZUKO!" Sokka yelled through Zuko's door.**

** "It's been three hours, let's go!" Toph joined in.**

** "Time flies fast when you are having fun." Inu joked.**

** "Bye Inu."**

** "Bye my Lord." and she watched Zuko join Sokka and Toph outside his room.**

** She kept her eyes on him, and she saw him sneak on last glance at her before the door shut. Inu looked at the picture of Mai, and she wondered if Zuko would ever marry a girl like herself. She went to the flowers. They smelled fresh and lively. She sat down at the table covered in books, picked up the closest book, and she began to read.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**HELLO AGAIN! It's raining in Saint Louis :D Today was a busy day for me. But I have a much more serious problem. I CAN'T DECIDE IF INU SHOULD BE GOOD OR BAD. I can't tell you what would change in the story of she was good or bad, but it would help me out considerably! So give me a good argument as to how you think if Inu should be good or evil. THANKS !**

**And OH NOES AZULA AND OZAI! Who liked that part? Did it even make sense? It did to me. Why didn't Azula kill Zuko while in the curvey hallways? I DON' KNOW! Maybe she and Ozai agreed not to kill him before it was planned. I wish someone would tell me! BIG SHOUT OUT TO ZHUY, she thought I was a gal, but now she thinks I'm a wonderful nice guy. AWWwww. Fyi for those of you who don't know yet, I AM A GUY! Alert the press, tell the news! **

**Thanks for all of the faves, comments, reviews, and everyone who has been reading this story. It really means a lot to me. And your comments and reviews don't go to waste. BUT PLEASE TELL ME IF INU SHOULD BE GOOD OR BAD! I'm dead serious guys.**

**PLEASE R&R follow me on twitter WmitchW**


	9. The Prey

**The Best Romances**

**Deserve Second Chances**

**Chapter 8 **

"**The Prey"**

**

* * *

**

** "Sire, it was just how you said it would be. There they are." and he pointed to Zuko, Sokka, and Toph, who were emerging from the Palace's front gates. **

** "Patience Robinn. Patience. A hunter must know the precise moment to strike."**

** "Yes, master." and Robinn bowed to his master.**

** "Let us follow them and wait to strike." **

** "As you say master."**

** Robinn whistled for his hawk when Toph was out of ear shot, and Robinn's master his dog. Robinn's master's dog was a beast of an animal. A pure breed built for hunting and war. Robinn's hawk was no push over, able to fly for weeks without food or roosting. It resembled a Fire Nation messenger hawk in appearance, but it's strength can't be compared to any other bird. **

** "Stay to the trees my apprentice, I'll stay to the roads."**

** "Yes, master." **

** Robinn did as his master said, and Robinn also whistled for his team to follow him. The master began to follow Zuko, and he would have to deviate from his path to confuse Toph. **

* * *

**"So where exactly are we going, Sokka?" Toph asked.**

** "These clothes are itchy." Zuko went unheard while Toph and Sokka talked.**

** "Well, Toph we are going to the Royal Forest, where there might be a man looking to 'hire' us."**

** "Guys, I'm not joking my clothes are really freaking itchy!" and Zuko was wrestling with his vest, and scratching his shoulder blades.**

** "So which way do we go?" Toph asked.**

** "Well, we have to go north, and then east northeast."**

** "SPIDERS! AH SPIDERS!" and Zuko burned off his vest and his pants leaving him bare in his underwear. **

** "ZUKO! Could you keep your pants on!" Sokka shouted at the Fire Lord. People took notice to the spectacle, and they were putting that there was their Fire Lord, in the middle of the street, half naked. **

** "Different Zuko from our brave Fire Lord, who would NEVER leave the throne!" Toph blurted out to regain their cover. **

** The teens ducked inside the closest store, and Zuko went to the front desk. **

** "Can I help you good sir?" the sales clerk asked.**

** "Give me every piece of clothing that would fit my size."**

** "And what size would that be?"**

** "I don't know, guess! Make my day!"**

** "Err, yes sir."**

** The sales clerk shuffled to the back room, and came out with an armful of clothes, and then another with pants. Zuko kept trying on new clothes, until he found a brown, leather vest and some black, cotton pants. Luckily, he packed an extra pair of shoes, his sleeping bag, and his swords were the only thing he packed.**

** "That's a nice ring you have there sir." the sales clerk pointing to Mai's wedding ring that Zuko had put on before he left.**

** "It is isn't." Zuko seemed deep in thought.**

** "I'll throw in some extra clothes in trade for that ring."**

** "Oh, no. Here we go, Toph we better leave." Sokka said as he motioned for Toph to join him quickly, "Zuko we'll wait for you outside."**

** Zuko stood up, his nostrils flaring, and head down at the floor.**

** "What did you say?" he huffed.**

** "Trade that ring to me, and I'll throw in some extra clothes."**

** Zuko closed the distance between the clerk in him in milliseconds. Zuko grabbed him by the collar raising the poor, poor man off the floor a good three feet.**

** "This, ring! Belonged to my dead wife! I would never trade this away for anything! And how you simple, little peasant thinks how some cheap clothes evens compares to the value of a family heirloom is beyond me."**

** "Sir, I had no idea. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Have the clothes you picked out free of charge."**

** Zuko angrily walked out of the store after putting the man back down to solid ground.**

** "Wow, Zuko. I thought you would have set the place on fire."**

** "So, which one of us won the bet?"**

** "Neither of us Toph. He didn't kill the clerk, nor set the building on fire."**

** "Damn it Zuko, would a little consistency be too much to ask?" **

** "Shut up the both of you, and let's get to the forest. The sun is starting to set."**

** "Right, let's go." **

** The three of them rushed to the edge of the forest, and slowed down to a stiff walk when they roamed through the forest.**

* * *

**"Master, I have spotted them entering the forest."**

** "Good, Robinn. Keep tracking them."**

** Robinn and his master met at an open market the overlooked the entrance to the forest where Zuko, Sokka, and Toph just went through. **

* * *

**"Hey Toph."**

** "Hey Sokka."**

** Sokka checked to see that Zuko was still leading the group, as Zuko offered to take point, while Toph and Sokka lagged behind.**

** "You know Suki saved your life."**

** "How's that, Sokka?"**

** "I found a note in Hahn's pocket. It had a picture of Suki with a caption, 'She's Sokka's girlfriend.'."**

** "What?" her yelling caught Zuko's attention and he slowed his pace to be even with the two of them.**

** "Ah, Zuko, can I have a private conversation with Toph?" **

** "Oh, right, because the Fire Lord has no business in knowing in the conspiracy against his life. Yeah, your right Sokka, sorry."**

** "Okay, Fire Lord you can listen in." Toph said, going against Sokka's word.**

** "Good, so what were you saying Sokka?" Zuko asked.**

** "I was saying that the picture in Hahn's pocket was a picture of Suki with a caption of, 'She's Sokka's girlfriend.'."**

** "Okay." Zuko agreed.**

** "What I'm trying to say is that Harley's information isn't up-to-date. Her information is about a month old. If Suki had never been my girlfriend, Toph, you would be dead."**

** Toph stopped walking. The shock of realization of Suki's sacrifice was just dawning on her. Suki indirectly saved her life, and now Toph was wanting to make up Suki's sacrifice by getting her revenge on this Harley. Sokka finally noticed that Toph was walking with him or Zuko, so he went back to her and pulled her into a hug.**

** "Sokka, I feel so bad for her."**

** "Toph, don't worry about it."**

** "How can you say that! I would be dead! I should be dead!"**

** "Toph don't start blaming yourself. That's the wrong thing to do."**

** "This isn't fair." and she started to tear into Sokka's shoulder.**

** "Hey! You two done grab assing?" Zuko blurted out ruining the moment.**

** They let go of each other, both sharing a smile. The clasped hands, and they walked up with Zuko continuing their journey. Zuko saw that the sun was falling behind the horizon, and at any moment they would have to stop for the night.**

** "We should get supplies to make camp before night breaks." Sokka said.**

** Zuko grabbed fire wood, Toph flattened out a camp site, and Sokka set up the tents. Zuko got the fire going just as the sun fell below the horizon and darkness flooded the forest. Toph and Sokka kept to themselves, while Zuko was left alone to his thoughts. He pondered about telling Sokka about Ozai's escape, but that idea was quickly put down. He thought Azula, his younger sister. **

** _"Azula and Ozai... Ozai and Azula...The puppet and the puppeteer. Azula is basically powerless without Ozai, but Ozai can still function with his puppet. Worst case scenario, they are working with this Harley person, and as long as Harley is still around, no one can be trusted. I'm like their prey, and they are the hunters. But how does a prey escape the predator? Wit? Cunning? Strength? Stealth? Deceit? I guess I could use all of these. What does the predator use to catch their __prey? Speed? Weapons? Brute force? Stealth? Traps? How does the prey negate what the predator has? … I don't know. Well, I'm blending in to avoid being caught as the Fire Lord, so camouflage? Blending in? Hiding? But hiding doesn't accomplish anything. I need to strike! I need to put down these flames, and stop the spread of the fire. But Azula and Ozai can't kill me, not yet. If they do, they won't have someone to chase around or play with. I mean Aang could always come and save the day, but he has other things to worry about. I'll tell Aang that Ozai had escaped, but not Toph and Sokka."_**

**Zuko saw from his zoned out state, that Sokka and Toph were going to bed. Zuko thought this was a good idea, and he died down the fire, and crept into his sleeping bag to drift into sleep.**

* * *

**"Master they have fallen asleep."**

** "Will, you quit pointing out the obvious?_ "Master, they have left the Palace. Master they have entered the forest. Master they have fallen asleep."_ I can fucking see you flaming idiot."**

** "Sorry, Master."**

** "Set the trap for tomorrow morning."**

** "As you wish Master."**

** Robinn scaled down from his perch set high in the trees. His band of brothers followed in turn, and set the trap that will trigger in the morning.**

* * *

**Zuko was the first to wake up. He went to the nearby stream to wash up and wake himself. Toph was the second to wake, closely followed by Sokka. They ate a cold breakfast as they had to head out on the trail. They started down the trail, and walked down it until the late afternoon, they were stopped.**

** "Excuse me!" **

** "Yes?" Sokka said.**

** "I'm lost. It's my first time out here hunting. Mind helping me out?"**

** "Yeah sure we'll help." Zuko said.**

** Sokka and Zuko went up to the man to discuss trails and hunting paths. Toph stayed behind, she could tell the man was lying, and that he was holding something back. She felt foot steps shuffle from behind nearby trees, and she heard the man say,**

** "NOW!" and he grabbed Sokka by the throat with a knife.**

* * *

**Tokka week is over :( but that means returning to my other stories :) This chapter has been in the works for a while, and a big action scene is coming up next chapter, and that's why I left it off here. As always I try to incorporate mystery and humor. SPIDERS SPIDERS! haha. A little consistency! HAHA. I sleigh myself sometimes :D Thank you for reading!**

**PLEASE R&R and Follow me on Twitter WmitchW**


	10. The Hunted

**The Best Romances**

**Deserve Second Chances**

**Chapter 9**

"**The Hunted"**

**

* * *

**

** Toph and Sokka went in to fighting mode, but Toph was caught under a net that was dropped down on her from Robinn's henchmen. Sokka pulled out his boomerang and threw it Zuko and Robinn, who easily dodged the projectile. Sokka stood there smiling, as he saw boomerang rebound back and hit Robinn in the back of the head, knocking him out and freeing Zuko. Toph bended a dome around her and the net, so no one could attack her in her feeble state. Sokka used the dome as cover to surprise attack the henchmen that were on the ground. Zuko picked up Sokka's boomerang and then tossed it to Sokka yelling for him to catch it. Toph could feel the henchmen through her protective cover, and she sent out spikes of earth to fling the men away from battle zone. Sokka cut down three men on the ground, and by using boomerang another three archers in the tree tops. Zuko held his own against the skilled, sword wielding henchmen in close combat. He flipped, ducked, punched, and kicked all of his actions producing orange licks of flame from his body. The flames danced off his body in a beautiful act burning and scolding the henchmen that surrounded him. Toph felt the remaining henchmen flee in terror, ultimately saving their lives from certain death by Zuko's hands. Sokka went to Robinn's limp body, and dragged him by his hair to a nearby tree. Sokka propped the unconscious figure against the tree trunk, and splashed water onto his face waking him up. **

** "Why did you attack us?" Sokka asked.**

** "My master told me too." Robinn said, shaking in fear for his life.**

** "Tell us his name." Zuko threatened.**

** "It's...it's...Bobo."**

** Sokka shared a laughing glance with Zuko, and Toph earth bended her dome away now that she finally got the accursed net off her. **

** "He's telling the truth, the guy's name is Bobo." Toph said.**

** "Okay, so who told Bobo to attack us?" Sokka interrogated.**

** "Harley. I swear that's all I know!"**

** "Where's Bobo?" **

** Robinn raised his finger to point in a direct, but before his finger reached where Robinn knew Bobo would be, an arrow thudded into Robinn's chest, killing him. **

** "Great, another Harley assassin, and our lead witness dead." Zuko thought a loud.**

** "No, not quite. We have another name, Bobo. I'm willing to bet he knows more than this boy." Sokka said by pointing to Robinn's corpse. **

** "What should we do with the body?" Toph asked in wonder.**

** "Leave it, some hunter will use it for bait." **

** "ZUKO! How could you say something so sadistic?" Toph screeched.**

** "Oh, please. He tried to kill me, and he is linked with Harley. I'm glad he is dead, serves him right."**

** "Didn't Aang say something about it's better to forgive and forget than to take revenge?" Sokka asked.**

** "Yeah, he did!" Toph said as she remembered.**

** "Aang has never had his wife murdered either." Zuko contradicted.**

** "Avatar Ruko's wife was killed, look what happened to him." Sokka said.**

** "I'm not Ruko. I won't make his mistake." **

** "Zuko, if you let this revenge and anger over come you, you won't be the same." Sokka tossed out.**

** "Sokka, you will never understand my pain. Ever."**

** "I can come pretty close. Suki left me, and I was going to propose to her at the reunion party."**

** The group's color went from petty arguing, to silence of mourning. Toph was reminded of Sokka's love, and Zuko was reminded the happiness of when he heard Mai say yes. Sokka skulked to pick up his camping gear, and he sat on his sleeping bag. **

** "Sokka, I didn't know." Zuko said.**

** "Oh, now you care about someone else other than yourself! 'Mai, oh no. Mai... this, Mai... that!' And now I've been dragged into helping YOU kill or hunt down whoever did this to YOUR Mai!"**

** "Sokka, Harley killed Suki to. Well, at least indirectly." Toph pointed out.**

** "So what! She dumped me for her killer! If she stayed with me, she most likely wouldn't be dead..."**

** "Sokka, seriously suck it up. So what if I mourn about Mai? You are mourning about Suki right now. You are a hypocrite, scolding me and then crying about Suki."**

** Sokka whipped his nose, got up, and shouldered his gear.**

** "Come on let's keep going." Sokka gestured to continue on the path.**

** Toph and Zuko picked up their equipment and followed Sokka, who now lead the group. By Sokka's calculations they should arrive at the area Samson pointed out to them after lunch.**

** "So Zuko, do you think any wisdom from Iroh passed down on to you?" Toph asked, and with Sokka well out of hearing range, they could talk in private.**

** "I hope so, what do you need advice on?"**

** "I'm worried about Sokka. I mean I'm naturally worried about him, he is my boyfriend."**

** "What's wrong?"**

** "Look at him, he's all tense, angry, and he has all of this pent up rage. I think he wants to kill who ever did this to us just as much as you do."**

** "A wise man gets more use from his enemies than a fool from his friends."**

** "Excuse me?"**

** "I don't know that just popped into my head."**

** "Explain your process. Maybe that will help us figure that saying out."**

** "Well, I was thinking about Iroh, who's smart, and then that lead to me thinking about his past. He would use the enemy's weaknesses against them, and that's how he would win."**

** "Okay, but how does that explain the 'fool' part?"**

** "I thought about myself." and this brought Toph to a giggle, "Buuut, I thought about how I got to where I am now."**

** "And how's that?"**

** "It all started when I spoke out of turn at a meeting. It's funny how one simple, stupid disgrace of manners can give way to me being the Fire Lord."**

** "I would have to say it was the journey that lead you to being the Fire Lord."**

** "I chased the Avatar for years, and I then I go join him. How can someone have a such a big change in heart?"**

** "I don't know, maybe being surrounded by people who have a positive influence on you may have to do with that."**

** "Maybe..."**

** Sokka stopped walked and he interrupted Zuko,**

** "We are here."**

** "We can't be here already! It's not even noon!" Zuko said, looking at the sun.**

** "I know, we are here, and here is the spot for lunch." Sokka said seriously.**

** Sokka sat down on his camping bag, and dug out some nondescript meat. Toph and Zuko followed suit, and they two ate their fill. Zuko had to help Toph find her food in her bag, and then put it back after lunch was over. It was a quick lunch, but it gave the members a renewed energy that they will need for the rest of the day. They went back onto the path, again Sokka was leading the group, and well behind him was Zuko and Toph. They walked in silence, and Sokka turned a corner. When Toph and Zuko turned the same corner, Sokka was no where to be seen. Toph panicked, and Zuko quickly took hold of the situation.**

** "Toph! Calm down! See if you can feel him anywhere."**

** Toph got down to a knee, and she placed a hand on the forest floor. She didn't feel Sokka anywhere in the forest. **

** "I can't feel him, anywhere. He's gone."**

** "Well, it's not like he just disappeared."**

** "Then where is my boyfriend!"**

** "GUYS! LOOK UP!" Sokka yelled.**

** "Sokka?" Toph said looking up to no avail.**

** Zuko also looked up and saw Sokka in a ball cage. He was high in the canopy, and Zuko looked for the rope that would drop Sokka back down to the ground. As Zuko reached for the rope, an arrow zinged through the air, and it thudded in the tree inches away from Zuko's hand. Zuko recognized the arrow's design to be the same from the arrow that killed Robinn. **

** "SOKKA! BOBO IS AROUND HERE! LOOK IN THE TREE BRANCHES!" Zuko shouted to Sokka in a hurried voice.**

** "I CAN'T SEE HIM! HE MUST BE USING THE SHADOWS!" Sokka called back, his eyes scanning the trees from his heightened view point. **

** Zuko didn't dare to reach for the rope again, not only he didn't want to got embedded with an arrow, but he needed Sokka to be where he was to help look for Bobo. **

** "WHO'S THIS BOBO GUY YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT?" a voice shouted out.**

** "STOP SHOOTING ARROWS AT ME!"**

** "DON'T RELEASE MY TRAP!"**

** "STEP OUT SO I CAN SEE YOU!" **

** Zuko heard twigs breaking and later a thud. A character stepped out of the brush, followed by his hunting dog. It was a fierce looking dog, a beast that is one-of-a-kind. **

** "What's yer names?" the man asked.**

** "Names aren't important." Zuko said.**

** "Then who's Bobo?"**

** "A man I am hunting."**

** "He must of done something horribly wrong to yer. Well, you three are the only ones that came past these parts. And your stupid friend had the honor of being caught in one my traps." he said pointing to Sokka, who was still high above in the canopy.**

** "He isn't stupid." Toph beckoned.**

** "You hush, missy. I wasn't talking to you."**

** Toph took a step forward, which was received unkindly from the hunting dog. **

** "I know you." the man said, pointing a finger at Zuko.**

** "No you don't." Zuko defended.**

** "You are the Fire Lord! Aren't you!"**

** "NO HE'S NOT!" Sokka shouted from above.**

** "Fine, say what you want me to hear, but I never forget a face. You know Fire Lord, I think I can help you."**

** "With what?"**

** "I know a lot of things. I know about Azula escaping, and I know about Harley."**

** Zuko charged the old man, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against a tree. Toph trapped the dog in a dome, as it was going to maul Zuko's face when it saw him charge his master.**

** "What's your name old timer?"**

** "Names aren't important, even you said that." he choked.**

** "What is you name." Zuko said as he heated his hand that was on the man's windpipe.**

** "Tao! It's Tao!"**

** "He's lying, it isn't Tao." Toph said, using her abilities to tell the physical change of lie.**

** "SAY YOUR NAME!"**

** "Bo...bo." the man sputtered out.**

** "You are a fool for not killing me when you had the chance."**

** "Who's to call me a fool." and Bobo snapped his fingers and Zuko and Toph joined Sokka high in the canopy, each of them in their own cage.**

* * *

**"Way to go Sokka."**

** "How is this my fault, Toph?"**

** "You didn't warn us that it was a trap."**

** "And how was I supposed to know that it was a trap?"**

** "You are the mighty hunter."**

** "I don't need this."**

** "Maybe I can melt the cage apart?" Zuko asked aloud.**

** "Oh, I wouldn't do that. Inside the bars are mini explosives." Bobo said.**

** "You are a tricky old man, I like that." Sokka said in honor and respect.**

** "You know Sokka, I like you." Bobo said.**

** "Enough to let me out?"**

** "Haha, no."**

** "Thought I should ask." Sokka shrugged his shoulders.**

** "You never know, I might have said yes." Bobo joked and laughed.**

** Sokka, Zuko, and Toph were taking by cart from the forest, to the docks and were loaded onto a Imperial Nimitz class Frigate. It was the fastest ship money could buy. It wasn't as big as the battleships admirals used, or even the Fire Lord's ship, but the frigate made up for it in speed and agility. It was armed with two massive coal-driven engines, a catapult and several cannons. It was pitch black in the cargo bay, and the group was left alone in the darkness. There Sokka had an epiphany amongst the cold steel walls. **

** "Toph, you can bend metal!"**

** "Good job Sokka. I'm already setting Zuko free."**

** "Oh, well good. Let's get Bobo, and take over the ship."**

** Toph set everyone free from the traps, and lead them out of the dark cargo bay. Zuko and Sokka combined their knowledge of their respected nations ships, and formulated a plan of action. They would make their way to the bridge, where Bobo would most likely be, and there they would figure out what he knows. They opened the door that lead down to the cargo bay, and they stepped out onto the deck. **

** "Since it's a small ship, there won't be guards, all the rooms have to be for the engineers." Zuko explained as they wound throughout the tight corridors that lead to the bridge. They reached the bridge hatch, and Toph felt for people. She reported that there was one man, and Sokka gave her the go ahead. She kicked down the door causing it to rip off into the wall. **

** "Bobo!" Sokka said dramatically pointing at the lone man in the bridge.**

** "Who?" **

** "Damn it! WHERE'S BOBO!" Zuko yelled, at the clearly younger looking man.**

** "Bobo? He gave me a note telling me where to go, and he said I would get paid when I got there."**

** "Where's there?" Sokka asked, and the boy handed him a map with the note attached.**

** _Go to Black Ash Island. And go to the Red Inn, there ask the front desk for Harman. They will take you to him, and give him the three stowaways on your boat to him. He will pay you for helping me._**

**Sokka read the note aloud, and Zuko asked to talk to the boy outside on the deck for a moment.**

** "Boy, is there anyone else on this ship?"**

** "No, sir."**

** "Good." and Zuko tossed the boy out in the open waters, "Less people to toss overboard."**

**

* * *

**

** "It will be easy." Sokka said to the three of them, "I am the captain, Zuko navigates, and Toph is the mechanic and cook." **

** "Cook! That's sexist!"**

** "Who died and made you captain?"**

** "Whoa, calm down the both of you. Toph you are the cook because I doubt anyone will want to eat anything me and Zuko make. Zuko, I am the captain because I have actually sailed a boat, and we need someone with experience to lead the boat."**

** "But mechanic? Really?"**

** "Maybe I shouldn't have tossed the kid overboard."**

** "Toph you can bend metal, ie you are the mechanic, and YOU TOSSED THE BOY OVER BOARD!"**

** "Don't yell at me."**

** "Whatever, we need to get to Black Ash Island. So let's go."**

** And Sokka, Zuko, and Toph stayed on course to head to Black Ash Island as the next leg on their journey.**

**

* * *

**

**This is such an important chapter. THEY ARE ON A BOAT! haha. HIS NAME IS BOBO! Seriously who laughed at that name? I sure did. Bobo is like 50 yrs old. Robinn is like 18 yrs old. I am sorry for any huge/big spelling/grammar errors. There is a lot of room for me to screw up. The plot thickens with Black Ash Island. So many cool scenes in this chapter. Mainly the opening paragraph. Toph in a spiky dome, sokka stalking his prey, and Zuko doing his Fire Lord thing. Oh, such fantasies in the Fan Fiction world... Who's Harman? I don't even know, he's an unplanned character, really! I have a notebook filled with all the characters (ALL OF THEM) for this story and there is no mention of Harman any where. **

**I hope there was enough blood-thrilling action in this chapter for everyone. Really the fight scene is epic if you picture it just right, and throw in some slow-motion. Sokka is pissy in this chapter. Toph is kick ass, and so is Zuko. Gah that fight scene is one of the best ones I have done, and it's epic in my head... THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**pleasereadandreview,thankssososomuch! Followmeontwitter WmitchW **


	11. The Calm

**The Best Romances**

**Deserve Second Chances**

**Chapter 10**

"**The Calm"**

**[[[[[]]]]]**

** "It's about a twelve hour sail from where we are to Black Ash Island."**

** "Right, so I'll start cooking." Toph said sarcastically.**

** "Zuko can I count on you to navigate?" Sokka asked.**

** "I guess, I mean isn't that the captain's job?"**

** "It is, but today I have to familiarize myself with this ship, after I do that, I'll steer. Of course I still have to depend on you to help me during the night, it will get lonely up here."**

** "Sounds good." Zuko responded.**

** Toph walked herself out and headed towards the kitchen to find food. Zuko stayed in the bridge and manned the helm, and after receiving a crash course in steering from Sokka, Zuko began to keep to the ship on course. Sokka explored the ship. The ship had an intercom network, which allowed instant communication between decks. Sokka then checked the cargo hold, and by keeping the door open he could see inside the bleak room. He found everyone's camping gear and their belongings. Sokka set them aside from the rest of the crates, which were filled with weapons: swords, spears, battle armor, helmets, lances, maces, and all other weapons of war. What worried Sokka was the vast quantity of the weapons. There was enough to fully equip two hundred men, and Sokka mentally noted to bring this up with Zuko. Sokka went to the engine room, and saw the two massive engines that gave the ship life. They were both at half speed, and Sokka checked the gauges for pressure, coal, and things that only a nautical captain like Sokka would understand properly. Sokka's last stop was the kitchen to check up on Toph. **

** "Yeah, leave the blind girl alone to find food. Smart thinking Captain Sokka." Toph said to herself, and she sensed Sokka standing at the doorway a little late.**

** "Am I hearing mutiny? I can throw you overboard." **

** "I might have better chances at finding food in the ocean than this dump."**

** "Don't worry about dinner, I found our provisions in the cargo hold."**

** "Good, at Black Ash Island we'll have to stock up on supplies."**

** "Good idea."**

** "You said in the cargo hold right?"**

** "Yes, on the left side."**

** "Thanks."**

** Toph stormed out of the kitchen, leaving all of her frustrations in the room. Sokka checked the stoves, ovens, and he checked for cracks and leaks. If saltwater were to enter the kitchen it would render all the food in it useless, so for Sokka's stomach sake, he made sure there weren't any leaks. Sokka glanced over a map that focused on the islands of the Fire Nation. He found Black Ash Island, or islands as Sokka noticed. The name 'Black Ash Island' was the cumulative name for the archipelago. The archipelago is named after the biggest island in the chain, Black Ash, and Sokka hoped that he didn't have to go island-to-island in search for the Harman. Sokka then moved onto other islands, and again he noticed that starting from Black Ash Island to Whale Tail Island were more chains of islands. Fire Atoll, Volcanic Reef, Lava Isle, and The Red Gulf. Sokka took another mental note to ask Zuko about these islands. Toph walked back into the kitchen her arms carrying provisions. **

** "Dinner is ready. Go get Zuko."**

** Sokka grabbed a horn and spoke into it,**

** "Zuko, dinner is ready."**

** "..."**

** "Zuko?"**

** "Yeah, I heard." Zuko's voice came loud and clear back through the end Sokka spoke into.**

** "That's neat."**

** "Yeah, it is. What's for dinner?"**

** "Wait for Zuko."**

** Zuko walked into the kitchen a couple of minutes later.**

** "I dropped anchor because no one would be driving the ship, and I didn't want it to crash."**

** "Good thinking Zuko. Now, Toph what's for dinner?"**

** "It's a potluck. From Zuko, fire flakes. Sokka, jerky. Lastly, me, and I brought tea for Sokka to make."**

** "Why Sokka?" Zuko asked as he bit into a piece of jerky.**

** "He makes a good tea. I know from Ember Island." Toph said.**

** The three of them enjoyed their potluck, and Sokka remembered to ask Zuko questions.**

** "Zuko. What do the islands: Fire Atoll, Volcanic Reef, Lava Isle, and The Red Gulf mean to you?"**

** "A lot. They are called the Fire Lord's Archipelago. Legend goes that Sozin created the islands out of underwater magma flows as a wedding present for Avatar Roku. And after Sozin's betrayal against Roku, there have been reports of Sozin's spirit wondering the islands, still in grief from his betrayal. Whenever Azulon or my father, Ozai, would visit these islands while they were Fire Lords, they would become incredibly ill."**

** "Why would they become sick?" Toph wondered.**

** "No one knows, but once we left the islands, they would return to perfect health within a day from being on the verge of death." **

** "That's weird." Sokka pondered.**

** "Why do you need to know this?" **

** "I have a feeling we'll be visiting these islands." Sokka said.**

** "I need to go to my room... by the way what rooms do we get?" Zuko asked.**

** "I get the captains room, Zuko probably should get the first mate's room, while Toph gets the cook's room." **

** "The cook's room, where it that?"**

** "I'll take you to it. Zuko, I'm relieving you from navigation duty. You look tired, you should catch some sleep." and Sokka lead Toph to her room.**

** Zuko rose from his chair and went to his room. On the way to his room he made a quick detour to pick up his belongings in the cargo hold. He set his pack on the floor, and he fell into his mattress. His thoughts trailed off. He thought about Inu, and what she said to him, **

** 'If you ever get lonely, or you don't want to talk to that couple. You can write to me.' **

** He looked around his room and he noticed the writing desk in a corner, which reminded him of Inu. He dug out parchment and a stylus, and he began to write a letter to her. **

**[[]]**

** "This is my room?"**

** "Yep, kinda quaint."**

** "Sokka, it's no bigger than a broom closet!"**

** "A perfect size for you."**

** "I'm never sleeping in there."**

** "Well, you could always sleep in my room." Sokka seduced.**

** "You know Sokka, I think I would really like that."**

** "Let me carry your bags to my room."**

** Sokka picked up her bags, and lead her past Zuko's room to the neighboring room. He set down her bags by the foot of the bed, and Sokka stood there.**

** "Well, now what?" he asked.**

** "I think I have something in made, Captain."**

** She pushed Sokka down on to the bed, and crawled over him. Her face hovered over his, and they shared a romantic moment.**

**[[]]**

** Zuko kept hearing Toph giggling from Sokka's room, and it was disturbing his writing process. Finally, he was fed up with their fooling around.**

** "SOKKA DON'T YOU HAVE A SHIP TO STEER?" Zuko yelled through the metal walls along with banging his fist into the wall.**

** He heard a muffled, "Shit! Sorry, Toph." and a stumbling Sokka scrambling for the door. After the door slammed shut, Zuko heard Toph pout.**

** "Thanks, Zuko."**

** "Next time, be more discreet."**

** "You are so lucky I don't metal bend your ass off this ship."**

** "Wait, can you hear that?"**

** "Hear what?"**

** "It's...it's the sound OF NO ONE CARING!"**

** "Screw you, Zuko."**

** "Whatever."**

** Zuko now returned to his letter to Inu.**

** _'Dear Inu,_**

_** I hope you get this letter in good health. Let me update you with our journey. This morning we were attacked by a band of men, under the leadership of a man named, Robinn. It was a tough fight, but we managed to defeat the men, and interrogate Robinn. He told us that his master, named Bobo, would know who hired him. He was shot dead by his master from afar by an arrow. We followed the path of the arrow, and the girl and I talked about how she was worried about her boyfriend, who was far ahead of us (Their names are Toph and Sokka respectively). Sokka rounded a corner, and when we turned the same corner, he was nowhere to be seen! It turns out he stepped into a trap and was sent high into the tree tops. I went to untie the rope that held him there, but an arrow impeded my progress. It was the design as the arrow that killed Robinn, and I called out to Sokka to look for Bobo, as Bobo was in the trees and Sokka had a higher vantage point. I called out for Bobo, and it was received with a reply. I asked the voice to come out, and an older looking man stepped out of the brush with his hunting dog. He claimed to know about Azula escaping, and Harley, and I charged the man asking for his name. It turns out he was Bobo, and he still had another trick up his sleeve... Late that afternoon, now all three of us in a trap, we were put into a Nimitz class Frigate. Luckily, Toph can bend metal, and she set us free, and Sokka and I formed a plan to take over the ship... Now we are caught up with the present. **_

_** That couple can't keep their grimy paws off each other. I just had to separate them each other as Toph's giggling was bothering me. But their relationship reminds me of Mai, and how we started out. But thinking about her makes me think about Harley. I really hate this Harley person. I don't know why she is trying to have me killed, and I fear for everyone that I hold close to my heart. That includes you too Inu. I'm lonely out here, and all I have is my brief encounter with you to think of. I think it's been long enough from Mai's funeral for me to start thinking about women. I feel like I can trust you Inu. I haven't told anyone this, but Ozai has escaped from prison. Before I left, I talked to the Royal Prison Warden and ordered him to tell no one about Ozai. What gets me is that I was there when he broke out. Since he can't bend anymore he needed Azula's help to get out of his cell. I was there, I saw Azula, and she is still as crazy as ever. I think she is developing self-control, as she knocked me down, and could have easily killed me right there, but she didn't. I trust you to never tell anyone about Ozai, as the news would truly throw the Nation into a frenzy.**_

_** Sokka thinks we are going to have to travel through the Fire Lord Archipelago. I know you have heard of the stories and reports. I seriously hope I don't become ill, as it hinder our journey. I have an inkling that this journey will take me on a quest, that will forever shape me and the world. **_

_** Thinking About You,**_

_** -Zuko'**_

**[[[[[]]]]]**

** Aww, Zuko! I'm obsessed with letters all of a sudden! So we have some more back story with Roku and Sozin. I suggest you guys do your homework on Roku and Sozin, and maybe Zuko, as they will be an important figures in the story. I know there isn't a lot of Tokka, but they did make out, plus Toph is 'sleeping' in Sokka's room, so if that isn't enough I don't know what is... This is a cool down, and recap chapter. I had a hard time naming this chapter, but it should become clear as to why I named it 'The Calm' in the next chapter. Thanks for Reading! **

**Story alerts, faves, and reviews OH MY! **

**PLEASE R&R and Follow me on twitter WmitchW **


	12. The Storm

**The Best Romances**

**Deserve Second Chances**

**Chapter 11**

"**The Storm"**

**[[[[[[]]]]]**

** Sokka navigated the iron beast throughout the night, and by dawn he reached the port of Black Ash Island. Sokka retreated to his quarters for the dawn, as he was going on twenty-six hours without sleep. Toph was on a sleeping mat at the foot of his bed, and he made sure not to awaken the grumpy girl in the morning. Zuko woke up from night, his body drenched in a cold sweat. He had aches and pains in all of his joints, and his body was as stiff as a board. Although his was in pain every time is shifted his weight, he managed to crawl out of the bunk, and pull himself to his desk. He emerged out of the hull, and stepped out on to the deck of the frigate. He walked to into the port city, which was carved into the side of the cliffs. The Black Ash cliffs as they are known locally, are famous for their black shade that adorns the rock wall. The main part of the city was on top of the cliffs, and the harbor is connected to the city with massive, steep staircases that were chiseled into the cliff side, centuries and a lifetime ago. The buildings are made out of a white marble, shipped from neighboring islands. The picture creates a stark, crisp image of black and white, two polar opposites joined together only by man. This deep contrast gave the town the nickname of 'Yin Yang'.**

** Zuko limped into a nearby souvenir shop to buy a cane, really anything that will give him support for his aching joints. **

** "Good morning traveler." the shop owner said to Zuko.**

** "Morning..."**

** "My, you don't look so well. If I may ask, but what's seems to be troublin' ya?"**

** "My whole body. It just hurts. I'm looking for a cane."**

** "Well, no cane no matter how good will rid you of your pain."**

** "I need it to get to town."**

** The shop owner looked over the first mate, and saw that there was only a deep seeded hate brewing inside of him. A fiery lad, there was no doubt about that, but there was something off about the lad. How he held himself, it was strict and rigid, conformed and set in place. Shoulders square, back square, the lad did say he was in pain, but to still have proper standing posture? Then it hit the shop keeper. **

** "Well, it's an honor to serve the Fire Lord." and he bowed deeply.**

** "I'm not the Fire Lord. I'm just a guy looking for a cane." and Zuko stumbled upon a cane rack.**

** "I'm no fool, my Lord. I would be a disgrace to the Fire Nation not to know the face of our leader."**

** "I have no idea as to what you are talking about." Zuko had picked out a black, ebony cane and he was going towards the shop owner to pay for the cane.**

** "No, Fire Lord, have the cane. It would be my pleasure for you to have it."**

** "I'm not the Fire Lord, so if you mind, tell me how much I owe you."**

** "Just have it. It's on sale. One hundred percent off."**

** "Well, if it's on sale, then that's okay."**

** "Do you need anything else my Lord?"**

** "There's an Imperial frigate in the port. Marked, oh-nine-oh-one, tell the captain to get up, and bring him here."**

** "I would be honored to do such a task for my Lord." and he bowed and went off to complete his task.**

** Zuko eyed some fruit by the cashier's counter, and his stomach grumbled.**

** "Who cares, it's on sale." and he helped himself to the basket.**

** The shop owner fought his way through the fog to reach the frigate. The port was mostly used by small fishing ships, but by law it was required to have room for Imperial warships. And since the war was over the port has seen less and less of the warships. The frigate was the only large ship at port, and the shop owner boarded the ship. He searched the living quarters and he managed to find the captain's quarters. He knocked on the steel door, and asked for the captain.**

** "What?" Sokka answered to the knock.**

** "Fire Lord Zuko has asked of me to bring you to him."**

** "Zuko? Toph, get up. Zuko needs us." Sokka said to both the door and to the woman sleeping at the foot of the bed.**

** "Whaaa?"**

** "Come on, Toph. Zuko needs us, he's most likely in trouble." Sokka said half dreamily and half putting on his pants.**

** "Trouble? Sounds bad..." Toph said rolling off the bed and onto the metal floor.**

** "Captain, I can assure that the Fire Lord is in no trouble." **

** "Be quiet you! I'm still mad at you!" Sokka roared at the voice, and also stooping down to pick up his sword.**

** "Hey, leave the voice alone, I'm sure he's cool." Toph said, sluggish.**

** Sokka and Toph dragged their sleep induced bodies out of the cabin, and followed the shop owner to back to the souvenir store, where Zuko was waiting.**

** "Lord, I have completed your errand."**

** "Good, now go make some morning tea."**

** "Yes, my liege." and he bowed to make the tea.**

** "Zuko, are you in trouble?" Sokka asked, his senses starting to wake.**

** "What time is it?" Toph asked.**

** "No, no trouble. Just after dawn."**

** "Then why did you have someone wake me up?" Sokka said rubbing his eyes.**

** "You can take an afternoon nap, but we need to buy supplies before we do anything else."**

** "Sounds great. Toph you there?"**

** "Shut up Sokka." and she jabbed him in the arm.**

** The shop owner stood at the back of the store, tea tray in hand. He soaked in the scene unfolding in front of him. His Fire Lord was in his shop, along with a Water Tribe warrior, and an Earth Kingdom girl. The warrior looked extremely deadly, and the girl looked equally fierce. The two of them reminded him of myths of a man turning into a wolf spirit, and the Earth queen he protects. He made a mental note to avoid those two for the duration of the day. He made his way across the store, and handed over the morning brew of tea to Zuko.**

** "You can leave us, and thank you for the tea." Zuko said, and the shop owner bowed deeply to all three of the members of the party, paying careful attention not to anger the warrior. **

** "This tea! It's energizing!" Sokka proclaimed after his first sip, he was wide awake and ready to tackle the day.**

** "It's a special Fire Nation blend, called morning tea. We add a special herb that awakens the body." Zuko explained.**

** "So, now where?" Toph asked, also now awake.**

** "To the city. It's on top of the cliffs." **

** "Easy, I can earth bend us up there."**

** "Actually Toph, it might just be better not to earth bend. It might anger the locals."**

** "Fine." she said with a pout.**

** "Let's get going." Sokka said and with a clap of his hands the three of them started to walk up the stairs that climbed to the town.**

** The trek took a good part of the morning, and the three of them entered the town by early lunch time. Zuko abandoned the couple to mail his letter to Inu back at the Royal Palace. By now the fog in the harbor had lifted and the iron beast was revealed to the citizens of the town, and rumors were already spreading throughout the city. Sokka's and Toph's main goal was to get food in their empty stomachs. They got lunch, and Zuko later joined them. So far their true identities had only been figured out by the shop owner, and the group was determined not to let it falter again. As Zuko suggested, Sokka did take an afternoon nap, after he explained he stayed awake all throughout the night to steer the iron beast into port. Toph and Zuko explored the town, and through their wanderings they came across a temple. Zuko explained to Toph that it's a temple dedicated to Sozin, and it's twin tower was Avatar Roku's tower. This was the one time that Zuko revealed his true identity as Fire Lord to the Fire Sages to gain entrance into Sozin's temple.**

** The foyer was the main hub of the temple, with hallways going off in all four directions. Naturally, the most prominent color was red. There were pillars cutting off the open space in the foyer in the corners of the room, but allowed 'hallways' that connected the four parts of the temple. Zuko and Toph were given a tour of the temple, by the most experienced Fire Sage available. He explained that the northern section was the largest part of the temple, as it held the shrine to Sozin and his coffin as a Fire Nation relic. The southern part was the entrance, and there for had no other section to it. The western part was a garden, and it served two purposes: to have a garden for spices and vegetables, and lastly, to help the Fire Sages pass time by gardening. The eastern part was the second most important part of the temple. It was a massive library, containing the entire history of Sozin, and since Roku's tower was destroyed, it was also the leading library about Avatar Roku. Toph didn't care for the library, and she challenged the Fire Sages to a game of Pai Sho, while Zuko stayed in the library. He picked out the nearest scroll and digested it fairly quickly. He went to a wooden table and picked up the open scroll on it. Zuko was taken to a world where Sozin had already started the war. He had already left his best friend, Roku, to die on his island from the volcanic vapors. It was a sad story, and it went through how he was filled with grief about leaving his friend to die, and how he now saw the errors in his actions. To Zuko's surprise it was signed by Sozin himself, which really opened Zuko's eyes. Zuko peered from the note and noticed a family tree in the library. Zuko was well aware of his blood lines. How he was related to Sozin by Royal blood, and the his mother was related to Roku, making Zuko also have some type of Avatar blood. Zuko could say that he was related to Aang by some way or another. Zuko's body flourished into pain, and he screamed out in agony. The Fire Sages took Zuko to the closest bed room, and laid him down. On the bed Zuko blacked out...**

** _"Where am I?" _**

_** "Don't you worry Zuko. All is well."**_

_** "Who said that? Show yourself!"**_

_** "Calm down. You aren't helping yourself. I'll show myself in due time."**_

_** "What happened to me?"**_

_** "One could say you are having an out-of-body experience."**_

_** "Okay, now where am I?"**_

_** "Technically, no where. It all depends on how you see it."**_

_** "What do you mean, 'no where'."**_

_** "Can you see anything?"**_

_** "No."**_

_** "Does that mean that something is not there?"**_

_** "No, anything can be in the dark."**_

_** "That's why people fear darkness. It's a mystery."**_

_** "Speaking of mysteries, who are you?"**_

_** "I'm Sozin. Your great grandfather." and Sozin shimmered into a blue figure in front of Zuko's sight line.**_

_** "This isn't real. It can't be."**_

_** "This is real, Zuko. This has always happened to Fire Lords before you, but their hearts were to corrupted to experience the full affect. You are the first Fire Lord in a long time to finally be visited by the Fire Lord's in their past."**_

_** "How is this possible?"**_

_** "The blood of the Avatar runs through out blood, with much thanks to Roku."**_

_** "So are we in the Spirit World?"**_

_** "Not quite. We are as close to being in the Spirit World without actually being in it. That power is reserved for only the Avatar."**_

_** "Why did you bring me here?"**_

_** "I'm going to be your guide. Much like Aang told you how Roku helped him along his journey. It's my job to help you, I have doubt to pay to the mortal world."**_

_** "Is it going to hurt every time you need to contact me?"**_

_** "Yes. Your spirit is literally splitting from your body when we talk. But when we finish talking your body shouldn't hurt any more."**_

_** "So did you only bring me here just to tell me that you are my guide? Or what do you have to tell me already?"**_

_** "Harman. Surprisingly, you two already met. He is the shop owner back on the docks."**_

_** "You're joking."**_

_** "I'm not, now go get him. He is still at his shop."**_

**Zuko gasped for air and his eyes bulged out as he regained consciousness.**

** "Toph, we have to go back to the harbor." and he jumped out of the bed against the protesting Fire Sages.**

** "Why?"**

** "Harman is the shop owner we met this morning!"**

** "Sokka is down on the ship, we have to hurry!"**

** Toph spared no expense on earth bending down the cliff side, and in time flat Zuko and Toph touched ground at the harbor. **

** "You go get Sokka. I'll find Harman." Zuko said.**

** Toph didn't hear Zuko, as she sprinted back to the frigate to warn Sokka of the danger he could be on. The moment she stepped on to the deck she felt to bodies. On her second step she bent the metal floor around the standing figure in Sokka's bed room, effectively trapping the person in a metal coat. Zuko checked the shop, and found no signs of Harman any where, to which Sokka raced back to the ship to check on Toph. He didn't have the luxury of seeing through metal so he was left in the dark of Sokka's health until he reached Sokka's room. There he found Harman trapped in a metal shell, and Toph and Sokka where talking to Harman, trying to elicit information out of him. **

** "Bobo? He and I are old war buddies! I run a black market out of my shop, and he supplies some popular goods. That's all I swear!"**

** "And what about a woman named Harley?" **

** "Let me free, and I'll tell you." he pleaded.**

** "Let him free." Zuko said.**

** "Ugh, fine." and Toph let him free.**

** "Suckers..." and Harman raised his arms to command the tides and rocked the ship heavily knocking his captors off balance, and giving him ample time to escape the metal beast. **

** "HE'S A WATER BENDER!" Sokka yelled as the ship continued to rock, almost capsizing. **

** "Toph, steady the boat! Bend the metal to counter balance the waves!" Zuko shouted.**

** Zuko's plan worked, and soon the boat stopped rocking, and the three stepped out of the boat, and saw Harman still standing on the docks. **

** "It's over Harman!" Sokka shouted.**

** "I still have some tricks up my sleeves." and Harman bended and fired rocks at the group.**

** "HE'S AN EARTH BENDER TOO!" Sokka shouted again.**

** "Who cares!" and Toph returned fire of her own, which was combined with Zuko's fire blasts. **

** Harman bent a rock wall, but Toph also sent underground moles that shot out from the other side of the wall. Although Harman was taken a back from the underground missiles, he managed to disperse them at the last second. From behind his wall he fired back at the advancing Zuko and Sokka. Zuko blasted the rocks with his fire, and Sokka easily side stepped the rocks. Toph sensed Sokka was close enough and earth bended him up and over the wall with Sokka landing behind Harman. **

** "Give up, you are out numbered." Sokka said as his sword dug into Harman's jugular. **

** "Fine. You win."**

** Toph bended back down Harman's wall, and her and Zuko walked up to the Harman. **

** "Answer our questions and we will let you go." Toph said, and Zuko shoot her a look that went unseen.**

** "Yeah, like how did you bend the water?" Sokka asked as the issue hit home for him.**

** "My mother was an expert water bending master, and my father was an expert earth bending master. I can't really bend water, but enough to rock a boat. I'm more of an earth bending and black ops guy."**

** "Sokka that's a stupid question, what do you know about Harley?" Toph said.**

** "Haven't you guys put Harley and Azula together yet? I mean isn't it obvious?"**

** "What do you mean?" Zuko asked.**

** "Harley is working for Azula! And there is a lot of people working for Azula that are trying to kill you, Harley is just organizing the assassins."**

** "Tell me something that would make me spare your pathetic life." Zuko threatened.**

** "Look, I was told that after I received you guys in your traps was to take you to Fire Atoll, and search for a gal named Fay Min. I swear that's all I know."**

** Sokka let Harman free from his sword's edge. Zuko was about to give chase, until Sokka stopped him.**

** "You have hurt my people enough for two lifetimes. You kill that water bender, I'll kill you too."**

** "Fine." Zuko clenched his fists, and instead of killing Harman he gave him the worst stare down he can give.**

** Since it was dinner time, and the three of them were still at Black Ash Island, they ate dinner in the city, and bought more supplies for the journey ahead. During dinner, a certain messenger hawk landed on Zuko's shoulder as he was walking about the town alone. He retrieved the letter, and returned to the ship. There he hurried to his room, and eagerly opened the letter.**

**[[[[[]]]]]**

** WOOT! Awesome chapter right? Azula and Harley are finally connected. Sozin Spirit guide! YEAH! Sorry if this one is late... school. I hope everyone likes this chapter!**


	13. The Puzzle

**The Best Romances**

**Deserve Second Chances**

**Chapter 12**

"**The Puzzle"**

**[[[[[]]]]]**

** _'Dear Zuko,_**

_** It didn't take too long for you to write to me. Your journey through the forest sounded...quite...dangerous, very dangerous. I showed Iroh the first part of the letter, and he told me that he would put out a bounty on Bobo. I should also tell you that in a day or two, I will be at Fire Atoll, on business of course. I know you are close to the atoll, so...maybe...we could meet up again? I'll be at the Gryphon Hotel, it's in the main town center. We could at least catch up, and see each other one more time. **_

_** The Avatar stopped by last night, saying that he hasn't heard anything about Harley, but there has been a lot of activity around Whale Tail Island. He couldn't say much else other than that, but I thought you should know. How's your health? You haven't become ill already? If you have, make sure you are drinking plenty of fluids, and plenty of rest, and stay warm. I sound like your mother.**_

_** Speaking of your mother...based off your readings and books, I think I know where she is.'**_

**Zuko released his grasp on the letter, letting it flutter to the metal floor. He stared past the metal fall, his mind blank. He picked himself up along with the letter.**

** _'Speaking of your mother...based off your readings and books, I think I know where she is. I suspect that she is somewhere in Ba Sing Se. I sent a letter to the Earth King, and with his help I'm sure we will find her in the city. _**

_** Maybe the activity around Whale Tail Island is connected with Harley? I'm extremely worried about Ozai and Azula, and don't worry, your secret is safe with me.**_

_** I miss you, at least your presence. I'm sorry about Toph and Sokka (thank you for reminding me of their names) and them having "fun". I can't wait to see you at Fire Atoll. **_

_** Yours, ever and ever,**_

_** -Inu'**_

**Zuko laid down the letter on his desk, and slipped in between the covers and went to sleep, smiling. **

**[[]]**

** Toph and Zuko were awakened by the 'All hands on deck' whistle, and they rushed to get dressed and clamor up the stairs to get top side. **

** "One minute. Not bad." Sokka said to the panting Toph and Zuko, "We still need to get it under thirty seconds."**

** For the past two days since the group left Black Ash Island, Sokka has been drilling Toph and Zuko and have been teaching them basic ship maintenance and training. **

** "I can't do this." Zuko sputtered, as Sokka always plays the drill at random times in the day, and Zuko was getting tired of the training.**

** "You can do this. I know you can." Sokka gave his own version of a pep talk.**

** "I agree with Sparky, I'm through doing this to." Toph said crossing her arms across her chest.**

** "Fine, but Zuko you need to check the charts for what time we get to Fire Atoll, and you Toph, you need to fix that horrible smell from the engine room. **

** "Well, if a certain captain would help me, I would!"**

** "Fine, I'll help you."**

** "When, oh sweet captain?" sarcasm dripped from the words.**

** "Right now."**

** Sokka dragged Toph by her arm to the engine room, but you could smell the rancid stench from outside the heavy, thick steel door. Sokka went to the gauge board, and all the meters looked normal. He went to check the actual engines themselves. He could smell his way to the problem, and it looked like one of the engines hasn't been properly cooled, and has actually started to melt. The smell was coming from the iron breaking down. **

** "Sokka, Fire Atoll is within sight." Zuko's voice cried over the intercom.**

** "Make for port as soon as possible, the right engine needs major repairs. Cut off all power from the right engine also." Sokka said in the nearest intercom.**

** Sokka felt the engine die down, but the smell still lingered. **

** "Sokka? What's wrong with the right engine?" Toph asked.**

** "I think the top of the engine has broke apart from the heat, you and I will have to do some major repairs to the engine."**

** "Sounds like a party." **

** "Look, I want you to put on your best dress clothes for tonight." Sokka adding layers to his voice.**

** "Why, Sokka?" Toph asked almost too innocently.**

** "Tonight, I'm taking you for dinner, a good, fancy dinner."**

** "I'm good at being fancy."**

** "I know you are." and they shared a kiss.**

** Zuko steered the iron beast into the harbor, and he dropped anchor. Zuko rushed out of the seat as soon as he heard the anchor hit sea floor, and before you could say, 'limpkin' he was on the deck, leaning over the railing to search for Inu. He saw her wave to him, and he rushed down the boarding plank and he pulled her into a tight embrace. **

** "Zuko. It's so good to see you again." Inu whispered into his ear.**

** The port city of Teungstu was the fifth largest port in the Fire Nation, but the most populated. With a population hovering at half a million on a bad day, it was easy to see that Teungstu is heavily overcrowded. There were laws for population control, and land ordinances that restricts enterprising business from spreading out, to protect farm land. With the atoll being five squares miles in area, and the town covering over half of the island, the citizens need farm land to sustain the population as best as possible. The docks were experiencing the busiest day so far into the year, but out of common decency, everyone gave the hugging Inu and Zuko a wide sphere, a true sight to behold. **

** "Inu, it's good to see you also." **

** They stayed there, moments dragging into minutes, minutes grew into an eternity. **

** "Hey! Will you two lover birds stop making me gag!" Sokka sputtered out above the roar of the crowd.**

** Inu and Zuko shared a blush as they ended their hug, while Sokka and Toph joined the two of them on the pier.**

** "So, this is the infamous Inu, I've heard so much about?" Sokka said as he checked Inu out, which received a right hook from Toph. **

** "You keep your eyes off her, you pig." Toph threatened Sokka.**

** "Well, it was nice meeting you two, but Zuko and I have somethings to do." and with that Inu and Zuko hooked arms and walked away to enjoy their day.**

** "That went well..." Sokka said to Toph.**

** "Better than I expected." **

** "Come on let's get some lunch." Sokka said as he took Toph's arm and lead her into the city.**

** Although some Fire Nation islands contributed building materials, most of the materials that were used to build the city were brought in from the Earth Kingdom. Teungstu was a feat of engineering prowess. Since the city was built under sea level, Teungstu was constantly under water. To accommodate the water level, the city had an underwater pillar system that supported the entire city. To travel the citizens used small rafts to get around. A complicated system of locks and levees protected Teungstu from the ravaging seas. The city was renown for being a very popular honeymoon get away, second only to Ember Island. **

** "Gryphon Hotel." Inu said as she stepped into the boat with Zuko's help. **

** "Right away miss. Would the couple like a serenade to pass the time?" the oarsman asked.**

** Inu and Zuko shared a glance, and Zuko responded with nod, and the oarsman began to sing and steer the boat with a long, wooden stick. Inu cuddled against Zuko, while he draped an arm over her shoulders.**

** "Why are we going to the hotel first? It's lunch time, I'm hungry."**

** "One, there's a free lunch buffet. Two, I ordered your luggage to be delivered to my room. And three, you need to take a shower for tonight."**

** "What's going on tonight?"**

** "We are going out for dinner."**

** Zuko and Inu let the serenade stop their conversation, and they rode the rest of the way to the hotel in silence.**

**[[]]**

** "Sokka?" Toph asked, "Where exactly are we going?"**

** "Lunch! You don't remember?" **

** "I do, I can't see anything in this stupid boat." Toph said loud enough for the oarsman to hear which made him pout.**

** "Toph, don't insult the man's boat! We'll be there in a couple of minutes."**

** "We better be." **

** "Is it your, you know...time?"**

** "Ah, no." Toph said with frustration.**

** "Then why are you acting so...prissy?" Sokka put it carefully so Toph wouldn't get mad.**

** "Prissy? No. I'm not being prissy, I'm just frustrated."**

** "Because you can't see?"**

** "Good job, Detective Sokka." **

** "We have arrived at your destination." the oarsman called out behind him to the fighting couple.**

** "About time." Toph muttered under her breath.**

** Sokka helped Toph get of the raft, and he paid the oarsman his fare. **

** "Lunch for two please." Sokka said to the hostess.**

** "Bending or non-bending?" she asked back.**

** "Excuse me?" Sokka said, "What do you mean by 'bending or non-bending'?"**

** "It's a new city law. Benders sit with other benders, and non-benders sit with other non-benders." she explained.**

** "Are there tables for both?" Sokka asked.**

** "Nope, I'm sorry." she said as she checked the table list.**

** "Sokka? What's taking so long?" Toph complained, as she walked out of the bathroom.**

** "They won't seat us together."**

** "Bullshit!" Toph exclaimed, "I want to talk to your manager." **

** "I'll go get him." the hostess said, as she eyes the security.**

** "Toph, can you calm down, it's not that big of a deal." Sokka tried to temper the girl.**

** "Hello, I'm the manager, what seems to be the problem?" **

** "Yes, hi, we want to be seated together."**

** "No problem. Bending or non-bending?" **

** "I'm a 'non-bender' and she is a 'bender'."**

** "Then, I'm afraid we cannot seat you. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." **

** "Look here bub, you are going to seat us and you are going to like it!" Toph threatened as she bended the manager to his knees, so he was at eye level with her.**

** "Toph! What are you doing!" Sokka exclaimed.**

** "Sir, I'm going to have to escort you out of the premisses." a security guard said as he put a hand on Sokka's shoulder.**

** "Toph come on. Don't make things worse." **

** "Fine." she said and stormed off and walked through the door and she walked straight into the water.**

** "TOPH!"**

**[[]]**

** "So, what do you think of the buffet?"**

** "It's pretty good. You never told me why you are here on Fire Atoll."**

** "Oh, just some legal delegations. That's all."**

** "Sounds boring."**

** "It's very boring." Inu said with a smile.**

** "Miss, your guest's luggage has been delivered to your room."**

** "Thank you." **

** The clerk cleared his throat, indicating that he wanted a tip.**

** "You can leave us now." Zuko said, and the clerk walked away unhappy.**

** "The nerve of people these days." **

** "I know." Zuko agreed while he finished his last bite, "That was a good lunch."**

** "Let's go see if your luggage is all there." Inu said as she took his hand.**

** "Let's."**

**[[]]**

** "TOPH!"**

** Sokka bolted after his drowning girlfriend. He dove into the blue water in an attempt to pull her body out of the water's clutch. He saw her limp body sinking deeper under water, and he swam towards her, and latched an arm around her waist. With her in his arms, he kicked towards the sky, and broke the surface of the water to be greeted by the relief of air flooding back into his lungs. He got on a nearby platform that was connected to a building and laid Toph, performing mouth to mouth.**

** "Toph, please, wake up."**

**[[[[[]]]]]**

**Sorry for being ONE day late. I got good reasons. I got a car. BAM! Second reason I wanted/needed this chapter to be good. Zuko and Inu awww. Toph and Sokka OH NO! I feel like I could have written the saving Toph part better, but that will have to do. **

**Benders and non-benders... yes this will play a major part in the story. And if anyone has been following The Legends of Korra news, some might notice that Korra is supposedly fighting this problem in Republic City, or where ever. So Whale Tail Island huh? I have an obsession with that island. I still I'm not sure if Inu should be good or bad, but I do have some ideas for her much later into the story. Inu might have found Ursa! (secret YES!) Tokka is planned for chapters 13,14,15, 16,17, I PROMISE, NEEDS MORE TOKKA!**

**Thanks for reading, and following me. Reviews, comments, and faves are highly recommended after reading this chapter.**


	14. The Pieces

**The Best Romances**

**Deserve Second Chances**

**Chapter 13**

"**The Pieces"**

**[[[[[]]]]]**

** Sokka continued his life-saving efforts, but doubt continued to grow in his head. He kept up with the CPR, and soon Toph started to cough, and the water in her lungs was extracted. Sokka brought her weak frame into a tight embrace.**

** "Toph, I thought I lost you."**

** "Sokka...I don't like water."**

** "I know, I know. It's okay, you're safe now."**

** Sokka then carried Toph to a nearby solid street, and they made their way to no set destination. They blended in perfectly with the crowds, which they rode until the both of them hit a marketplace. Merchants were broadcasting their goods and prices, and customers were waving money in attempts to catch the merchants' attention. The cobble street was worn down from age and use, and the stalls were arranged to make a maze in the courtyard. **

** "Sokka, I think I'm strong enough to walk now."**

** "All right." **

** Sokka gently placed her on the street, and her vision was flooded with the vibrations of the marketplace. She buckled, but Sokka laid a supporting hand on her body to hold her up. A man bumped into Sokka, and Sokka spun around to met the figure.**

** "Oh, sorry, sir. I didn't see you there." and with that he walked off.**

** Sokka felt lighter, and he checked his person. Where his sword should be, was nothing. Sokka bolted after the man, and the man noticed Sokka giving chase. The man showed his athletic prowess, by leaping through merchant stalls, and disturbing the chaotic order in the marketplace. Sokka followed suit, and chased the man through a dark alley, which ended in a dead end.**

** Everything Sokka was doing was going against his training. **

** _'Sokka, never let your enemy gain the upper hand... Sokka never let the enemy play with you... Sokka never let your enemy come to you, not you to him... Sokka...'_**

**"Give it up, your trapped!" Sokka yelled at the man.**

** "No, you are trapped." and the man snapped his fingers, signaling the shadows to come alive and reveal several more men, "You should give up, Sokka, to bad I do have to kill you this time, I really did like you."**

** "Bobo..." Sokka whispered under his breath as his mind finally realized who was talking to him. **

** "Get'em."**

** The horde of men, which Sokka counted off to be around five, swarmed the young man. Sokka let the men come to him, his slick defense style will be his offense. The first man that reached Sokka was from the behind, and he latched underneath Sokka's arms, putting Sokka into a full-nelson. Sokka's arms were pinned upward, exposing his rib cage, but Sokka dropped forward, making his captor fall with him. Sokka's attacker let loose his hold, and Sokka rolled to lessen the impact of the intentional fall. The attacker regained his balance and now, Sokka had to deal with six men as Bobo unsheathed Wolf's Tail. **

** The distance that separated the men from Sokka was five meters. The human body at a chasing speed covers that distance in one second. The average reaction time for a human hovers around two tenths of a second, which only leaves Sokka eight tenths of a second to defend himself against the men. So, it's clear to say that Sokka has the upper hand in this fight. **

** The first man charged at Sokka, rising a fist to strike Sokka in the head. Sokka bent his knees, caught the fist with his left hand, and at the same time brought his right handed uppercut to the man's gut. The momentum of the man and Sokka's fist produced enough force to crack several ribs. Sokka then headbutted the man, causing him to crumble to the dirty street. As the man crumbled, the rest of the men threw themselves at Sokka, excluding Bobo, who stood his ground. The man who was closest to Sokka, was caught off guard by a swift kick to the jaw, as now Sokka went on the attack. After the kick he followed up a leaping punch, which is better known as a superman punch. Sokka was blown back with a jab to the left side of his face, but he recovered and retaliated against the puncher with a piston resembling heel kick above the knee cap. Sokka drew his attention to the next man, who was dealt with a flurry crosses, hooks, and kicks. The last man Sokka fought against was more relaxed, and approached Sokka as an equal. They circled each other both waiting for the other to strike first. Sokka leaped at the man screaming a war cry was he brought down both fists at the man's head. The man caught Sokka's fists, and he responded with a thunderous punch to Sokka's abdomen. Sokka stumbled backwards, feigning pain, and lured the man to finish him. The man stepped forward and raised his fist to strike down Sokka; however, Sokka dipped down and kicked at the man's ankles, effectively tripping him. Sokka jumped from his crouched position and drove his knee into the man's chest. **

** "ENOUGH! I will deal with the boy by myself."**

** The men that remained conscious scrambled out of the alley, and Sokka stood to met Bobo.**

** "You got away from me once, old man. It won't happen again."**

** Bobo lunged at Sokka, his own sword leading Bobo's attack. Sokka side-stepped the lunge and ducked to avoid the horizontal slice that followed after the lunge. Sokka rolled to close the distance between him and Bobo, making the sword useless. Sokka pounced at Bobo from out of the roll, pinning Bobo under Sokka, and knocking the sword out of Bobo's grasp.**

** "It's over." Sokka said, his voice piercing through Bobo's heart.**

** "Yes, but for how long? Did you ever think that you may not win this battle? You know nothing about what we do!"**

** "We? I know about 'we'. Harley and Azula, they are working together. Tell me something I don't know?"**

** "You never think ahead, what are you going to do with me now? Let me go on my merry way? It's time to choose Sokka."**

** Sokka got off Bobo, and picked up his sword.**

**[[]]**

** "Well it's about time. Where have you been?" **

** "Sorry, Toph. Someone stole my sword, and I had to get it back."**

** "You can't just leave me like that!"**

** "Sorry." **

** "How stupid can you get?"**

** "I'm sorry, Toph."**

** "Get it through your head!"**

** "You're right, sorry."**

** "Spirits! Did you even think what might happen to me?"**

** "No, sorry."**

** "I could have gotten kidnapped!"**

** "Sorry, Toph."**

** "You are the dumbest person I have ever met."**

** "Sorry."**

** "It's a sword! Who cares!"**

** "I care. That's who." Sokka said defiantly.**

** "You care more about that stupid toothpick than you care about me!"**

** "That's not true. I saved your life a half an hour ago!"**

** "I wish you never did. It have gotten rid of you from my life!" and she stormed off.**

** Sokka's mind failed to comprehend as to what just transcribed. He went off to trail Toph, which would be a true test of his abilities.**

**[[]]**

** "Isn't the view breath taking?"**

** "It is." **

** Inu had shown Zuko her room, to make sure all of his luggage was delivered. Now, they were enjoying their company on the balcony that looked west over the city, with the setting sun as the backdrop.**

** "What's it like living on the ship?"**

** "Cramped. Very cramped."**

** "I bet it isn't that bad."**

** "It's as bad as it seems, and then worse." sarcasm lidded in his voice**

** "Will you stop being so pessimistic, jeez."**

** "Inu, I was joking."**

** The two of them became quiet again, and they stared at the sun, its setting giving way to the night. **

** "It's beautiful." Inu said, the setting taking her breath away.**

** "So are you." and Inu turned her gaze to met Zuko's.**

** "That was cheesy, but sweet, very sweet." **

** Zuko smiled and turned his gaze back to the city, as the darkness of night flooded the streets of Teungstu. Street lanterns were light to give orange orbs of glow to counter the night. **

** "Our happy couple said they were going to have a nice dinner tonight." Zuko commented.**

** "That sounds nice, good for them."**

** "May I ask you something?"**

** "You just did, but I assume you mean a different question?" she jokingly chided.**

** "What would say if you told you that I met Sozin?"**

** "...Did you?" she asked tentatively.**

** "Yes. He told me that he was going to help me." Zuko's gazed still focused on the city.**

** "All I know about Sozin is that he is hated in other nations, but loved in the Fire Nation."**

** "There is an old legend about him, after Roku died. It goes by saying that Sozin secretly hated himself for ever starting the war. He was a good man, he wanted the best for his nation. The war propaganda told that the war was the best way to 'Spread the Fire Nation Culture'. When he visited me, he said that he had a debt to pay to the world, basically one whole war was his debt. **

** "One war is a big debt to pay off." Inu commented.**

** "It is, and I think he is trying to prevent another war from ever starting by helping me, thus paying off his debt."**

** "That makes sense, but it doesn't explain why now? Why not stop Azulon, or even Ozai? To me, his timing is off."**

** "I don't know the answer to that. All I know is that he is going to help me, some way or another."**

** Silence entrapped the two of them in its snare. **

** "Wanna go get something to eat?" Zuko nonchalantly asked.**

** "Why not, sure."**

**[[]]**

** Sokka had been tracking Toph for the better part of the afternoon, and night only made it harder for him. So far she had gone to a dress store, and helped herself to a new dress. She then made reservations at a swanky restaurant for an evening dinner, and she spent the rest of the day walking aimlessly around the town. Sokka was sure she had never noticed him following her, until he couldn't take another step as his feet were encased in earth. Sokka looked up from his feet to see Toph standing in front of him.**

** "We are still going to dinner tonight. Our reservation is in an hour, so I suggest we head back to the ship and change."**

** "Omm, okay."**

** Toph bended Sokka free, and they went back to the ship, but not together. Toph used Sokka's room as her changing room, while Sokka used Zuko's room. Toph's dress was a robin egg blue, with white puffs that resembled clouds. It covered down to her knees, and she wore matching two-inch high heels. At the waist she wore a white belt, that looked like ivory, and the top of the dress was held up by spaghetti straps. Sokka wore his best, black pants, with his boots. He traded his ratty tank-top for a shirt that had sleeves. He washed his hair and put on his traditional Warrior's Tail, and he strapped on his sword around his waist, and he decided to bring his Air glider was a staff of sorts, but mainly to make him look more dignified. They met on the deck of the ship, both giving each other compliments on how they looked. They soon arrived at the restaurant, and thanks to Toph's reservation they were allowed to butt the entire line, which snaked out of the building. **

** "It's an honor to serve an Air Nomad." the waiter said bowing to Sokka, "My name is Minh, and I'll be your waiter tonight. Shall we start with the drinks?"**

** "Minh, I am not an Air Nomad." Sokka corrected.**

** "You aren't? Then I can't have you sit here. I'm sure you have heard of the 'Benders and Non-benders Law'?"**

** Toph kicked Sokka in the shin under the table, giving him the 'Do-not-screw-this-up' glare.**

** "I say that I'm not an Air Nomad, but I am an Air Nomad Chieftain. Where I'm from, I'm like your Fire Lord Zuko." Sokka mentally adjusted himself to look more 'Air Nomadish'.**

** "It's an absolute privilege to serve you...?"**

** "Chief Airmizer." Sokka cobbled together, completely forgetting to use his own name.**

** "Well, Airmizer. Welcome to the Fire Nation and enjoy your stay. Let me get your drinks on the house."**

** "We will have the finest, oldest wine you have." Sokka said. **

** "An excellent choice if I may say so."**

** "You may say so." Sokka joked, but seriously said as he was channeling his inner Air Nomad Chief.**

** "How many glasses? One?"**

** "Make it two. It's her birthday."**

** "Well, happy birthday miss. I'll go fetch the wine."**

** Minh left Sokka and Toph alone to contemplate on what to order.**

** "So, it's my birthday?" Toph asked.**

** "Hey, I'm the Air Chief, as far as Mihn knows, you're my wife."**

** Toph's thoughts accelerated into future, her and Sokka at their wedding, honeymoon, children, and she let out a sigh and a smile from the scenarios.**

** "Are we ready to order?" Mihn asked as he poured a thirty year old spirit into the glasses. **

** Toph snapped out of her happy daze, and she was so emotionally rumpled, that she straightened her dress to press out the rumples. **

** "I'll have the steak, and honey what would you like?" Sokka said.**

** "The soup and salad, please."**

** "Of course, I'll put these orders in right away."**

** "Happy birthday Toph."**

** "Sokka, it's not my birthday."**

** "Are you sure?"**

** "One would think that one would remember when their own birthday is."**

** "So, you don't want the present then?"**

** "What present?"**

** "Not telling, not until your birthday."**

** They were interrupted by their food coming to their table,and they didn't talk to each other through the meal, only sharing comments on their food. After their plates were taking away, Mihn came to the table holding a birthday cake for Toph, and several waiters sang her a quiet, but sweet happy birthday. It was a chocolate cake, with a single candle that adorned the top. One bite was especially hard, and Toph pulled out the mysterious object from her mouth. To her astonishment she held a ring, that clearly was put in to the cake on purpose. **

** "Sokka?"**

** "It's a promise ring."**

** "A promise for what?"**

** "To marry me." he muttered underneath his breath, but Toph heard him as clear as day, "After we finish this mission with Zuko."**

** Toph was at a loss of words, but she managed to slip the ring on her left hand and nodding her head letting loose the tears that clung to her cheeks.**

** "Are we ready for the bill?" Mihn said, literally murdering the mood between Sokka and Toph.**

** "Mihn, tell you what, if you leave now, you may have a chance of escaping her wrath." and Sokka pointed to Toph whose was fuming mad, and was about to earth bend the entire city below sea level. **

** "It's on the house." Mihn said, and he scampered away.**

** "That was nice of him." Sokka said, "Toph, nice acting. You really had him going that you were mad!"**

** "I wasn't acting, he ruined the happiest moment in my life."**

**[[]]**

** "How was your dumplings?" Inu asked.**

** "Sub-par. I've had better." **

** "Anything would be sub-par compared to the Royal Palace's food."**

** "Miss?"**

** "Yes?" Inu said to a messenger boy as she wiped the sides of her mouth.**

** "I have a letter for you." and he handed the letter to Inu.**

** Inu read the letter, and her eyes grew wide.**

** "Inu? What does it say?"**

** "It would be better for you to read it." and she handed the letter to Zuko.**

** "They found my mother..."**

**[[[[[]]]]]**

** Woot! Unlucky 13! I have decided on how to play out Inu, and no, I'm not telling anyone. I attempted to explain why Sozin is helping Zuko. Airmizer, *face palm* Omgosh so bad. Aww, a promise ring, do people still use those? And Bobo! What Sokka did with Bobo is up to you, but I can give you choices, 1. Sokka killed Bobo, or 2. He left Bobo alone. TOPH AND SOKKA HAVE A VERBAL DISSAGREEMENT! Oh noes! But at the end they both played the mature card and blew the fight off. Zuko and Inu...mmm...To clarify they did nothing in the hotel room. The Non-bender and Benders law will become more important as we go along. But one should ask themselves, why was Inu at Fire Atoll in the first place? A hint: Not just to meet Zuko.**

**Thanks for reading! Comments and reviews, and faves and story alerts are all welcome!**

**I stole Mihn from justthisguyyouknow, except mine is a guy, and is a waiter. Give his story a read, "I'll walk you home." I plug in his story here, because he plugs my name in his story! Thanks Big Guy, Means a Lot!**


	15. The Hunt

**The Best Romances**

**Deserve Second Chances**

**Chapter 14**

"**The Hunt"**

**Is it me, or have my chapter titles like not correspond with the chapter? I'm losing my mind.**

**[[[[[]]]]]**

** Toph and Sokka were sitting in silence, albeit a comfortable silence at the restaurant. **

** "Toph." Sokka said, testing the waters.**

** "Shut up, I'm thinking."**

** Sokka did as he was told and bit down on his tongue. Minutes passed by, the same silence flooding over the couple. Multiple times Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly pushed the thought away every time. Soon, he picked up enough courage and broke the silence.**

** "To...ph?" he stuttered as he saw Toph get out of her seat, grab her small hand bag, and leave. **

** Sokka followed in pursuit after his prize, and he gave a walking chase to catch up with her. The streets were a glow from the full moon and the lanterns that were in strands over the street. Sokka finally caught up to the girl, and he put a hand on her shoulder, ceasing her walking and ending the hunt.**

** "Toph, help me here. What's wrong with you?" he genuinely inquired.**

** "Sokka, do you really mean what you promise?" she said turning to face him.**

** "Of course, with all my heart".**

** Toph started to cry, the tears beading down her soft cheeks, and tracing her feminine jaw line to her chin the tears pooled and fell free from her face. Sokka thought he had hurt her in some way, shape, or form and drew her in for an embrace. He heard her muffle something into her body, but he couldn't make out what she had said. Sokka loosened the embrace, and questioned as to what she had said.**

** "I said, 'I love you'. I mean that from the bottom of my heart".**

** Sokka stood there, dumbfounded. His mind was racing, trying to process what he had heard from the girl's mouth. He did what did best as any hunter would do, act on nature's instinct.**

** "I love you too, Toph." and they hugged each other harder.**

**[[]]**

** "Zuko, do you know what this means?" Inu said as she took hold of his hands across the table.**

** "I can't believe it. The letter says that she will arrive at the Palace in two months." Zuko let tears of joy flow freely from his face, "so that means I two months to end this..."**

** "You can always end the plot some other time, Zuko."**

** "No! I will end it before my mother comes to the Palace, because if I don't they might get to her."**

** "Zuko … you pushing yourself to hard. Calm down, take a break".**

** "Are we ready for the bill?" their waiter interrupted.**

** "I'm Fire Lord Zuko, put it on my tab".**

** "Yes, sir right away sir." and with that the waiter was dealt with.**

** Inu sat there, but Zuko had other things on his mind. He was watching a suspicious fellow in the corner. **

** "Inu, I think we should leave, now".**

** "All right." Inu was hoping for them to go back to the hotel and get to know each other much better.**

** They got up, Zuko was still watching the fellow in the corner, and noticed other figures converging on Inu's and his location. **

** "Quickly, with haste." he whispered urgently into her ear. **

** Outside of the restaurant, Inu's high heels made a whip crack at every step that echoed throughout the damp cobblestone streets and alleys. Zuko peeked over his shoulder and noticed seven figures following them. **

** "Whatever you do, don't look behind us. Just keep walking." Zuko said as he hastened his pace. **

** Zuko calculated his chances: One, he was horribly outnumbered. Two, Inu wasn't the best fire bender, let alone not in the best get up to fight. Three, he doesn't want to put Inu in a place of danger.**

** "Zuko, tell me what's going on".**

** "Don't worry, it's under control. Here let's go into that park." Zuko pointed out the park in question.**

** Zuko checked on the followers, and they appeared to be even closer, than last time. **

** "Look, it's Sokka and Toph." Inu said, drawing Zuko's attention forward.**

** The two parties merged together, and exchanged pleasantries. Zuko got the group back on track to get to the park, the only place with trees in the city. **

** "Zuko, someone is following us." Sokka whispered into Zuko's ear, as he shifted Toph's figure on his back. **

** "I know, that's why we are going to the park. I'm going to try to lose them in the trees".**

** Sokka agreed that hiding out was the best plan of action. The group marched deeper into the park as they tried to create more distance between their followers and themselves. They came upon a small lake, with a rock grotto on an island in the middle of the lake. Sokka commandeered a small raft, while Zuko set ablaze the rest of the rafts, and once they made land fall on the grotto, he burned the last raft. **

** The grotto was black on color, but no one can be sure as the clearing around the lake was surrounded by oak trees. Like dark hands the branches choked all light from entering the clearing. The grotto was safety in the darkness, and the lake made the moat. Inside the castle, the group found refuge and made fire. Their safety was thought to be assured amoung the group while inside their castle were quickly dashed away from the voices outside. **

** "Zuko, we know you are in there. Come out, and fight." the voice said.**

** "What's going on Zuko?" Inu asked.**

** "I don't know, let me see who's out there." Zuko replied, playing stupid for Inu, as he already knew who was out there.**

** Zuko crept to a small window and scanned the lake shore, where he could barely make out the same seven figures that followed him. **

** "I made out seven people, but I can't be sure".**

** An explosion rocked the grotto and loose pebbles were jarred free from the ceiling. **

** "What was that?" Sokka whispered.**

** "Great, they are fire benders." Zuko muttered to himself. **

** "Toph, see if you can sense anyone from here." Sokka ordered.**

** Toph took a knee, and placed a palm on the dirt, her bending reaching far, but the lake proved to be to wide and to deep for her to see anything at the shore line. **

** "I can't," she scolded, "I can't reach that far".**

** Two more explosions shook the grotto at it's foundation. Zuko fired back from the small window he used to spy on the figures in retaliation. **

** "Toph, I have I plan, follow me." Sokka beckoned, and he picked up his glider.**

** "Sokka? What should we do?" Inu asked stricken with fear.**

** "Fire bend back, and hope you hit them." Sokka called back, his voice echoing.**

** More explosions rocked the grotto, while Zuko and Inu searched for higher ground. They climbed up a winding staircase that was carved into the grotto. The staircase lead the two of them to the top of the middle turret, where Zuko and Inu could see where their attackers were shooting from. Inu and Zuko fired at where the fire blasts originated from on the lake shore, but in consequence they revealed their own position a top the turret. Soon, Zuko and Inu found themselves under attack, having to find cover from the licking flames that were shot at them. **

** Sokka and Toph went to find another exit in the grotto apart from the one they used to enter the grotto. They found their opening, and Sokka opened his glider for it's first use. The cloth that made the wings were black, with white orbs resembling the moon, on the underside of both wings. **

** "Toph I want you to shoot me into the air, just how you did it when you shot at the war zepplin at Wulong Forest."**

** "Right."**

** Sokka took the glider onto his back, and gave Toph an okay for flight. He shot out of the grotto at full speed, the glider picking the air and making Sokka fly. He aimed to land in one of the tall trees, and like an arrow being shot from a skilled bowman, he found his mark. He sat atop of his perch overlooking the battle field, his mind formulating a plan. His thoughts turned to panic as he saw Toph launch herself out of the grotto, heading straight for him. Sokka swung his legs so that the branch was under his knees, so he could swing down under the branch to catch Toph. Toph had put all of her trust in the fact that Sokka would catch her, and she stuck her hands over her head, and Sokka latched onto her hands as she flew by. The scene was that of the last day of the hundred year war, the same day the war was won. This time Sokka pulled Toph onto the branch, and went back to surveying the battle. By now, the attackers were firing upon Zuko and Inu at the top turret, which gave Sokka the best opportunity to sneak down the tree, and fight off the attackers. Sokka carefully maneuvered to put Toph on his back, while he whispered his plan to Toph. He jumped down, branch to branch, being a quiet as it allowed. The shaking of the branches caught the attention of one of the attackers, who fired upon the tree, setting it blaze, but the attackers aim was always at where Sokka used to be, and he couldn't see Sokka, only the shaking of the branches. **

** Sokka touched ground, and at the same moment let Toph free, and she quickly went to work. She felt for the position of all the attackers, and fire upon the attackers with her own element. Sokka drew his sword and charged at the fire bender who previously tried to catch Sokka on fire in the tree. Sokka slinked his sword deep into the figure's mid section, the serrated edge ripping flesh free from muscle. Toph worked on the left side of the lake, while Sokka made his way right. Toph and Sokka dealt with the remaining attackers, dispatching them easily, as the night covered their movements. With the last foe down, Sokka called for Inu and Zuko to come out of the grotto as peace filled the clearing. Zuko and Inu had to swim the lake to reach Sokka and Toph, but they all were glad to finally be safe again.**

** "I bet they were sent from Harley." Zuko said as he dried off his clothes.**

** "Do you really think it was her?" Inu questioned.**

** "Yes, I really do."**

** "Look, we're safe." Sokka logically commented.**

** "Yeah, for now. What are we going to do if they attack us when sleep tonight?" Toph asked.**

** "We'll be at sea. We leave tonight, no exceptions." Sokka ordered, and everyone was in contempt except Inu.**

** "I can't go with you anymore Zuko. I have to return to the Palace."**

** "I understand, you stay safe okay?" Zuko said to Inu.**

** "I promise, and stay safe as well. I'm sure your mother can't wait to see you when you come back." Inu said as Zuko and her shared a hug.**

** Toph, Sokka, and Zuko parted ways from Inu at the dock, and Sokka raised anchor and set sail for Volcanic Reef.**

**[[[[[]]]]]**

** Hey, gang. It's been awhile. I've been really busy. School, theater, chess, guitar, new car, Soccer, homework, Cleaning the house, studying, other clubs at school, have really been sucking up my time for writing. I know this chapter is somewhat shorter than others, but I have to get back in the stride of writing again. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take this long to get up again, but who knows. **

**I stole the grotto idea from the book The Last of the Mohicans. We are reading that book in English class, and I really like the idea. **

**Comments and reviews, faves, and story alerts are all welcome here. SO PLEASE COMMENT they make write faster. **

**Thanks for reading follow me on twitter WmitchW **


	16. The Betrayal

**The Best Romances**

**Deserve Second Chances**

"**The Betrayal" **

[[[[[]]]]]

**Volcanic Reef, the last island before the Red Gulf and Lava Isle. The reef part of the island is non-existent, but the volcanic part couldn't be any more true. Volcanic Reef was created by the volcano's lava spew hardening from contact with sea water. The ship made dock in the harbor by dawn after four days of sailing, and all but Zuko stayed on the ship for some much needed sleep. Zuko woke early to set about the town. He bought breakfast and saw a very familiar face as he ate.**

"**Aang, what brings you here?"**

"**Zuko. I have bad news for you."**

**Aang was the pinnacle of power in the world. A master in all four elements, he couldn't be bested. He handled his power with grace, but somehow physically showed he wasn't afraid to use it. **

"**It's Inu. She's done something..."**

"**What? She's can't be back at the palace already? Can she?"**

"**She is, and has passed a law in your name. Saying you gave her permission to do so."**

"**What law! I've told her nothing of the sort."**

"**A segregation law. It's a start but it's scary."**

"**Segregating who?"**

"**Benders from non-benders."**

**Zuko sat in silence.**

"**I'm sure you will resolve this issue once you get back home after you deal with Azula."**

"**Azula? I'm dealing with a person named Harley."**

"**Don't play dumb with me," Aang said his tattoos glowing, "I know Ozai has escaped, and I know that Azula hired Harley."**

"**Azula is behind Harley..." Zuko's mind was racing to catch up to the facts that now faced him.**

"**I'll tell Sokka and Toph for you, but take down that law. Who knows what could happen if it stayed in effect."**

"**I promise I will Aang."**

"**Good, I'll see you then. Bye." and with a wave of his hand Aang walked away heading towards the dock.**

**Zuko got out of his chair, rose and went to take a shower hoping that he would wake up from this nightmare. Washed up and now of a clearer mind, Zuko still finds himself not awoken from his nightmare. **

"**A segregation law," he thought out loud, "a segregation law!" he punched the wall, and ruffled his hand through his hair, "Is that even legal? Can someone pass a law like that? Can someone even pass a law with me there? Damnit!" **

"**Wait, woah, time out Aang, that's not possible, Zuko isn't there." Sokka pointed out.**

"**I just said, 'Inu had permission from Zuko.' Sokka."**

"**Are you blaming Zuko for this?" Toph questioned to the Avatar.**

"**Should I? Did he give her permission to pass this law?"**

"**Never. And you know that yourself." Sokka readily defended.**

"**People change. For many reasons, most of them secrets, but don't let it phase you if Zuko has changed."**

"**Where is Zuko?" Toph wondered.**

"**_Zuko..."_**

"_**Whaaat?" Zuko blankly stared into the hotel room ceiling.**_

"_**A segregation law? I remember when I tired to pass such a law."**_

"_**What are you talking about Sozin?"**_

"_**Of course it was passed, I mean, I was the Fire Lord after all."  
"I had no intention of passing such a law, I know what happened when you did."**_

"_**Oh, so you know of the massive riots, the social class was literally split in two. Military, civilian, even political?"**_

"_**No, I didn't..." Zuko now remembered.**_

"_**That's right, I burned all the negative information from all history books. Only someone from that time would have known the real facts."**_

"_**So what else happened?"**_

"_**Avatar Roku was very angry at me. Much like Avatar Aang is at you."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**It's an Avatar's job to help keep and promote balance, peace, prosperity, and order. It's rather hard to do that when you separate the two biggest racial classes. Roku and I were growing farther apart up to that time, but after the law was passed, we never saw each other until we fought where I killed him."**_

"_**So are you saying Aang and I will fight ending with me killing him?"**_

"_**Those who don't know history tend to repeat it."**_

"_**But why pass the law in the first place?"**_

"_**Many reasons, all corrupt. One, is taxes. Two classes means two different taxes. The rest can't be justified enough. It pits a person against a person, families against themselves, hell, a civil war broke out inside the Nation. This is something THAT YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE!"**_

"_**I'm going to fix this. I promise."**_

"_**Fire Lord Zuko, do not make the same mistake as I did. I lost my best friend, my nation, my honor, my family, everything lost to this damned law."**_

"**Zuko's at a hotel, Toph." Aang answered.**

"**Thanks Aang," Sokka said resting a hand on the Avatar's chest, "but we need to head out again."**

"**I can't help you anymore than this. This fight or chase or whatever this is, must be decided and dealt with by Zuko." Aang said, "Goodbye." Aang bended onto Appa and with the command he flew off.**

"**This royally sucks." Toph pouted.**

"**Suck it up Toph," Sokka joked, "it could be worse."**

"**Don't jinx it." Toph said as she knocked on metal.**

"**I'm going to get Zuko, start up the ship." Sokka commanded.**

**Sokka ventured into town looking for the Fire Lord. The town center was crowded more than he expected for such a small town. **

"**Sokka!" Zuko shouted out as soon as he spotted his friend.**

"**Zuko!" Sokka responded and greeted the Fire Lord in a hug, "Let's get going."**

"**Of course, where are we off too now?" Zuko asked as the two of them began walking back to the ship.**

"**The Red Gulf, and finally, Lava Isle." **

"**And Azula is there at Lava Isle?"**

"**She has to be."**

"**And if she isn't?"**

"**Well … then we sail back to the Palace and repeal that law."**

"**So Aang told you then?"**

"**Yes. You screwed up big time Zuko."**

"**I did nothing, that was all Inu's idea."**

"**And what about your mother! Doesn't the mother of the Fire Lord have any say?" Sokka screamed in frustration causing a scene.**

"**No, not that I married Mai. Mom is out of the picture after the marriage, technically out of the blood line."**

"**Still, her opinions must still be respected."**

"**I don't know. I doubt Mom is back home, since Inu betrayed me."**

"**Let's get going." **

**[[[[[]]]]]**

But why is it so short? First off, that's what she said, and secondly, be prepared for the BEST, LONGEST, MOST EPIC AWESOME SPECTACULAR AMAZING ENORMOUS, finale of ALL TIME. Seriously, I have sh*t load prepared for the ending of this book. Finale starts next chapter and ends with the one after that, so in total TWO MORE CHAPTERS!


End file.
